Naruto The New Pokemon Master
by XXX-Rated
Summary: They were on the verge of winng the Fourth Shinobi War. They had managed to pull the tailed beasts out from Obito. But one thing Naruto didn't count on was Obito using Kamui at the last minute, only for something to go horribly wrong.
1. PSA

**PSA: Not my fic!**

Hello and before you get to the first chapter you must know this is not my fic it was originally made by an author called The Mokuton Doctor who apparently deleted all of his fics for a currently unknown reason.

I'm re-uploading this fic because it's really good and hate for people not read it that and it's better than reading some shitty Menma fic.

And to answer some questions you may have regarding how I'm able to re-upload this I downloaded the fic using the codex reader app from the google play store to read it offline and when I found out the original version of this story was deleted I extorted it as an Ebook and uploaded the html files.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Battle At Amity Square

Naruto Namikaze The New Pokemon Master

Alright guys, here I am with a new story for you all and it is a Naruto and Pokemon Crossover.

This story was inspired by a fic called Why Leave by OneShotMasta so there will be some similarities in concepts for these two fics but I give him the credit for his ideas.

Now then this story will be a Naruto X Cynthia Fanfic.

Also take note that although I find that my English is decent, I know it is not perfect as English is not my first language.

Anyway I still hope that you guys will give this fic a chance and that you enjoy it.

Credit to Naruto wikia and Bulbapedia for the info I got from those sites.

I took this story down at one point but decided to put it back up on this site. So some of you may have read it before while some of you may be reading it for the first time. The 4th chapter onwards is new though. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I have made some corrections, so I hope that it is better than before. Anyway do not fear. I am not planning to take it down again.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 1: Battle at Amity Square

Naruto Namikaze was a man who many would have thought to have seen it all. The blonde Konoha Shinobi probably thought the exact same thing himself. And as things were, one really could not fault the whiskered blonde for thinking as such.

Naruto Namikaze had blue eyes and sun kissed blonde, spiky hair. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, were the whisker marks on his face. He also had an unfavourable or rather unhealthy addiction for a dish called ramen and for the colour orange.

Naruto was someone who could sit down at a restaurant and inhale, yes I repeat inhale all of the ramen in his bowl within a single minute. Now many people found this to be well rather for the unknown of a better word 'quite gross'.

Then there was also the fact that Naruto simply refused to wear any attire if said attire did not consist of his favourite colour, orange. It did not matter how much of how little of it there was, but for Naruto orange was a must.

Back to the topic at hand, Naruto had seen and done many crazy things in his life. But he never imagined that something like this would ever happen to him.

Not ever, not even in his wildest dreams.

Naruto was currently falling continuously in an endless void of nothingness. He did not know where he was going to end up. So he was currently doing the one and only thing that he could do.

He waited and waited and then waited some more to see what fate would throw at him this time.

Now some of you may be asking the question of how Naruto ended up in a gigantic mess like this. Well to answer your question, Naruto and the rest of The Allied Shinobi Forces were on the verge of winning of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. They had managed to pull the Tailed Beasts out from Obito Uchiha but then Naruto did not count on Obito using Kamui at the very last second.

Nor did Naruto expect for something to go horribly wrong with the technique as well.

So now here he was. In a dark, white void with nothing to do except keep his fingers crossed, be patient and hope for the best.

Naruto Namikaze was not a patient person. Not at all. Saying that he was a patient person would be the equivalent of saying that Golems could fly and that was, to be frank... complete and utter bullshit of the highest level, simply because there was no truth to that statement at all.

It did not help that Naruto could not hear the voice of his partner and friend, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, who went by the name of Kurama, anymore as well.

Naruto was unsure of how time passed in the realm that he was currently located or rather trapped in right now. So after what felt like hours, maybe days even, Naruto felt a small glimmer of hope as he saw himself getting to closer to a bright light. Naruto was not certain of how much time had passed while he was trapped in... whatever this thing was called. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to get out of wherever in the seven seas he was in right now as soon as possible.

Within the next few minutes Naruto felt certain emotions course through his veins when he saw the light get brighter and brighter. His body was approaching what looked to be the end of a tunnel.

To name a few of these emotions would be excitement, nervousness and fear. Excitement that he would have a chance to be rid of his current predicament, nervousness because he did not know where he was going to end up and fear as he imagined what horrible, horrible things could possibly be waiting for him on the other side. Then again, whatever was thrown at him could not be worse than a rampaging Ten Tails, right?

Right?

As Naruto saw his body pass through what he presumed was the 'exit', he closed his eyes in anticipation as he had no idea of what was to come. So imagine his surprise when he felt his body make impact with a hard and solid surface.

As Naruto slowly got back to his feet and rubbed his eyes to get the dust that had accumulated out of them, it did not take the blonde haired shinobi very long to figure out what had just happened.

He had fallen from the sky and come crashing down on the ground below. Hard.

Yeah, really hard.

However, this was nothing that he could not handle. He was Naruto Namikaze after all and he did not whine like some giant crybaby. Well not if he could help it at least.

Taking a look around at his surroundings, Naruto found that he did not recognize where he was at all. Nope, he had not the slightest clue of his current location.

So the next thing that the number one most unpredictable knucklehead ninja of The Village Hidden in The Leaves decided to do was enter Sage Mode and see if he could recognize anyone's chakra signature nearby.

After that plan failed, Naruto made a small checklist of all the things he had discovered in the last 10-15 minutes.

He still had his chakra with him. He could still enter Sage Mode. He did not recognize any of the energy signatures in the nearby vicinity. Most of the energy signatures of the humans here felt like they belonged to civilians as they were all very small. There was also a different type of energy signature that belonged to another group, which Naruto sensed, that he knew were not humans. They felt more like creatures or animals to the blonde.

Besides that, Naruto found that he could not summon toads anymore. No matter how many times he bit his thumb to draw blood and went through the required hand seals, no toad would pop up. Naruto discovered that he could still use most of his other jutsu. And last but certainly not least, Naruto had no idea what had happened to Kurama.

It was lucky for him that there was no one nearby where he had landed or rather crash landed, to see him doing all the stuff he did in the short span of time he was in this 'new world' as he chose to call it, or Naruto was sure that it would have probably done a lot more harm than good.

Looking in the direction of the west, Naruto saw that there was a town nearby and decided to start walking over there to see if he could go and get himself some answers as to what the heck was going on around here. Thus, this is how the tale of Naruto Namikaze in the pokemon universe began.

\- Special Time Skip Technique : 7 Years Later –

"Alright trainers and fans alike. It is finally time. This is it, this is the battle that we have all been eagerly awaiting. That bout is finally here. Will Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh League clinch the match?" Spoke the announcer as the camera zoomed in towards a woman.

She had long blonde hair and gray eyes. She was currently wearing a pair of black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop that was shaped like an ornament on the centre of the coat, which was probably used as a button. She was also donning a black top underneath. Her outfit was finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each of her shoes. For accessories she was wearing a large, black feathery scarf around her neck with a pair of hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop shaped objects conjoined with a pale yellow stripe.

Cynthia had her Garchomp by her side. Garchomp was a bipedal, dragon like pokemon that was primarily dark blue in colour, with a red underbelly that covered the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of both of its arms.

Underneath the red was a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. Garchomp had appendages that resembled that of a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It had four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembled a shark's tailfin. It had spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharp claws. Its eyes had black scleras and gold coloured irises.

"Or will Lucian of the elite four pull off a massive upset and become the new champion of Sinnoh" Finished the announcer as the camera this time zoomed in towards a man.

He had neatly kept blue hair and was wearing a red button up shirt with a matching pair of read long pants. He was also wearing a pair of glasses which gave him a smart look.

Lucian was battling using his Bronzong. Bronzong was a large pokemon resembling a blue and green bell with two arms coming out of its sides. It had a hollow body and a yoke attached at the top. Its face could be best described as being a 'Totem Pole' design; Bronzong had two round, red eyes with blue and green irises and a rectangular mouth with one visible row of square teeth. It had several darker, rectangular markings on its body.

"Bronzong, use Flash Cannon."

Hearing the command, Bronzong flipped around and aimed its bottom at Cynthia's Garchomp. It then gathered silver energy inside its body and then fired a silver beam of energy at the aforementioned Garchomp.

"Bronzong's Flash Cannon has managed to score a direct hit. Is it all over for Garchomp. It is a spooky maze out on the field as we wait for the results. How will Garchomp survive a smash like that." Spoke the announcer in a mysterious (when I say that I mean really mysterious) voice to keep the viewers on the edge as the whole arena was covered in a cloud of black smoke.

-In A Cafe-

In a cafe somewhere in the Sinnoh region, a group of trainers were watching the brawl between Lucian's Bronzong and Cynthia's Garchomp. Amongst the group was Ash Ketchum and his two friends Brock and Dawn.

"This is just what I would expect from a battle between Cynthia and Lucian." Said Brock. This battle was meeting all his expectations so far, it had been full of energy and power right from the start.

Brock was wearing an orange vest and a green shirt. His shoes and backpack were blue in colour.

"This battle is supercharged." Added an excited Dawn. Who wouldn't be excited watching a match between two of the top trainers in the Sinnoh region.

Dawn's outfit consisted of a black mini dress along with a white undershirt inside a V shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, she was wearing a white coloured beanie with a pink poke ball print on it. She was also wearing a pair of gold hair clips that held up her hair in front. On her feet, she was wearing a pair of pink knee high boots with black socks underneath. She also had a small yellow backpack which held all of her personal belongings.

-On The TV-

"I don't believe it! Garchomp has come out of that attack unscathed." Exclaimed the announcer, who was mildly surprised upon seeing Garchomp emerge from the smoke, looking like it had hardly taken any damage at all from the earlier hit.

"Garchomp, use Giga Impact."

Garchomp proceeded to fly into the air and its body became surrounded by spiralling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounded Garchomp's body and it flew into Bronzong with great force. The power behind this blow was so great that despite being not very effective on a steel type pokemon like Bronzong, it still succeeded in knocking it out.

"That folks was a prime example of Garchomp's Giga Impact. Bronzong is down for the count." Said the announcer as he saw the referee declare that Bronzong was unable to continue battling.

-In The Cafe-

"The champion is top of the line." Said Ash, who was eating a tuna sandwich.

Ash was wearing a closed jacket. He was also wearing a white undershirt as well as a hat, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. His backpack was green in colour with one pocket, and had a white poke ball design with a red 'button'. Ash was also donning a pair of open fingered gloves.

"I don't even think that Lucian stands a chance." Said Dawn, voicing her opinion. Despite how strong Lucian was it just seemed like Cynthia had too much to offer.

"Well in all of Sinnoh, she is trainer number one." Stated Brock in a matter of fact tone. There was a reason Cynthia was the champion after all

Just then a random trainer ran into the cafe with some 'big news'. "Hey guys you have got to come and check this out. It seems that the champion just turned up at Amity Square." Said the trainer to his group of friends. Due to the fact that he said this so loud, many others were able to overhear it. This revelation got the attention of almost everyone in the building.

As if some hidden signal had been given from above, all the trainers in the cafe rushed off to the Amity Square in the hopes of meeting the Sinnoh region's renowned champion, Cynthia.

-At Some Random Road Leading To The Amity Square Some Time Earlier-

It is here that we find our Sinnoh champion who was currently at an ice cream stand, assuming a thinking pose while trying to decide on what flavour of ice cream she should get.

On the other side of the ice cream stand stood three people, who were all wearing the usual uniform of an ice cream salesperson. They appeared to be getting more and more impatient and agitated by the minute.

"Excuse me-" Started Jessie.

Jessie was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties and had purple hair.

"Have you decided what you would like just yet?" Asked James in a tone that one could discern to be hopeful.

James was also someone who looked to be in his early twenties and had blue hair.

"Well every single one of them looks great." Replied Cynthia as she looked at the large selection of ice cream flavours that were being offered. She really did not know which one to go with. No matter how many times she ran the options through her head, she could not seem to come to a final decision.

"Then try them all and knock yourself out." Said a Meowth, which surprisingly could talk. This Meowth was a small, feline pokemon with cream colored fur that turned brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head featured four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears were black with brown interiors, and were flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers.

This Meowth may have appeared to be calm on the outside like its two human accomplices. On the though was a completely different story as this Meowth was thinking along the lines of something like this.

'Oh come on already! What is wrong with this woman? It has been TWO FREAKING HOURS and she still can't decide! Somebody save me before I go crazy. I knew humans were weird but this is just nuts.' Thought the Meowth, inwardly praying for Cynthia to make up her mind.

"I would love to try them all but then where would I put all the ice cream." Replied Cynthia, which caused Jessie, James and Meowth to sweatdrop at her reply.

Suddenly there was the noise of angels singing, telling Jessie, James and Meowth that something good was about to happen.

"I know! I will take a triple cone with chocolate, mint, strawberries, cookies and cream." Exclaimed Cynthia with a small amount of delight, having finally made her choice. And with that, she was off again, on her way to the Amity Square having collected her beloved ice cream. It seemed that Meowth's prayers had been answered after all.

As Cynthia was walking away from the ice cream stand, one thought was on the minds of Jessie, James and Meowth. 'Finally! Good riddance! Don't come back!' Those were the thoughts that were shared by the trio of Team Rocket grunts.

-At The Amity Square-

Cynthia was currently inspecting a stone tablet, which had pictures of the legendary Dialga and Palkia on it, while licking her ice cream cone. She was being watched intently by several trainers and passerby whom had also gathered there, mainly due to her. This was the scene that Ash, Dawn and Brock walked in on.

"So that's her. Cynthia the champion." Said Ash as he took a close look at Cynthia.

"She is even more ravishing live than on TV. I should be in her arms instead of some stupid ice cream." Said Brock, acting like a Growlithe or Arcanine in heat, as some drool began to escape his mouth.

"Sometimes I worry for you Brock." Replied Dawn as she let out a sigh at her friend's antics. Would Brock ever change?

Just then an unknown man walked past them. He had blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair. He also had three whisker marks on each one of his cheeks. He had cropped his hair short and was wearing simple black elastic headband. He was wearing a black uniform style jacket with an orange zipper that featured several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails. He was also wearing a red armband with the crest of the renowned Uzumaki clan sewn onto it on his left arm and also had another one on his right arm.

"Are you Cynthia?" Asked the man.

"Yes I am. Who wants to know?" Said a now slightly curious Cynthia as she turned around to face this man.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I would like to challenge you to a battle." He replied in a firm tone, showing that he was dead serious. This shocked most of the members of the crowd of people nearby and angered one boy with purple hair who went by the name of Paul.

Paul was not having a good day.

He was planning on challenging the Sinnoh champion himself and thus he had rushed over here only to see someone else challenge her before him.

Yes, Paul was not happy.

"It has been a while since I have taken a field challenge." Mused Cynthia to herself. Are you competing in the Sinnoh League this year?"

"Yes that's right. I am." He replied.

"I see, fine then I accept your challenge." Said Cynthia with a bright smile. She had decided to humour this person and let him have a go at her. It would also give her chance to enjoy an non competitive battle, something that she hadn't done in some time.

-With The Spectators-

"The champion is going to battle him"

"Unbelievable!"

"She couldn't decide what ice cream to have." Spoke Jessie who had come here with James and Meowth seeing that there was a big crowd gathered.

"But she didn't think twice about challenging this new twerp." Added James.

"I guess champions must be weird like that." Concluded Meowth. Meowth still wasn't too joyful about the fact that Cynthia had wasted half of its day by making it wait because she did not know what ice cream to have.

-With Cynthia And Naruto-

"Do you mind if we battle with just one pokemon each. A full battle will take quite some time. Against someone like you even this could prove to be quite taxing." Said Naruto. (Author note : I am not in the mood to write a large battle right now. Maybe in later chapters.)

"No problem." Replied Cynthia in a cheery manner. She was completely fine with this.

"Now then, let's get this battle underway. Garchomp, battle dance!" Said Cynthia as she let out her prized Garchomp.

-With The Spectators-

"Wow! There is Garchomp again." Said Ash as he scanned the Sinnoh champion's pokemon with his pokedex.

"Garchomp, the dragon and ground pseudo legendary pokemon. When it folds up its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound." Said the mechanical voice of Ash's pokedex.

-With Naruto And Cynthia-

"Dragonite, I am in need of your assistance." Said Naruto as he let out his Dragonite.

Dragonite was a draconic, bipedal pokemon with light orange skin. It had large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprouted from the top of its head, with a small horn set in between them. Its striated underbelly was cream-coloured, and extended from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It had thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. Its leg joints were well defined, while its arms had a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings were small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes.

"A Dragonite huh, yes a strong pokemon indeed. Dragonite against Garchomp will make for a fine matchup. Naruto you may have the first move." Spoke Cynthia as she kindly allowed Naruto to kick things off.

"Thanks. Dragonite, start off with Dragon Dance."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes slightly. She had offered this trainer the first strike and this is what he had chosen to do. Granted Dragon Dance did boost the user's speed and attack, but then this was still not something she expected. Cynthia opted to wait and see what this guy planned to do next.

"Now use Hone Claws."

Cynthia was now getting tired of waiting. If this guy did not want to make the first move then she would.

"Use Flamethrower Garchomp."

Garchomp released an orange stream of fire at the Naruto's Dragonite from its mouth. However, Naruto did not seem bothered by this. He calmly called out his next command.

"Use Protect"

A blue force field surrounded Dragonite's body, protecting it from the Flamethrower.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush"

Garchomp flew into the air and then aimed at Naruto's Dragonite as the two appendages on Garchomp's head began to glow light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same colour streaks as it prepared to slam into Naruto's Dragonite with full force.

-With The Spectators-

"Why is Dragonite just standing there?" Asked Ash. It did not make any sense to him. Shouldn't that Dragonite at least try to dodge or get out of the way.

"Dragon Rush is a move that focuses the user's body into a weapon that strikes with incredible power. Any opponent losses it ability to escape from it." Explained Brock. This caused Ash's face to light up in understanding

'That guys Dragonite is in trouble now.' Thought Paul as he looked on from his spot in the crowd, wanting to see how this guy would respond.

-With Naruto And Cynthia-

As Garchomp approached, Naruto simply smirked. 'Time for strike one.' Thought the blonde haired former shinobi.

"Who needs to dodge. Not me. Dragonite, stand your ground and prepare to stop the Dragon Rush." Said Naruto without even the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

Dragonite took up a stance before catching the quickly approaching Garchomp with its two arms. Dragonite then went skidding backwards for a few seconds before coming to a stop, showing that it had succeeded.

-With The Spectators-

"I don't believe it! He managed to block the Dragon Rush." Gasped Dawn. She had not expected something like this at all.

"That Dragonite is clearly very strong." Stated Brock. That was probably an understatement, a huge one at that.

-With Naruto And Cynthia-

Naruto had that Garchomp right where he wanted it. Now it was time to strike.

"Dragonite, use Toxic"

Dragonite released a stream of thick purple liquid from its mouth at Garchomp. Upon making contact, the liquid poisoned the dragon and ground type pokemon.

Cynthia winced seeing this. Toxic was not your everyday giant killing attack but it was still deadly and lethal nonetheless. Unlike other poison moves, the effects of Toxic would continue to increase with time. This meant one thing.

She had to end this battle. Quickly.

At the same time she also had to be careful. This trainer was not one to be underestimated. He had proved that by the way he was battling so far. He had done his homework and not come unprepared.

Cynthia was about to call out her next move but he called his first.

"Use Hurricane."

Dragonite's wings began to glow light blue and it flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that hit Garchomp and flew up into the sky.

When Garchomp came out of the attack, it did not look completely normal. It took Cynthia a few moments to figure out what had happened and when she did, she did not like it one bit.

-With The Spectators-

"Something is off. Why does Garchomp look like… that." Asked Ash. He did not know how to say it, but that Garchomp looked liked it had just come out from a giant vacuum.

"Yeah it almost looks… dizzy." Added Dawn.

"I think I know what happened. Many people know that Hurricane is a damage dealing flying type move. What most people do not know is that this move also has another purpose. It has a chance of confusing the opponent should the attack manage to hit." Lectured Brock, shedding some new light on this matter.

'So in other words this guy fights using moves that have multiple uses. He is not your average run off the mil trainer that is for sure.' Thought Paul as he watched the battle taking place with a cold and calculating gaze. Paul couldn't help but feel a tiny little pang of jealousy as he was watching Naruto battle.

Part of that was due to the simple fact that Paul knew that he was not on the same level as the two trainers that were engaged in battle right now.

That did not mean that Paul was going to admit it, not if he could help it at least. His pride would not allow it.

-With Naruto And Cynthia-

'Today is not my lucky day. First this guy hits us with a Toxic attack, and then he follows it up by using a move like Hurricane that ends up confusing Garchomp. I might actually end up losing this battle if he plays all of his cards right.' Thought Cynthia who was starting to get a little worried about the direction this battle was heading in.

"Come on Garchomp, snap out of it and use Rock Slide."

The plea fell to deaf ears as Garchomp was too confused to carry out the order. Seeing this as a chance to get in a few more hits and deal some extra damage, Naruto called out his next move.

"Dragonite, use Hurricane once more. Then follow it up with Fire Blast."

Dragonite's wings began to glow light blue again and like the last time it flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that hit Garchomp flat on and flew up into the sky.

Dragonite then took to sky after Garchomp. Once Dragonite was in front of Garchomp, it caught onto the dragon and ground pokemon before taking in a deep breath and releasing a powerful font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大/span/font-shaped blast of orange fire from its mouth at said Garchomp.

-With The Spectators-

"I don't think I have ever seen a Fire Blast done from that close range before." Said Brock. This was something new to him.

"This guy's last combo was pretty good as well. He used the wind from the Hurricane attack and used it to amplify the power of his Fire Blast. If he took part in a contest, I think he would do well." Added Dawn.

"I want to battle this guy." Chirped an enthusiastic Ash.

This caused Brock to grin at him knowing that Ash, would always be Ash. Even now he was still eager to battle strong opponents. Considering the type of person Ash was, he would probably pester this Naruto until he agreed to battle him.

-With Naruto and Cynthia-

"Garchomp, try and use Dragon Rage." Called out Cynthia. Fortunately for the Sinnoh champion, by this time Garchomp had snapped out of its confusion and so Naruto's Dragonite was not expecting it when Garchomp opened its mouth and fired a red-orange fireball from said mouth at it, allowing it to hit the dragon and flying type straight in the face.

Seeing that she now had an opening to work with, Cynthia decided to make the most of it.

"Garchomp, follow it up with Dragon Rush."

As Garchomp was flying halfway to Naruto's Dragonite, which was still slightly disoriented from the Dragon Rage to the face earlier, Naruto called out his counter.

"You use Dragon Rush as well."

Almost instantly Dragonite's body became surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. Its horn glowed blue and released a dragon shaped energy that covered its body. It then, like Cynthia's Garchomp, prepared to slam into its opponent with full force.

As the two Dragon Rushes met in mid-air, a small explosion rocked the surrounding area and the nearby spectators had to shield their eyes to prevent all the dust that had accumulated from getting into it.

-With The Spectators-

"So strong…" Muttered Dawn in awe when she saw the two dragons that had just clashed with each other.

"Those two dragons are crazy." Exclaimed Ash, completely excited seeing the best battle he ever saw for some time. After all, it was not every day that you could see a champion class battle up live.

"You can still feel the shockwave from their clash. This is insane!" Added Brock. He couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief, 'Just what kind of training did these two put their pokemon through in the first place to get to this level?!' Pondered Brock in his mind

"Wow these two make the twerps seem weak." Said Jessie, a little scared.

"No kidding." Confirmed James while wiping away a bead of cold sweat from his forehead, which had appeared since the battle had started. The tension in the air was really thick after all. In fact it was so thick that you could cut it with an Air Slash.

"If those two pokemon hit me with something like that then I would be squashed flat faster than you can say 'Team Rocket'." Said Meowth adding his two cents, a bit shaken from the thought.

-With Naruto And Cynthia-

As the smoke from the collision slowly began to clear, Cynthia could see that her opponent's Dragonite was slowly falling towards the ground. Cynthia managed to deduce that her Garchomp had come out on top in that clash of moves and now Naruto's Dragonite was now wide open.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity and look a gift horse in the mouth, Cynthia decided to pounce while the iron was still hot.

"Now Garchomp, use Stone Edge."

Cynthia's Garchomp, who was still floating in the sky, crouched its body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around its body. Then, multiple grey rocks were released from the rings at Dragonite.

The attack was a direct hit and it inflicted tons of damage. It also sent Naruto's Dragonite plummeting to the ground at an even faster speed. However, unlike many others expected him to be, Naruto Namikaze was far from worried. In fact he still had a calm look plastered on his face as he stared at the falling form of his Dragonite.

The next words that he said, no one in the surrounding area could comprehend.

"Dragonite, prepare Formation E." Was the simple command given out by Naruto Namikaze.

Cynthia, although not sure of what her opponent was planning, was on high alert. She knew better than to underestimate someone of his calibre especially after all the stuff he had pulled off today already.

So imagine her surprise when the Dragonite made no attempt whatsoever to move and simply crash landed onto the ground below. Seeing this, she let her guard down.

It was a huge mistake.

Naruto was smirking yet again.

'Neji-teme this move is dedicated to you.' Thought Naruto as the image of a certain deceased Hyuga who kept blabbering about fate when he was younger, came to his mind.

Cynthia's guard was down so naturally she and her Garchomp, which had now landed on the ground, were not expecting it when Naruto's Dragonite emerged from underground with its tail stuck out and a small water stream spiralling around said tail. Dragonite proceeded to whip around, slamming its tail into the unsuspecting Garchomp.

"Aqua Tail success." Said Naruto with a fist pump.

Cynthia, who was caught off guard by this, looked over to the spot where Dragonite had supposedly landed to see that it really was not there anymore.

'But how? What happened just now?' Thought Cynthia as she tried to think of what Naruto could have possibly done.

"Are you surprised? Well then kindly allow me to enlighten you. When my Dragonite landed earlier there was a minor dust cloud which was kicked up due to the impact of my Dragonite's crash.

I anticipated something like this to happen, due to the height and speed of which my Dragonite was falling from. So I told my Dragonite to set up a combo which we have practiced several times before.

As soon as your vision was obscured by the dust cloud, my Dragonite moved underground using Dig and quickly prepared to hit your Garchomp with an Aqua Tail when you would least expect it." Explained Naruto as if what he had done was a normal thing.

Naturally when Cynthia heard this, she was gaping liked a fish out of water due to her slip up.

'I was careless when let my guard down. He took full advantage of it. I cannot let something like that happen again. It could cost me the match. Garchomp has already taken enough damage from the Toxic, a clean hit or two more like that and the two of us are in big trouble.' Thought Cynthia.

'See Neji-teme. Just like what I did to you at the Chunin Exams in Konoha all those years ago. I hope you are watching wherever you are out there.' Thought Naruto as he remembered one of his most memorable fights during his younger days. It was when he won this match that he had proven many other's wrong and showed them that he was not a failure.

-With The Spectators-

"That was just… just… I don't know what to say." Stammered Ash, at a loss for words

"That was incredible." Muttered Paul in a low voice as he clenched his fists in jealousy.

Of course, Ash heard his voice and turned in the direction where he heard it.

"Hey Paul, when did you get here?" Asked a curious Ash

When Brock and Dawn heard this they also turned around and were now facing Paul as well.

"I was here the whole time. It is just that you people were too ignorant to notice me in the first place." Mocked Paul.

'Jerk.' Thought Ash, Dawn and Brock at the same time.

-With Naruto And Cynthia-

'I have to thread very cautiously from now on in this fight. I can't afford any more mistakes or it will come back to bite me in the butt. Now what to do? Do I wait for him to make the next move or do I make it myself. The clock is ticking. What to do? What to do?' Pondered Cynthia in thought.

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower." Called out Cynthia. 'Ok now hopefully this gives me an opening when he reacts'

"Use Sandstorm and send the Flamethrower back where it came from." Replied Naruto in a calm tone of voice.

Dragonite began to wave its arms and created a sand tornado that it launched at the Flamethrower before sending it back in the direction of Garchomp.

As Cynthia saw the approaching Flamethrower enhanced Sandstorm, she knew it was now a crucial time in the match.

'It is all or nothing now. Please let this work.' Pleaded Cynthia internally.

"Garchomp, use Giga Impact."

As many members of the crowd had seen during the television broadcast earlier that day, Garchomp's body became surrounded by spiralling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounded Garchomp's body and it flew at Dragonite, speeding through the Sandstorm like it was nothing, and heading towards its target.

Seeing the incoming Garchomp, which looked like a purple missile, Naruto knew that there was not enough time to dodge and thus he realised that he had to do something to lessen the damage so his Dragonite could make it through this.

"Dragonite, use Protect."

With the defence set Naruto waited with baited breath to see if it would be enough. As Garchomp's body made contact with the Protect barrier, the barrier shattered and Dragonite was sent flying backwards before landing on the hard floor.

-With The Spectators-

"What… just happened. Cynthia's Garchomp just breezed through the barrier and the sandstorm like they were… nothing… it is simply… phenomenal." Gasped Dawn. This battle just kept surprising her time and time again.

"What… can you say… she is the champion." Muttered an astonished Ash who was struggling to find his voice right now.

Most of the spectators were so taken back by what just happened that they did not notice the smug look on Naruto's face that practically yelled "I have won.".

-With Naruto And Cynthia-

'That did it. It's over. His Dragonite is finished.' Thought Cynthia in triumph. Unfortunately for the Sinnoh champion that feeling was replaced with the feeling of shock when Dragonite slowly began to get up.

"B-but h-how?" Stammered a stunned Cynthia. She was not alone in this aspect. A majority of the crowd were having similar thoughts.

'The Protect may not have been strong enough but it did manage to reduce the damage that the Giga Impact would have caused so in the end it served its purpose.' Thought Naruto as he gave himself a pat on the back for his quick thinking.

Cynthia was snapped out of her state of shock as Naruto spoke up.

"I am afraid that it is time to end this. This battle has dragged on for long enough I feel. Dragonite, use Horn Drill and wrap this up." Said Naruto.

Dragonite's horn began rotating like a drill as it flew towards Garchomp at high speeds. As soon as the attack made contact, Garchomp was down and knocked out.

"Giga Impact is a strong move. However, along with being one of Garchomp's strengths it is also one of its greatest weaknesses as it leaves Garchomp defenceless against attacks for a short period of time after the Giga Impact has been launched. So if your opponent has a pokemon with a one-hit ko move then it is all over." Explained Naruto, a giant smirk on his face.

Complete silence reigned over the area for the next few minutes. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The deafening silence was soon replaced by the loud cheers of the surrounding spectators.

-With the Spectators-

"I see but I don't believe it. He did it. He took down the Champion's prized Garchomp." Said one spectator.

"It is inconceivable. He is on another level compared to us. He… he rocks!" Said another spectator.

Both spectators blinked their eyes several times to make sure that their organs of sight were not playing tricks on them

-With Naruto and Cynthia-

Cynthia looked on at the spot where her Garchomp had fallen just moments ago.

'He beat me. He beat me fair and square. When my friends hear about this they are never going to let me live this down…ever.' Thought Cynthia as she saw her opponent approaching her.

When he was two feet away from her, Naruto extended his hand for her to shake, which she took of course.

"That was a truly great battle Cynthia. You are as strong as you are beautiful. I really enjoyed myself out there today. I hope that we can battle again in the distant future." Said Naruto with a warm smile on his face.

If people were to take closer look they would be able to spot a faint blush on Cynthia's cheeks.

'What I am doing! Why on earth am I blushing?' Thought Cynthia as she quickly fought down her blush and gave her opponent, Naruto the same warm smile that he gave her.

When Naruto saw her smile, he felt a sense of warmth in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why but he felt entranced by that smile.

"I would love to do battle with you again as well Naruto. You are a truly fine opponent." Replied a now much happier Cynthia.

End Chapter

So that concludes the first chapter of this fic.

Few things to state again :

Do not worry about what Naruto did in those last seven years when he first arrived in this new dimension, some of that will be explained in the second chapter and the rest will be explained slowly as the story progresses.

Now for ages :

Naruto : 23 (When he entered the pokemon universe he was 16. So now after 7 years he is 23.)

Cynthia : 23 ( I made her the same age as Naruto so it would be easier to pair the two of them up)

Ash : 14

Brock : 17

Dawn : 11

Now another few things to say,

1\. Do not bother flaming as I will ignore you.

2\. If you tell me kindly how to improve then I am ok with it and will accept the criticism with an open mind

3\. If you all are wondering how Dragonite used Dig then that will be answered in the second chapter of this story

4\. I need you guys to give me some ideas for Naruto and Cynthia's relationship, like how I can make them get close and what events can build and strengthen a bond between the two of them.

5\. As for update times, it depends on how much free time I have. Personally I do not feel the need to rush and update. It would just reduce the quality of the storyline. I am going to take my time and plan so updates times will never be fixed.

That is all I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and I wish you all the best

Peace 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pyramid King and The Lustrous Orb

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

After shaking hands with Cynthia, Naruto walked over to where Cynthia's Garchomp was now standing at, even if it was a bit shakily, before taking out a small see through plastic bag from one of his pants pockets.

Naruto opened up the plastic and took out a berry. He then extended his left hand, which he was using to hold the berry towards Garchomp's mouth in a gesture for the dragon and ground type pokemon to take the offering.

"I am sorry for having my Dragonite poison you earlier. Here take this, it is a Pecha Berry. It will cure the discomfort and pain that was caused by the poison." Said Naruto in a kind voice. He did not enjoy making pokemon suffer. Not at all. It was the opposite actually, he completely opposed it.

Garchomp looked unsure on whether it was safe to take the berry or not as it was not used to accepting things from people other than Cynthia. So it looked back to its trainer for confirmation.

After receiving a small nod from the Sinnoh champion, who had seen the berry in Naruto's hand and knew what it was, Garchomp took the berry with one of its arms before devouring the whole berry in one bite.

Garchomp was fondly surprised when it found that the berry was sweet and rather delicious too. As a show of thanks, the Garchomp let out an approving "Gar" thus letting the trainer know somewhat of how it felt.

Before any other events could take place, all the people who were gathered at the Amity Square, quickly turned their heads upwards as they saw a huge shadow form on the ground which indicated that there must be something large flying in the skies above.

Upon looking, most people were unable to identify the giant flying object, that was shaped like a pyramid, but a certain few were. One such individual, who decided to voice his excitement, was Ash Ketchum.

"Hey Brock, look it is the Battle Pyramid!" Exclaimed Ash as he pointed a finger at airborne the battle facility which was headed in the direction of the east.

Brock did not get to reply though as Paul decided to rudely cut in.

"Wait a minute here! How would someone like you know about it?" Inquired Paul. Paul knew exactly what the Battle Pyramid was, his brother Reggie had failed to beat it after all. This facility's frontier symbol was the only one that Reggie did not have in his collection.

"Oh that is simple really. I challenged it before. Sure it took me three tries, but in the end I managed to beat it." Said Ash in a nonechelant manner.

"What! You beat it. Please, the chances of someone like you beating the Battle Pyramid is extremely slim if not near non-existent." Stated Paul. Paul was someone who was not going to believe just anything anyone said to him. His gigantic ego would not allow him to accept that someone who he had deemed 'unworthy' was able to accomplish such a task.

"But I did beat the Battle Pyramid. I did! I did! I did!" Retorted Ash

Most of the people who had heard this conversation instead of being impressed had large sweatdrops due to Ash's childish antics.

What a way to make a first impression Ash.

A few minutes later, Naruto's Poke Nav's match call feature activated and his Poke Nav began to ring. Naruto saw that it was a call from Brandon and decided to pick it up.

"Hello Brandon. It is good to see you again."

"The same to you. I have arrived at our pre-determined meeting point for today. After I land the Battle Pyramid at a safe location, I as well as someone that is accompanying me will meet up with you at the nearest Pokemon Center."

"Alright Brandon, sounds good. I will see you there." Said Naruto as he ended the call and placed the Poke Nav back in one of his pockets.

He was about to head to the Pokemon Centre, both to heal his Dragonite and to meet Brandon, but he didn't get very far (2 steps) before he came face to face with one black haired pokemon trainer from Pallet Town.

"You know Brandon?" Asked a curious Ash.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at the question. "Excuse me but do I know you?" Asked Naruto in response.

Ash had the decency to look sheepish and scratch the back of his head at this.

"Oh I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ash Ketchum and I am going to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master." Proclaimed Ash in a way that brought back some old memories of Naruto's.

'This guy here reminds me of myself when I was twelve years old, running around in my bright orange jumpsuit and shouting to all the people of The Village Hidden In The Leaves about how I was going to be the greatest Hokage the village had ever known,' Thought Naruto as he looked at the young Ash, who looked like he was ready to start bouncing up and down any moment now.

"Ok, well it is nice to meet you Ash. To answer your earlier question, yes I do know Pyramid King Brandon. He is actually one of my close friends, but if you don't mind… I really do have to get going now." Said Naruto

"Whoops! My bad" Replied Ash as he realised he was blocking Naruto's path and quickly moved out of the way before walking behind and following after Naruto along with his friends Brock and Dawn, his rival Paul as well as The Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia who also had to get her Garchomp healed.

-At The Pokemon Center-

After entering the Pokemon Centre, Naruto headed over to the counter where Nurse Joy was seated before handing his injured and fatigued Dragonite over into the nurse's care.

Naruto then wandered around the Pokemon Centre for about 5 minutes or so before he was able to spot Brandon, who Naruto was mildly surprised to find out was currently with the owner of Kanto Battle Frontier, Scott. The two of them were both wearing their usual attires (Author note : Think of the outfits that Brandon and Scott wear during The Advanced Battle Series and The Battle Frontier Series)

"Well Scott, this is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be with Brandon. Not that I am not happy to see you though." Said Naruto, the last sentence being said to avoid any misunderstanding or confusion.

"Well Naruto, it is nice to see you as well. What do you say we all head over to the Pokemon Centre's cafeteria. We can begin our discussion there." Suggested Scott. It was always nice to talk and grab a bite to eat at the same time.

"Sure, that sounds like a fine idea to me. What do you say Brandon?" Asked Naruto as he glanced over at the head of the Battle Pyramid.

Brandon's only response was a simple "Hn", (does that response remind you of anyone) which Naruto and Scott did not mind at all and instead took off for the cafeteria.

-At The Cafeteria-

Naruto, Brandon and Scott were seated at a rectangular shaped table that was light green in colour. Each one of them had a plate of food with them but had opted not to eat just yet, choosing to focus on what they were talking about first as they had decided that their food could wait for a while.

It was not going to get up and run away after all.

Nope, no chance of something like that happening. At least unless it was affected by some radioactive wave that caused it to mutate or if it magically learned how to grow a set of legs.

"So Brandon, were you able to learn anything new about the Lustrous Orb or the writings on the tablet that was found alongside of it." Asked Naruto, getting right down to business.

"I have had no such luck I am afraid. I have not come across anything like this before so I am able to understand why you were having difficulties in deciphering what was engraved on the tablet-" This was all Brandon managed to say before he heard a feminine voice ask him and his friends a question.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if we join you three?" Asked the feminine voice.

Naruto turned around to see who had asked the question, only to find out that it was Cynthia, who was also with Ash, Brock, Dawn and surprisingly Paul.

"No not at all. Please…take a seat." Replied Naruto as he gestured towards one of the empty seats at the table. 'This is going to be a nuisance. I can feel it already.'

Cynthia took a seat on the right of Naruto, while Ash took a seat on the left of Naruto. Paul sat next to Ash, Brock sat next to Brandon and Dawn sat next to Scott. Once everyone was settled down, Cynthia decided to start up the conversation which had been interrupted all but a few moments ago.

"Well gentlemen, I was walking by when I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and how you were talking about the Lustrous Orb. And I was wondering if this Lustrous Orb is the same one, which the researchers in Celestic Town have been searching the Celestic Ruins for several months now, but were unable to locate it. Care to shed some light on this matter?" Asked Cynthia but the three (Naruto, Scott and Brandon) could tell by… the look that she was currently giving them that they were going to spill… now.

Yep, Naruto's intuition had been spot on.

"I suppose that there would be no point in hiding anything from you. So I am not going to beat around the bush here. Instead I am going to get straight to the point." Said Naruto as he let out a deep a sigh before placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on the back of both of his wrists.

"About approximately 3 months ago, I was able to locate the Lustrous Orb. When I found it though, it was alongside what I presumed to be an ancient tablet at that time. However, no matter how hard I tried, I was unable to decipher what was written on the tablet." Said Naruto as he showed Cynthia a photo of the writings that were on the tablet. The others (Paul, Ash, Dawn and Brock) tried to lean in to get a closer look at the picture.

Though the four of them had little to no knowledge in this area, they still wanted to sate their curiosity. Who wouldn't for that matter?

"I have never seen such a type of writing… what is it?" Asked Cynthia in bewilderment as she was sure that she had not come across a writing of this nature before… ever.

"I am not sure myself. I have spent over 5 years in the area of researching things like ancient tablets and ruins but have yet to encounter such a… special case like this one.

I am sure you are able to deduce that due to this, the chances of me understanding this language and writings are very, very slim and the chances me being able to figure out what they are trying to say are even lower.

However, I am not one to give up easily. So I contacted one of my close friends, who I also knew had a vast experience in this field, and paid him a visit. I asked him for his help regarding this about a month ago. That man was none other than the Pyramid King, Brandon. We had decided to meet up today to discuss his progress on the matter but as you can see, he himself has not been successful." Explained Naruto before turning his gaze towards Cynthia to see what her reaction would be.

"But even so that still does not explain how you were able to locate the Lustrous Orb faster than Celestic Town's Research Team. They have been searching for at least half a year prior to today for the orb." Questioned Cynthia as she narrowed her eyes slightly and focused on his facial expressions so as to be able to detect any form of deceit.

If this man thought he was going to be able to fool her than he was wrong… dead wrong.

"Perhaps the Research Team would have been able to get their hands on the orb, if it had been in the Celestic Ruins in the first place. Now I am not sure if it was moved or not, but when I had found the Lustrous Orb… it was not at the location which you said it should be at." Replied Naruto unfazed by Cynthia's piercing and intoxicating not to mention gorgeous (bad Naruto) gaze.

"What did you want the Lustrous Orb for anyway?" Asked Cynthia. This question was on the minds of several others at the table as well so it was no surprise when all eyes turned towards Naruto.

"I merely desired to study the orb to learn more about the legendary pokemon Palkia. I am sure you already know this but, the Lustrous Orb is said to be related to Palkia and also has the ability to increase said pokemon's powers. I have no ill intentions if that is what you are thinking." Replied Naruto in an emotionless voice quite similar to that of one Itachi Uchiha, which caught the others off guard for a brief second. Just a brief second. They went back to normal after that.

'The main reason I took it though, is because if I didn't then Team Galactic, who I know for a fact have been eying the Orb for some time now, would have jumped at the opportunity to get their hands on it. That is something that I cannot allow to occur. Although, I am not sure what those twits (Team Galactic) are planning just yet, I cannot let their plan succeed… no matter the cost.

Or the results will not be pretty. Oh yes you can bet on that. It won't be pretty at all.' Thought Naruto darkly as he knew that such people had to be dealt with at the earliest time possible, they were good for nothing troublemakers. These people who called themselves Team Galactic just rubbed Naruto in the wrong. He felt like they were somewhat like that bastard Obito (when he had lost his way course).

"Then I guess there is nothing that can be done. Naruto Namikaze, I on behalf of the Celestic Town Research Team and my grandmother, Professor Carolina am humbly requesting you to enter a negotiation with us for what you will want in exchange for the Lustrous Orb. If it is money that you desire, then we will pay you whatever sum of cash you request in exchange for the Lustrous Orb.

This orb is very vital for the research we are conducting and thus are willing to pay you a hefty sum of it." Said Cynthia, being completely frank. There was no reason to sugarcoat or candy coat subjects like this. It was pointless.

All the occupants of the table went silent for a moment. Whatever they were expecting Cynthia to say… it was not this. The silence in the cafeteria was so great, that if it occured in a forest instead, you could hear the sound crickets chirping without any difficulty at all

Their reverie was broken by the chuckling of the person that the statement was directed at.

Naruto let out a few soft chuckles before cocking his head back and placing his arms behind his head.

"Cynthia, do you honestly think so lowly of me. You wound me!" Exclaimed Naruto as he clutched his chest in mock hurt. "I am not someone who craves after wealth. If I was such a person then I could have sold the Lustrous Orb to tons of people who would pay millions for it in the black market.

Though, it has become increasingly evident to me that the Lustrous Orb really means a great deal to you as well as several others in Celestic Town. In that case, my reply to you is simple.

Take it. I will not charge you a single cent. I have no need of the money that you offer. Nor am I trying to insult you by doing something like this. But if giving you the Lustrous Orb makes you happy, then by all means it is yours from today." Continued Naruto as if it was no big deal at all.

"Brandon, you did bring the Lustrous Orb along with you when you flew here in the Battle Pyramid did you not?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I did. I will hand it to you later tonight." Replied Brandon.

Cynthia was rendered speechless. This man was willing to hand over the Lustrous Orb to her just like that? But that was not the main reason she was speechless, that was caused by the way this man had phrased his words. Would he simply go that far just to make her happy?

The mere thought of something like that happening made her insides all funny and gave her a funny feeling as well. What was this feeling? She had no idea. She had never felt like this before. Cynthia decided that maybe she should befriend this man, he certainly seemed serious about his statement earlier.

There were no traces of lies in his statement as well, which added to her belief that he was 100% truthful about what he had just said. She felt that he would make a good friend to her and she was certain that there was one way or two that she could help him out in the future… being a champion had its perks after all.

"Well now that, that matter has been settled, how about we discuss something a little… less serious" Suggested Scott trying to lighten the mood.

"Naruto, I would like to ask you a question if you do not mind?" Spoke Brock.

"Well technically you just did. But go ahead I will let you ask another." Replied Naruto as he waved a hand in the air.

"During your battle with Cynthia earlier, your Dragonite used Dig, which I am sure that its species is incapable of learning. So how did it use Dig exactly?" Asked Brock. Brock was one of the few people who had noticed this. He did not point that out in the heat of the battle but had chosen to confront Naruto about it himself, which he was doing right now.

'Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique is awesome that is how. I am really lucky that I 'borrowed' Kakashi sensei's scroll which had all the 1000 techniques that he had copied in his lifetime. And the best part is I only made a copy so he never noticed, but I can't tell them that now can I? What should I say instead?' Thought Naruto as he contemplated all the options he had on the table.

"I am awesome that's why." Declared Naruto, getting face faults from all the members of the audience, except Cynthia and Brandon who sweatdropped, even Paul upon hearing this face faulted. Chuckling, Naruto continued, " The technique my Dragonite used was not Dig, well not entirely at least. It was a bastardized version of Dig. You see, I am the type of person who does not wait for things to happen.

I am a person who makes things happen. Using some 'skills' that I had learnt in the past, I was able to teach Dragonite how to move underground safely. Sure it took us 6 weeks of effort and not all of my pokemon can use the bastardized version of Dig, but it is still an accomplishment in my book." Informed Naruto proudly as he puffed out his chest.

When Naruto had finished his explanation everyone's jaws, except for Brandon's and Scott's who already knew the blonde well enough to expect him to do something like this, had dropped.

'What is this guy? What he has just done is not short of the word magnificent. Could he be this gifted?' Thought Cynthia and Paul at the same time.

Ash just seemed to become more eager to challenge this guy and Dawn… well she currently was looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes. Dawn's actions greatly irked Cynthia but the Sinnoh champion could not figure out why.

"Hey Scott, how exactly do you and Brandon know Naruto?" Asked Ash. The interests of all the other occupants at the table were piqued by this.

"Well to answer your question, Naruto was travelling around some ruins sometime around 2 years ago when he first met Brandon and challenged him to a battle." Said Scott.

"What was the result?" It was Paul who asked this question.

"I was hammered. It was a full 6 on 6 pokemon battle. He thrashed me soundly and won the battle 6-2. It was one of the biggest losses in my whole journey as a pokemon trainer." Said Brandon, not ashamed in the slightest as deep down he knew that there was not much that he could have done that day. Perhaps he could have narrowed Naruto's margin of victory slightly but there was no way he could have emerged victorious in that tussle.

"After the battle, I contacted Scott and told him about this trainer that had easily bested me in battle. Later, we arranged a meeting with him and soon after, the three of us became good friends. We learned that despite being a strong trainer, Naruto was someone who liked to keep a low profile." Continued Brandon

"But then why did he challenge Cynthia?" Asked Brock as for the second that that day, all eyes turned towards Naruto.

"As I said to Cynthia earlier today, I am taking part in the Sinnoh League this year so this was a way to make a name for myself before the time of the tournament." Replied Naruto truthfully. Lying about something as little as this would serve no purpose.

"So you battled Cynthia did you? I am sure it was a great battle" Said Scott as more of a statement than a question.

"Well it is not that big of a surprise when you look at the type of person Naruto is." Said Brandon, who knew that what Scott said was more than likely to be true.

"The battle was amazing, Naruto used some really good strategies and combos to win. Dawn even thinks that he would make a great coordinator if he tried." Praised a cheery Ash.

"I bet Naruto here challenged her to a full battle where he used his Latios-" Any further words Scott was going to say were stuck in his throat when Naruto quickly stood up and brought his right hand to cover Scott's mouth.

'Why did Scott have to open his big trap.' Groaned Naruto inwardly as he prepared for the onslaught of questions that he was sure were going to come anytime now.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"You have a Latios!" Half said half shouted all the people at the table except Scott and Brandon.

Naruto silently cursed Scott once more in his mind. Scott and Brandon were two of the few people who Naruto had trusted enough to disclose information like this to, but he really wished the man, who was probably in his thirties, hadn't just said that.

Now he would have to answer the other's questions. Sure Naruto thought that it was high time he made a name for himself, but he was not so fond of all of his secrets coming out just yet. He needed to have a few aces up his sleeve for crying out loud. No shinobi would let all of their cards be seen by their opponents. It was a recipe for certain death. Well not death in this 'new world', due to its much more peaceful nature compared to the Elemental Nations, but you get the idea.

At least their group was the only one in the cafeteria at the time. This way no one else knew about Naruto's involvement with the Lustrous Orb or the fact that he had a Latios in his possession.

*BOOM*

Fortunately or unfortunately for Naruto, in the next few seconds there was an explosion in the Pokemon Centre and smoke quickly started to spread and fill the building. Hastily making it out of the Pokemon Centre, although the group of people (Naruto and the others) did have to endure a coughing fit along the way, their eyes scanned the nearby premise as they searched for the cause of the explosion once they were outside.

After a while, they spotted the people who had been the reason for the explosion in the first place.

There in their Meowth shaped hot air balloon were Jessie, James and Meowth.

Jessie was wearing a white tank top that had a large 'R' on it, indicating that she was a member of Team Rocket, and a black undershirt. She was also wearing a short white skirt that reached the top of her knees as well as a pair of black knee socks that went up all the way to the top of her calves. And to top it off, she was sporting a pair of round shaped green coloured earrings.

James, like Jessie, was wearing a white shirt with a large 'R' on it indicating that he too was a member of the notorious Team Rocket. He was also wearing a pair of black gloves and a black undershirt. His lower body attire consisted of a pair of long white pants and a pair of black boots.

And Meowth… well Meowth looked like any other Meowth as it was not wearing any accessories or anything else that was special or worth mentioning.

Upon closer inspection, Naruto was able to spot something he really did not like. Attached to the bottom of the hot air balloon carriage was a cage, but that was not what set Naruto off.

What set the blonde off was the fact that inside the cage were pokemon, pokemon that these goons had probably poached. His Dragonite and Cynthia's Garchomp were also amongst the group of stolen pokemon.

'Cynthia's Garchomp and my Dragonite are probably still quite tired from the earlier battle, thus making them easier to catch.' Thought Naruto grimly.

As fate would have it, things did not get much easier. A random trainer had ordered his pokemon to attack and had managed to break the wires that were keeping the cage attached to the hot air balloon in an attempt to save all the pokemon.

It was an attempt gone wrong.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose; he felt a major headache coming on as he saw the wires slowly snapping one by one. Once all of them gave way, the cage holding the Pokemon would come crashing down and if the pokemon were still inside of the cage at the time it collided with the ground then the impact would cause them to be injured.

Severely injured.

And there was no way in hell Naruto would let that happen. He had to come up with a plan to get those innocent pokemon out of this mess.

He had to come up with one fast too.

Then it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. His Latios, that was the answer. He might have to reveal one of his legendary pokemon but it was something that had to be done for the wellbeing of many other pokemon.

"Latios, Espeon, I need your assistance." Called out Naruto as he let out some of his strongest allies.

Latios was a bird like, dragon and physic pokemon. It had an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body was blue with jet plane wings and fin like feet. It had a red triangular marking on its chest. It had white and blue arms that could be tucked into its body. The upper half of its body was white. It had triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle.

Espeon was a quadruped, mammalian pokemon with two pairs of slender legs and dainty paws. It was covered in fine, lilac fur. Its ears were large, and it had a pair of purple eyes with white pupils. There were tufts of fur near its eyes, and it had a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. It also had a thin, forked tail.

'So he really does have a Latios after all.' Thought Cynthia as she laid her eyes on the dragon and psychic type legendary from Hoenn.

Dawn had taken out her Pokedex and scanned Naruto's newly revealed Latios. "Latios, the eon pokemon. Latios has the ability to make others see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This pokemon is intelligent and understands human speech very well. By tucking in its wings and forelimbs, it can fly faster than a jet." Said the mechanical voice of the Pokedex.

It was at this time that the last of the wires had given way and the cage began to descend towards the ground. However, Naruto was not… that worried at least. This was because at least now he had a way to stop this.

"Alright Latios, Espeon, I want both of you to use Psychic and stop the cage from falling."

Latios' and Espeon's eyes began to glow light blue, and the cage became outlined in a similar coloured light, before it came to a halt in mid-air.

"Now bring the cage down slowly and gently." Instructed Naruto

Latios and Espeon then slowly brought the cage downwards and placed it in front of where Naruto was currently standing.

'Phew! That was good thinking on my part if I do say so myself.' Thought Naruto as he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

'Now to teach these three a lesson.' Thought Naruto as he looked at the trio, whose emotions were quite easy to read right now. Naruto knew they were angered and seething that their plan had been foiled but at the same time they were also frightened of what was to come.

"Latios, use Luster Purge, Espeon, use Hyper Beam."

Latios opened its mouth and white sparkles formed and gathered in front of it, forming together into a pink ball of energy. Latios then fired a massive pink beam from the ball at the trio of pokemon thieves.

At the same time, Espeon gathered energy before shooting out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth at the hot air balloon.

These two attacks sent Jessie, James and Meowth airborne.

"Every time we get so close to succeeding, something like this always happens." Said Jessie while clenching her fists.

"Will you stop stating the obvious already!" Pointed out James. This had happened to them many times before after all.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." Exclaimed Jessie, James and Meowth in unison as the three of them continued flying away, their voices becoming less and less audible, until they were nothing but a speck in the sky.

The trainers including Naruto and Cynthia, then all rushed over to check on their pokemon. Once they were satisfied, the two champion level trainers returned their Dragonite and Garchomp respectively to their own poke balls.

Naruto then walked back to where his Latios and Espeon, were, along with the rest of the group but suddenly paused when he was halfway there.

"Is there something that you want from me?" Said Naruto to no one in particular. He didn't even bother looking behind him.

"Yes, I want to know the source of your strength. How are you so strong? You are able to keep a calm head no matter the situation. On top of that, you are able to come up with strategies to combat tough situations in the blink of an eye.

Your pokemon's strength no laughing matter either, as proven by your Dragonite, Latios and Espeon. So how did you do it? How did you gain so much power? Some secret training method perhaps? What is your secret?" Replied / Asked a certain purple haired trainer from Veilstone City.

Naruto could not help but compare this guy to one Sasuke Uchiha. The two of them sure had / shared quite a number of similarities. They both had a brooding like exterior, they were both cold and calculating, they both desired power above anything else, although Naruto knew Sasuke's craving in that area was much worse than this.

Furthermore, the two of them were both in over their heads, filled with arrogance. The two of them seemed to take things for granted and think that there were shortcuts to obtain their goals. If Naruto's observation of this guy based on how he had acted throughout the day was reasonably accurate, then there was a high possibility that this guy had a thirty foot long pole stuck up his ass.

Unbeknownst to the members of the group (Cynthia, Paul, Ash, Dawn and Brock), Naruto was someone who may have seemed to be laid back and calm but underneath was a person who, due to his past life as a shinobi, knew that it was vital to stay alert and keep your guard up at all times.

Sure, the Naruto of old was not much of a calculating and sharp shinobi, but then again after coming to this 'new world' and reminiscing about the past, he learned that there were many areas of being a ninja which he had not taken seriously that could have made a big difference in some of the major events that took place in his previous life.

With that in mind, Naruto Namikaze made it a point to re-learn all the 'boring and uncool' stuff that some people and friends had thought him in the past, then use them to his advantage in this world.

Naruto did not like to admit it at first but these 'tips' had proven to be really useful to Naruto time and time again. It had also had helped Naruto progress as a trainer much faster. Naruto wished that he could turn back the clock and stop himself from neglecting these dull (but necessary) teachings. So, Naruto would not be too surprised if this purple haired teenager turned out to have a pair of Sharingan eyes. He sure acted like an Uchiha that was for sure.

"You really are a funny one you know. Not many people would just simply go and give out their secrets just like that." Remarked Naruto, inwardly enjoying the fact that he had riled up the boy in front of him.

"How about something like this, why don't you tell me about what your belief on pokemon's strength is and I will tell you mine. That way you can compare the differences between both of our beliefs. As it is, there are not many people out there that have the same belief on pokemon that I do." Stated Naruto offhandedly.

"Very well. I belief that a trainer's main concern of his pokemon should be their strength in battle. I strongly dislike weak pokemon and have no qualms about releasing my pokemon if they do not meet my expectations. To this effect, I always check new captures with my Pokedex to learn what moves they know and I train all the pokemon that I do keep harshly to make them strong.

In my opinion bonding with pokemon would only turn them into slackers. As such I will not hesitate to scold my pokemon for losing to opponents that I feel that they could have beaten. After all, to me pokemon that do not deliver are simply dead weight and a hindrance." Said Paul, not fazed at all by how harsh and cruel that he has just sounded.

'Yup, this guy is definitely like Sasuke.' Thought Naruto, the remainder of his doubts put to rest by the way the younger brother of Reggie had just spoken.

Naruto turned his head to his left for a moment as he gained a faraway look in his eyes. At that moment a small breeze of wind brushed against his face and hair. Naruto then closed his eyes for a brief moment before he decided to give his reply to Paul.

"Paul, your way of thinking is the exact opposite of my own. Let me tell you of the first lesson that one of my teachers (Kakashi) thought me. Every trainer is educated and is told to follow a set of rules in the pokemon world. It is also a known fact that a lot of trainers decide to go by the book completely as they believe that, that is the right way to go.

But that is not what my teacher believed in. Oh no, not at all. Do you know what my teacher taught me? He said that: 'In this world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'

From the very day that you capture a pokemon, that pokemon becomes your friend and comrade. You are that pokemon's leader and thus are the one responsible for its well-being.

It is your job to guide and protect that pokemon. When a battle is lost it is not the pokemon who are at fault, it is the trainer. When someone has something precious that he / she wants to protect, it is then that, that person becomes truly strong. A true victory can only be achieved when you obtain it along with your pokemon, not by yourself.

When you support your pokemon, then they will support you. Through this a bond of trust is formed. When that bond is formed, every pokemon will go over the edge and give it a 110% for every battle. Without this bond of trust, many things that I have done with my pokemon would not have been even remotely possible in the first place.

For instance, if my Dragonite did not trust me, then we would have definitely lost the battle to Cynthia's Garchomp. If you remember correctly, there was one point during the battle when Cynthia asked her Garchomp to use Giga Impact. In response I told my Dragonite to use Protect.

Dragonite, who had gone through the strenuous battle and had a grasp of its opponents strength, undoubtedly already knew that the Protect would not be enough to stop the Giga impact. However, despite all of that, it still obeyed my command.

Do you know why? This is because my Dragonite believed in me and had faith in me. Should Dragonite have hesitated even in the slightest, then defeat would have been certain and unavoidable.

A trainer must always treat their pokemon with love and affection. This will not make a pokemon a slacker as you believe. On the contrary, this will fuel a pokemon's drive to repay its trainer for the kindness that he / she has shown it.

Take a moment and think here. Pokemon are just like humans. They want to be loved and accepted. A little bit of care and acknowledgement will go a really long way, believe me I know this better than anyone.

Pokemon do not desire to simply be used for their abilities. How would you feel if you were merely a weapon for others to use and discard whenever you wish. You would feel lonely and empty inside that's how.

Paul, know this and know this well, until you can become one with your pokemon and treat them as equals, as your family, then you will never be able to gain the power that you seek. The sooner you understand this, the better it will be for you." Explained Naruto, imparting some of the words of wisdom that Kakashi Hatake and Haku Yuki had passed on to him when he just became a shinobi.

Paul took a few minutes to process what he had just been told. This guy seemed to have the same mind-set as Ash, not something that Paul agreed with. No matter whose mouth it came from.

"Then prove to me that your ideals are so much better than mine. Battle me and show me the true extent of your strength. Only then will I give consideration to your words." Spoke Paul with conviction and determination in his voice.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he looked into Paul's eyes. It seemed that his guy was really serious about battling him.

Oh this was going to be fun.

Naruto was going to enjoy giving this guy a wakeup call.

"If this is what it takes… then so be it. If only to show you that your way of thinking is flawed then I will do battle with you. Name the conditions of the battle Paul."

"It will be a full six on six battle, pokemon exchanges allowed. The battle will be over when either one of the trainers pokemon are all unable to battle. Now then, do you accept my challenge Naruto?" Asked Paul.

"Indeed I do."

End Chapter

Take note that when Cynthia made the offer to buy the Lustrous Orb from Naruto, she was not begging. It was simply an offer and a small price when you look at the significance of the orb.

More about things like where exactly Naruto found the orb will be known when Team Galactic shows up or somewhere around the time.

Besides that, please note that Cynthia is not falling in love with Naruto right off. She currently feels... different around him. She has not identified what she is currently feeling an finds him to be a mystery / puzzle. The two of them will get to know each other more first before any major romance can take place.

One more thing it is currently around March or April in the fic and Naruto will be having his 24th birthday in the next few months. Cynthia will also be turning 24 during the year. So I hope that clears up the matter of Naruto and Cynthia's ages.

And yes next chapter you will see a full battle between Naruto and Paul

Also I need more suggestions and feedback on things like :

1\. How Naruto and Cynthia get closer together

2\. I have decided that Naruto will get three legendaries in this fic. I will not reveal if he has caught the other two legendaries yet or not. So what do you should Naruto's other two legendaries be?

3\. Future ideas and events on the story

That is all.

I hope you enjoyed reading and I wish you all the best

Peace


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Naruto Vs Paul

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

\- Current Location: At the Battle Pyramid-

Naruto and Paul were currently standing on opposite ends of the battle field that was located inside of the Battle Pyramid. Brandon's assistant, Samuel was standing on a slightly raised platform that was beside the middle divider of the battle field. (Author note : Think of the place where all the referee's usually stand.)

Samuel, had agreed to be the referee for this battle at Brandon's behest. Samuel was a young man who appeared to be in his late teens. He had light brown hair and a pair of bright blue eyes.

He was wearing a light brown uniform that looked to be suited for outdoor activities, as well as an ocean blue coloured tie. Samuel also had a bandana around his hair in a fashion which reminded Naruto of one Ibiki Morino, the head of the Torture and Interrogation Department of The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

Naruto silently pondered if it was possible that this guy was like Ibiki, but he quickly dismissed the thought. This was because Samuel seemed to lack the imposing figure and intimidating aura that Ibiki possessed. But then again, it was highly unlikely for someone to have the need for such traits in this world, unless of course they were a part of the police department.

There were also several people who were seated in the stands. Amongst them were Ash, Dawn, Cynthia, Scott, Brandon and Brock. For Brandon this was not something he was accustomed to as he was normally the one who would take part in the battles that were held in the Battle Pyramid, not sit down and watch them.

There was a first time for everything, right?

Some of you out there must be wondering how all of these guys ended up here right? Well the answer to that question is as follows.

After Paul arrogantly decided to challenge Naruto to a full battle, Scott had brought up the proposition of letting the battle be conducted in the Battle Pyramid by saying that it was a much better suited battle ground.

That or Scott probably wanted to save Paul from the humiliation that Scott knew Paul would have had to have endured otherwise.

Scott already knew that had Naruto and Paul ended up conducting their battle in the open, there would have been a much larger group of spectators present to witness what Scott knew was sure to come. It (Paul's loss) was inevitable in Scott's eyes.

Scott was fairly confident that Naruto was going to end up picking apart Paul's team… probably without much effort to boot. And with that, the group of eight (Ash, Dawn, Brock, Paul, Scott, Brandon, Cynthia and Naruto) made their way over to the Battle Pyramid.

-On The Battlefield-

"This will be a six on six pokemon battle between Naruto Namikaze and Paul of Veilstone City. Trainers send out your first pokemon." Said Samuel.

"Alright Espeon you're up." Called out Naruto as he let out the Physic eeveelution to engage in battle for the second time in the same day.

"Chimchar, standby for battle." Said Paul as he let out his Chimchar.

Chimchar was a bipedal Pokemon that resembled a chimpanzee. Its fur was primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet were light yellow. Its rear had a small, round, red patch that was obscured by flames produced by the burning gas in its stomach.

Its ears were large in comparison to its head size and were red inside. It had two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Chimchar had red markings that nearly surrounding all of its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It had a swirly crest of hair on its head.

"If both trainers are ready then you may begin." Informed Samuel.

"Alright Paul let's see what you have got. I can take anything you can throw at me, so you better not hold back or you will regret it." Stated Naruto.

"Chimchar, Fire Spin go!"

Chimchar released a spiralling fire from its mouth that formed together into a vortex and fired it at Espeon. Had the Fire Spin hit, Espeon would have been trapped in a pillar of fire.

But alas sadly it did not.

"Counter with Shadow Ball." Said Naruto

Espeon opened its mouth and created a black and purple ball in front of its mouth, then Espeon fired it at the incoming vortex of red flames.

The Shadow Ball easily cut through and overpowered the Fire Spin before heading straight for Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Dig to dodge."

Chimchar quickly dug a hole underground using both its hands before entering said hole in the nick of time as the Shadow Ball barely skimmed over its head a second or two later.

"Espeon, get near the hole and use Double Team."

Almost instantaneously Espeon sprinted across the field, coming to a stop as it was just a foot's distance or so away from Chimchar's self-dug hole before it created multiple copies of itself. These copies of Espeon surrounded the hole from all angles.

As Chimchar slowly popped its head out of the hole that it was hiding in, a sense of fear and nervousness slowly started to seep into its mind as it saw the predicament it was now in.

Not knowing what to do, Chimchar lunged at one of the Espeons hoping to get lucky and hit the right one.

Unfortunately, the 'Espeon' faded away indicating it was just a copy.

And now Chimchar was wide open.

"Espeon, Skull Bash let's go."

The real Espeon who was hidden amongst all of its copies, began running at the exposed Chimchar and its body became surrounded by a white aura. Espeon then struck Chimchar with its head. This knocked Chimchar out cold.

The floodgates had opened, and it was just the beginning.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, the winner is Espeon." Said Samuel.

Paul returned Chimchar to its poke ball, a disappointed look clearly visible on his face. He then delivered a few additional words to the fire type starter from Sinnoh.

"You should be ashamed, making one of the most basic mistakes like that. Worthless!" Spat Paul as he looked at the poke ball that Chimchar was now resting in with disdain and disapproval clearly evident in his eyes.

'This guy still doesn't get it. It is going to be harder than I thought getting him to see the error in his ways' Thought Naruto.

"Weavile, standby for battle."

"So now you are going with a dark type huh? No matter. Type advantage will make no difference against my Espeon." Said Naruto coolly.

"It does not matter how strong a psychic pokemon is, they are still weak against dark types. Dark types are even immune to Psychic attacks." Retorted Paul.

Naruto casually rolled his eyes at the remark, seeming not to care at all.

"Use Ice Shard." Said Paul.

Weavile raised its hands and formed a glowing light blue block of ice in between them. It then threw the block of ice at Espeon.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack to dodge."

Espeon ran at a fast speed and managed to avoid the incoming block of ice. While running, Espeon left a white trail of energy behind it.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack again to get up close."

Again Espeon took off, this time heading straight for Paul's Weavile.

"Rapid fire Ice Beam!" Ordered Paul.

Weavile opened its mouth and a light blue ball appeared in front of it. It then fired light a blue beam from the ball at Espeon several times. Espeon though managed to skilfully manoeuvre its way around all of the Ice Beams.

"Now use Signal Beam."

A light blue ball of energy formed in front of Espeon's head. It then fired a rainbow coloured beam from the ball at Weavile, hitting it dead on from point blank range and defeating it as well.

"Weavile is unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon." Instructed Samuel.

-In The Stands-

"Boy, I don't think this is going to take very long." Said Dawn.

"Don't count Paul out just yet; I am sure that he still has a trick or two up his sleeve." Assured Ash.

'These two do not know it, but we have yet to see Naruto's going all out.' Thought Brandon. Like Scott, he knew who the victor would be before the battle had even started. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Paul letting out his third pokemon.

-On The Battlefield-

Paul had opted to go with his Magmar for the third round. He knew that he had to try something, anything at all to try and turn this battle around. (Author note: I am not sure when exactly Paul caught his Magmar. I only know that he the earliest that he was known to have used it in the anime was against Maylene. So let's just say he already has it at this point in time.)

Magmar was a bipedal Pokemon with a red body that had yellow flame designs on it. A row of red spikes ran down its back, and there were two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one. It had a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes. Its thighs were yellow, and it had red feet with two, clawed toes each.

Its arms were covered in rigid, red scales and it had red hands with five, clawed fingers. It had black, metal shackles on its neck and ankles. At the tip of its yellow tail was a flame.

Paul knew that as things stood, this match was going downhill… and that he had to come up with a plan… fast.

"Magmar, use Will-O-Wisp"

A blue fireball appeared in between Magmar's hands and it fired it at Espeon, which upon making contact, burned it, though Naruto did not seem bothered by this.

"Espeon, use Facade."

Espeon became covered in an orange aura for a moment. It then charged at Magmar at top speed.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower."

Magmar's eyes glowed orange. Then, it released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth charging Espeon. Espeon to its credit simply took the flamethrower in stride as it charged through the flames, before smashing into Magmar and sending the semi-evolved pokemon flying backwards.

And Magmar was down.

"Magmar is unable to battle." Said Samuel.

"Always remember to be careful when using a technique or your opponent could end up using it against you." Lectured Naruto as he repeated the words that Kakashi had told him during Team 7's bell test when he was a newly made genin

"Alright Paul, who's next?" Asked Naruto in a bored tone of voice as he placed a hand over his mouth pretending to stifle a fake yawn.

Paul stared at the Espeon in front of him. This pokemon may be… quite strong… okay scratch that, very strong. But now it was burned, and Paul knew he finally had something to work with.

It was not much, but at least it was something.

"Ursaring, standby for battle." Said Paul as he let out his fourth pokemon.

Ursaring was a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. Its broad body was covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which were a light tan. It had narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders was longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resembled epaulettes.

There was a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Ursaring's forelimbs were long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs were short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail was large and spherical in shape.

"Begin the battle." Called out Samuel

"Espeon, I think it is time we get rid of that nasty burn, don't you?" Asked Naruto. The purple feline pokemon simply gave a curt but small nod. It already knew what move its trainer wanted it to execute next.

"Fine then. Use Rest." Said the spiky blond haired trainer.

-In The Stands-

"Wait a minute! If he had a move like Rest, then why didn't Naruto use it earlier?" Asked Dawn.

"You see, although Rest is a move that heals the user's status problem's and restores the user to full health, it also leaves the user vulnerable to attack while it is in a state of slumber." Explained Brock.

"That is not all though, Naruto's Espeon had a move like Façade which Naruto wanted to use to his advantage as much as possible. You see, the power of Facade is doubled if the user is paralyzed, poisoned or burned.

So by waiting for a while, he was able to take out Paul's, Magmar much easier." Added Cynthia, who was really impressed by the way Naruto was able to think several steps ahead of his opponent time and time again. He had already done so several times today.

"But that still does not change the fact that Naruto's Espeon will be easier to attack now." Pointed out Ash.

"Oh I highly doubt it; you see Naruto would not do something like this without something to back up his pokemon. He knows that by using Rest, an opponent could do the same thing he did to Cynthia earlier today, and use a one-hit-ko move on him. So I am extremely sure that Naruto is up to something. He is almost always prepared for these type of scenarios." Replied Scott.

'What are you planning Naruto?' Thought Brandon.

-On the Battlefield-

"Ursaring, use Slash."

Ursaring claws glowed white and it ran at Espeon as it attempted to slash the aforementioned Pokemon.

"Espeon, it's time to use Sleep Talk."

Espeon's entire tail glowed white and it hit the Ursaring's claw with it. The force of the two attacks cancelled each other out.

'So Espeon used Iron Tail huh? I guess I will try my luck again by using Sleep Talk for a second time then see what happens.' Thought Naruto.

"Sleep Talk one more time." Ordered Naruto.

The top part of Espeon's head glowed blue and its head became surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shot forward at Ursaring like a missile, before slamming its head into it.

"Ursaring, strike back with Hyper Beam." Said Paul.

The purple haired trainer was given a not so pleasant surprise when instead of attacking, Ursaring backed away slightly, cowering in fear.

"What! Why is Ursaring scared?" Asked Paul more to himself than anyone in general.

"This was caused by the move Espeon just used when using Sleep Talk. That move was called Zen Headbutt. Not only is it a powerful move, Zen Headbutt also has a chance of causing the opponent of the user to flinch, thus preventing them from attacking." Explained Naruto, causing Paul to grit his teeth in anger.

'I just can't seem to get a break here. What on earth am I supposed to do? Not only is this guy strong, he is also extremely lucky. Darn Him!' Thought Paul.

As fate would have it, it was at that moment that Espeon woke up.

"Would you look at that? It seems that Espeon is now wide awake. And it happened just as your Ursaring has decided to lose its nerve. What… impeccable timing… don't you agree Paul? Now Espeon, lets show them what a REAL Hyper Beam is like." Boasted / Mocked Naruto

Espeon gathered energy before shooting out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth, defeating Paul's fourth Pokemon the very moment the move made contact.

Surprisingly, Paul instead of being angered or frustrated more than he already was, smirked at the development.

After returning Ursaring, Paul let out his fifth Pokemon.

"Torterra, standby for battle."

Torterra was a bulky quadruped Pokémon that resembled a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There was a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell.

There was a patch of brown, which resembled soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounded the shell, and formed a diamond shaped continuation on the front. Torterra's body appeared sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half being brown.

Its mouth was jagged and at the end of its snout was a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw was green and there were two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. Torterra's small, red eyes were encircled by a black ring. Its legs were thick and they had four toes each, which appeared as if they were actually jagged stones. There were three toes on the front and one on the heel.

As the large and bulky grass and ground type pokemon landed on the ground, it let out a loud battle cry signifying its intent to engage its opponent in combat.

'Okay now is my chance. He just had his Espeon use Hyper Beam, so the best course of action would be to strike while it can't move.' Schemed Paul in his head, though all of his plans went straight out the window with what Naruto did next.

"Espeon return." Said Naruto as the blonde returned the psychic type eeveelution to its poke ball.

-In The Stands-

"That was a good move by Naruto, a pokemon will have to take a while to recharge after a Hyper Beam has been launched. Knowing this, Naruto decided to call back Espeon for another pokemon to avoid it taking any unnecessary damage." Commented Cynthia.

-On The Battlefield-

'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' Yelled Paul in his head, as he kept mentally berating himself for not remembering that Naruto could switch out his pokemon as well. Paul felt like going and smashing his head against a wall right now, and he probably would have done it too if it was not for the fact that there were other people here right now. That and it wouldn't look good for his image.

'Alright, now let's see what he sends out next' Thought Paul as he, as well as all the people watching in the stands eagerly awaited the identity of Naruto's next pokemon

"Lucario, it's your turn." Called out Naruto.

Lucario was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest.

It had a long snout and a pair of ears. Besides that, it had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possessed cream-coloured fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts.

It had a medium length tail of the same blue colour as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its feet. It also had four small black appendages on its head.

"Paul, seeing as this has not been much of a battle thus far… I am going to let you have the next move." Mocked Naruto as he made a 'come at me' gesture with his right hand. Naruto in actuality was goading/ baiting Paul.

'Is he insulting me? Does he think of me to be nothing more than a nuisance? Well I will show him! No one does something like that and gets away with it.' Fumed Paul in his mind.

"Torterra, use Giga Drain on Lucario."

The three mountains on Torterra's shell glowed green, and matching energy beams extended from their tips. The beams wrapped around Lucario's body, who made no attempt to dodge, draining its energy, before receding back into Torterra's shell after the attack was completed.

"Now use Frenzy Plant" Ordered Paul

Torterra's body became outlined in green and it slammed its front two legs into the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and headed straight for Lucario.

"Not yet Lucario, let the roots get just a little closer." Said Naruto through the telepathic bond that the two shared.

Just as the roots were about to hit Lucario dead on, Naruto called out his next order.

"Use Extreme Speed and get into the air." Said the blond haired trainer.

Lucario bent its legs and became surrounded in a white and clear aura, before jumping up into the air at a high speed.

"Now Lucario, it is time to use that move." Said Naruto.

Paul looked up towards the ceiling of the Battle Pyramid only to be met with the sight of Lucario, who was now looming dangerously above Torterra with a giant light blue coloured spiralling sphere of energy in its right paw. To make things even more impressive than they already were, the spiralling sphere was of gigantic proportions, even larger than that of Lucario's own body.

The first thought that entered the minds of Paul and everyone watching the fight, minus Scott and Brandon, simply because the two of them had already seen the attack first-hand before were : 'What the Flying Fuck is that thing?!'

When the attack impacted with Torterra, there was a large shockwave unleashed. Once the dust from the shockwave subsided, the spectators were able to see the formation of a massive crater in the middle of the field, where Torterra was standing before being smashed with that last attack.

'Such ridiculous power! I don't think any of my pokemon could have taken that blast head on and not be knocked out, not even my Torterra.' Thought Paul in resignation. His brain had been the first to reboot after witnessing the renowned Fourth Hokage's Jutsu being incorporated into a pokemon battle move.

Paul turned his gaze towards the newly formed crater, which looked to be at least a good metre or two, maybe even more in diameter to see that the now bruised and battered continent pokemon, which was laying unmoving in said crater did indeed have swirls in its eyes, indicating that it was in no condition to continue battling. Paul let out a deep sigh of exasperation before returning Torterra to its poke ball.

"I forfeit this match. There is no point in continuing this any further. I know that I have lost." Admitted Paul, although he did it a tad bit begrudgingly.

"I guess that's it then. Nice Lucario, great battle." Praised Naruto.

The Aura pokemon looked back at its trainer and thanked him for his praise, shortly before Naruto returned it to its poke ball.

-In The Stands-

'The result was set in stone from the very beginning. Now the real question is: How will Paul react to this one sided battle?' Thought Scott and Brandon.

Cynthia, Dawn, Brock and Ash were still very curious about the final attack used by Naruto's Lucario but decided to save their questions for later. Ash was currently looking back down onto the damaged battlefield with uncertainty in his eyes; on one hand he felt that this was necessary for Paul to see that his ways were indeed wrong.

Ash like Naruto, hoped that Paul would now change his training methods and outlook on life. On the other hand though, Ash could not help but gain some new added respect for Paul. The trainer from Pallet Town knew that it would take some real guts to go and challenge someone like Naruto the way Paul did.

In Ash's mind Naruto was not someone to be taken lightly. In fact that was understatement. Seeing Naruto's Dragonite bring down Cynthia's Garchomp had sparked a new sense of determination in him.

It had shown Ash that anything was possible. The son of Delia Ketchum had resolved to make it to the top just like Naruto Namikaze. After finding out that the two of them shared similar beliefs, Ash's confidence in his chances of accomplishing his life-long dream of becoming a pokemon master through hard work and bonds with his pokemon had skyrocketed to unimaginable heights.

So it was no big surprise when Ash rushed down onto the battlefield and offered some kind words to Paul in an attempt to cheer his rival up a little bit.

"I will tell you Paul, that was great." Chirped Ash as he placed a comforting hand on Paul's right shoulder, which Paul decided to ignore. Instead Paul just spared a sideways glance at Ash before focusing his gaze on Naruto once more.

The ex shinobi was still standing on the other side of the field and had not moved yet, his face remaining impassive. As their gazes met, the son of Minato Namikaze decided to impart a little advice to Paul.

"We will battle again someday, think back about what happened today, train hard and when you are ready come and face me in battle once more." Adviced Naruto.

"I will work on it. Goodbye for now then." Said Paul as he gave a respectful bow and walked off.

-Scene Change: Pokemon Centre Treatment Room-

Shortly after Paul had walked out of the Battle Pyramid, he was followed by the others (Scott, Brandon, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Cynthia and Naruto). It was then that Ash had pointed out that Paul was walking in the direction opposite to where the Pokemon Centre was located.

Naruto and Cynthia had stopped Paul and reminded him that his injured Pokémon needed to be treated first, to which he accepted. Unfortunately, when they got to the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy claimed that she needed to perform emergency surgery on an injured Pokémon. Thus, Naruto decided to heal Paul's Pokémon by himself.

Cynthia offered her assistance to Naruto in treating Paul's pokemon, as she also had an above average knowledge in the medical field. Naruto gratefully accepted her help and thanked her for it.

Nurse Joy then showed them to one of the empty treatment rooms before heading off to perform the emergency surgery.

While treating Paul's Torterra, Naruto explained that when they are hit with powerful attacks, pokemon tend to get a fever sometimes and thus pokemon need to be treated everywhere. Cynthia also gave Chimchar a pill and some water and then asked it to rest. And this is where we re-join the group of eight in the treatment room.

Scott and Brandon were standing near one of the two windows of the room while Paul was standing near the other window. Ash, Brock and Dawn were standing together at a corner of the room while watching Naruto and Cynthia finish up treating Paul's pokemon.

"Alright, that just about does it. Paul we are done treating your pokemon." Said Naruto while wiping off a bead of sweat from his forehead as he and Cynthia, whom were both standing in front of the trio consisting of Ash, Brock and Dawn, turned to face Paul.

"Thank you very much, both of you." Replied Paul.

"Naruto, now that Paul's pokemon are healed there is something that I want to ask you. What was that last... move that your Lucario used on Paul's Torterra?" Asked Cynthia.

The tension in the room suddenly spiked a little as the question was asked. Naruto inwardly face palmed. He seemed to be making himself the centre of attention far too often in the last 24 hours. Thinking about it again, Naruto thought that perhaps he should have just finished the battle with Paul's Torterra using a 'normal' pokemon move.

As a certain heir to the Nara clan would say, all this attention was becoming troublesome. Naruto knew that he could not slip through this one without telling the others about his technique, he would have to come clean…again.

But if the others were not going to let this slide that did not mean that Naruto was going to just tell them all the secrets of the Rasengan. He might tell them how the technique worked, but he certainly would not tell them how to learn it… not for now at least.

"To answer that question it would be better if I begin from the source of the technique. Tell me, do any of you know what aura is?" Asked Naruto

"Aura… yeah I remember now. I and Brock learned about Aura when we visited Rota sometime last year." Exclaimed Ash as a few old memories entered his mind.

"So the two of you already have a basic understanding of what aura is. Good, that makes things a little easier. But I think it is best that I explain this in detail anyway.

In the Pokemon world's past, there were once humans that could sense Aura and control its power. These humans, known as Aura Guardians, travelled around the world doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who were also in possession this innate ability.

One famous Aura Guardian was Sir Aaron who took a Lucario as his apprentice and became a hero when he sacrificed himself to stop a war from destroying the area around the Tree of Beginning. There is another story of how a Spiritomb was sealed away by an Aura Guardian who travelled with a Pikachu.

Lucario is known as the aura pokemon and also possesses the most potential in that field as it is the pokemon that is the most attuned to aura. Medicham on the other hand is a pokemon that has the capability to read Aura.

The Aura Guardians completely disappeared from history of time without a trace for some undisclosed reason a long time before the present era. There are very few humans who exist today that are able to utilise the usage of aura. I am one of those people. The only human in the present time known to have the ability to control Aura aside from myself is Riley.

I recently found out that a boy named Ash Ketchum possessed the same ability, though Ash had chosen to continue his journey as a pokemon trainer rather than follow up on the revelation. However, I also found out from Riley that Ash did follow in the footsteps of the known Aura Guardians by helping Lucario to save the Tree of Beginning." Explained Naruto.

As the last few sentences left Naruto mouth all the occupants of the room seemed to continuously look back and forth between Naruto and Ash. The latter had the decency to look a little sheepish while the former simply shrugged it off unfazed that this new piece of information about himself was now out in the open.

The way Naruto saw it, this new revelation actually worked out in his favour. He was really fortunate that chakra and aura were somewhat similar. It was one of the few reasons that enabled him to teach his Lucario how to use the Rasengan. It (the slight similarities between aura and chakra) also gave Naruto a cover up story… sort off anyway.

This way if a situation ever arose in which Naruto ever had to use the Rasengan to get himself or someone else out of trouble, he would have to a way to reveal his 'unique' abilities without revealing them completely at the same time. Whichever way you looked at it, it was a win-win situation for Naruto.

Naruto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He did not want to spend too much time on this topic; it would be for the best if he got this over and done with as soon as possible. He did not want to take the risk of revealing anything unnecessary unless he absolutely had to, and the longer this discussion dragged on, there was a higher possibility of something like that happening.

"If you are finished staring, I feel it is best we get back to the matter at hand. As I was saying earlier, the aura guardians are nearly non-existent in today's day. But that just makes them more… sought after. You see aura guardians have certain… abilities. These abilities may vary with each aura user but I can still name of few of said abilities.

Some of the capabilities of past aura users were that they were able to read minds and actions of another being. Besides that, they could 'sense' other Auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold on; they could also see through certain objects.

Furthermore, they were able to project their own aura; such as to create barriers or attacks. Moreover, they were able to transfer Aura to others but that method could prove be fatal to the user. Another ability of the aura users was that they were able to use their aura to activate time flowers.

There are various pokemon moves which seem to use aura. Aura Sphere is a move that explicitly uses aura. Aura may also be involved in the moves Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, and Water Pulse but this cannot be confirmed yet as there has been no solid evidence to back up this claim.

Now moving on, as I said earlier, Lucario is the pokemon that has the most potential in using aura. In a battle, a trainer has to use every advantage at his disposal if he / she truly desires to become the best.

After my Lucario had reached a certain strength level, I decided that it was time to tap into all that hidden potential that Lucario had in the form of its aura. So I set out to create an original move of my own. I wanted to create a move that would be simple and powerful, but at the same I wanted it to be made in such a way so that others could not simply copy it for their own usage." Naruto paused for a moment before continuing

"The move that my Lucario used on Paul's Torterra earlier was called the Rasengan. I created it by observing my Lucario's aura sphere, which I learned used a combination of aura and shape transformation to a lesser degree. I spent three whole years developing the Rasengan; my intention was to take the shape transformation of one's aura to the 'highest possible point'.

The Rasengan is a short ranged, offensive technique. It relies solely on the aura control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit for the number of times that it can be used in battle.

The compacted nature and moving speed of the aura allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiralling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater, as seen when it was used on Paul's Torterra.

When I had my Lucario learn this technique I had the learning process broken up into three separate parts. Furthermore, when the Rasengan was first completed, it was only the size of one's palm.

But I realised that this would make it hard for Lucario to hit an opponent with the Rasengan in battle without the opponent dodging it or countering it with another move. So Lucario had to work even harder to increase the size of the technique. After about another month Lucario managed to double the size of the Rasengan which I called : The Big Ball Rasengan.

It took half a year more for Lucario to get the rasengan as big as it is now. This newer version was named: The Ultra Big Ball Rasengan. The Ultra Big Ball Rasengan is currently the most powerful version of the Rasengan in terms of both power and destructive force.

It is mainly meant to be used on stronger opponents so as to take them or weaken them considerably. By breaking up the learning process into three stages and having Lucario make the Rasengan a lot larger I have achieved one of my goals: preventing other pokemon from using this move against me." Naruto had to stop his explanation about the Rasengan because a question was asked.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but what would happen if a person ordered their pokemon to use a move such as Mirror Move against the Rasengan." Asked a curious Cynthia

"Should other trainers order their pokemon to use techniques such as Mirror Move to mimic the Rasengan, then they are in for a rude awakening as it will not succeed due to the way the Rasengan was built." Said Naruto as he finished his extremely long explanation.

Sure the ex Konoha genin knew that he had… changed certain parts of the Rasengan's background but it was needed. Well he couldn't just tell the others that his deceased father, who was from another universe, which was full of ninja, created the technique now, could he? At least some of what he said was true. Naruto had to work really hard to make sure that he taught his Lucario his father's original technique using a method that was compatible with the aura pokemon.

Naruto had to actually come up with a way which would allow Lucario gain a certain level of control in the manipulation of its aura before his loyal pokemon could learn a somewhat similar version of the A-Rank ninjutsu.

Naruto noticed that the room had become really quiet… too quiet for that matter. So Naruto took a look at the few people who were in the room. His eyes turned to Scott and Brandon. Then to Ash, Dawn and Brock. After that his eyes wandered to Cynthia and Paul.

Naruto noted that they were all currently strewn in their own respective thoughts; some were in deeper contemplation than others. Though this was not to say that Naruto was not expecting something like this to occur.

The people back in the shinobi universe also sung praise about the Rasengan far and wide, and that was when it was used with chakra, which nearly every ninja was capable of utilising. But in 'this world', Naruto had made his Lucario perform his father's original technique using aura.

Also taking into account that, the number of people who could use aura in the pokemon world could be counted using the fingers in one hand, Naruto would be surprised if they could soak up all these new revelations like they did regular things.

Naruto silently wandered if now would be a good time for him to act like a thief and quickly yet stealthily get away while the others were too distracted to notice. After a few short seconds, Naruto decided against it. There was no point. That and Naruto had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that if he got up and left now, then it would just lead to more trouble. And that was the last thing he wanted.

After a short while Naruto could not take it any longer and burst out laughing as he fell to the floor and clutched both of his sides. This seemed to do the trick as the others were now not thinking in their own world and were fully aware of their surroundings once more.

"What's so funny?" Asked Cynthia with a slight edge in her voice. Naruto couldn't tell if Cynthia was irked or if she was simply posing a question in a normal manner.

Naruto put a hand over his mouth to prevent any remaining laughter that he had left from escaping his mouth, before taking a few deep breathes to recompose himself. Naruto wiped away a stray tear that was threatening to fall from his left eye, probably due to his laughing fit. He then turned towards the champion of Sinnoh with a neutral expression on his face.

"Nothing much, simply put I found it to be rather amusing to witness all of your reactions a moment or two ago." Answered Naruto, his calm voice betraying how he felt inside.

"Anyone would be in the same position if they learned what the rest of us just did a moment. How do you keep coming up with stuff like this?" Retorted a stupefied Ash.

"Can you keep a secret?" Asked Naruto in a barely audible voice, which was just slightly above a whisper.

Ash and the rest of the occupants in the room nodded before leaning in slightly to hear Naruto's reply. Naruto had an enormous shit eating grin plastered on his face, or he would have if he did not use all of the willpower he had to keep it hidden from view. It would merely end up ruining what he was going to do next.

Naruto really had to hand it to Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. The older Uchiha seemed to have a whole lot of self-control to be able to maintain that poker face everywhere he went. But Naruto could now see that there were many advantages to it (the poker face) as well.

Once Naruto thought that there had been enough suspense, he decided to give the group their long awaited answer.

"It is good to know that you all can keep a secret because… so can I." Said Naruto as in the same low tone of voice that he used earlier before bursting out into yet another set of giggles, which turned into full blown laughter a short while later.

Naruto made no attempt to suppress his enjoyment of the situation. There was no need to. He really was having the time of his life letting this side of himself loose. The prankster in him had not pulled a new prank in a while but he guessed that this was good enough.

The peeved faces that were half looking and half glaring at him would be testament to that.

These facial expression triggered Naruto's memories on how the people of The Village Hidden In The Leaves would look at him with bloody murder every single time he pulled a prank as a child, be it the time when he pranked a simple food vendor or the time when he painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

Naruto stopped his train of thought right there. All of that was in the past. Wallowing in self-pity over what could have been would prove to be pointless and an utter waste of time. He also did not want the others to know that he was feeling sad about something. And since when did Naruto Namikaze feel sorry for himself.

He was stronger than that. Much stronger!

While some of the occupants in the room were still a little bit agitated by the fact that they had been duped by Naruto, that thought was overshadowed by another which was revolving around the amount of intelligence and creativity that had been displayed by the former Hidden Leaf genin.

'Just how strong is he (Naruto) actually?' Was the question on everyone's minds.

-About 10 – 15 minutes later-

After a short while, the hype on Naruto had died down… for now, much to the aforementioned person's relief.

The topic of discussion then switched over to Paul's pokemon. And that is where we are now with Naruto and Cynthia praising Paul about his pokemon.

"Paul, your pokemon are all very well trained." Stated Naruto.

"And I am especially impressed with your Torterra. It's frankly quite amazing." Added Cynthia.

"Torterra was my very first pokemon." Stated Paul.

"That is incredible!" Said Dawn.

"You raised it from a Turtwig?" Asked Brock.

"That is right. We have travelled a lot. We made our way through the Hoenn, Johto and Kanto leagues but did not manage to win any of them. It was also during that time that I caught Weavile." Answered Paul.

"What about Chimchar?" Asked Ash

"I caught Chimchar after I came back to Sinnoh." Answered Paul.

"You have done a lot with Chimchar in such a short time." Praised Cynthia.

"So what, after all Chimchar's performance against Naruto's Espeon was atrocious if you remember." Remarked Paul.

"Until you got hit with that Hyper Beam, I don't think you cared how many of your pokemon took a fall." Cut in Ash who seemed to have had enough of the crap that Paul was dishing out about his pokemon.

"What is your point?" Asked Paul.

"Come on! How do you think your pokemon felt about that? Don't you get it Paul? Winning that way is only a win for you." Said Ash angrily as he gestured towards all of Paul's fallen Pokemon whom were all now asleep and recovering from their recent battle.

"Oh give me a break. A win is a win." Said Paul.

"You will never win this way Paul." Retorted Ash.

"Pathetic. You just keep doing things your way. I will get stronger any way I choose." Replied Paul who was not in the least moved or bothered even after the thrashing that was sent his way earlier in the day.

"You want to get stronger do you?" Asked Cynthia out of the blue as both Ash and Paul looked at her closely.

If you do… then there is something that I want to show you." Continued Cynthia as her lips quirked upwards a bit.

-At Amity Square-

Cynthia was currently standing in front of the same stone tablet which had pictures of Dialga and Palkia that she had inspected before her battle with Naruto. Naruto, Brandon, Scott, Ash, Paul, Brock and Dawn were gathered behind her.

"The words that are written on this tablet really changed my life. Listen while I read them. 'When every life meets another life, something will be born.'

When I was younger, I used to dream of nothing other than being victorious in battle. And so, I trained endlessly. Then I discovered that even the same types of pokemon have unique personalities.

At that very moment, I decided that I wanted to get to know each one of them better. After learning more and more of their ways… something completely new began to stir deep within my soul. I knew meeting knew pokemon… was just like meeting new people. I am sure that because of our meeting today, something powerful has been placed inside each and every one of us.

Something important! Something that will make us stronger in our own way. My desire to meet pokemon has spawned a dream. That one day, I will actually meet the legendary Dialga and Palkia. Then, perhaps one day I will be able to travel… back to the source and find the times and origin of all pokemon. " Said Cynthia passionately as he gazed upwards towards the bright blue sky.

Naruto silently admired Cynthia who gave her silent speech, taking in the sight of beautiful form from afar. 'She really is one of a kind. I don't think I have met a woman like her before.' Thought Naruto to himself.

"I would be amazing to meet Dialga and Palkia." Said Brock

"It sure would." Confirmed Dawn.

-The Next Day-

Thus, one of the most eventful days was concluded. Now we find Cynthia talking to Scott with Ash, Brandon, Dawn, Paul and Brock listening on intently in silence.

"Naruto just left a little earlier Cynthia. He said that he had somewhere to be, so he wanted to get a move on and did not intend to waste any time." Said Scott.

Cynthia let out a frustrated sigh sigh. 'Darn it!' Cursed Cynthia in her mind. There went that idea.

After Naruto handed Cynthia the Lustrous Orb last night (though he did it discreetly and also placed the orb in an opaque black briefcase to avoid others knowing about it), Cynthia had been planning on asking him if he would like to accompany her when she left for Celestic Town the next day. She thought that it would be a good idea to introduce Naruto to her grandmother, Professor Carolina.

Cynthia knew that the two of them (Naruto and her grandmother) would probably get along quite well. The two of them could even exchange some information and expand each other's knowledge on certain subjects. Not to mention that, the journey there would give her more opportunities to figure out a little bit more about the enigma that was Naruto Namikaze.

It seemed that her hopes had been dashed.

"Did Naruto perhaps say where he was going?" Inquired Cynthia

"No, he didn't. I'm sorry" Replied Scott as he shook his head negatively.

"Before I forget, there are some words of advice that Naruto wishes to pass on to the rest of you." Interrupted Brandon.

As several sets of eyes turned his way, Brandon decided to continue and pass on his blond haired friend's message.

"'A man does not have to live a hundred years to be remembered for a hundred years. Do something good in one day that will cause you to be remembered by the world for a hundred years.' This was a saying that Naruto asked me to tell you all to think about.

He wishes you all luck with whichever path each one you choose. He also said that he looks forward to meeting every one of you again." Said Brandon as he looked over at each one of their faces, able to see that they all currently had different thoughts on their mind.

Scott and Brandon had departed shortly later and the others followed soon after. Ash, Dawn and Brock headed off to Hearthome City while Cynthia made her move to deliver the Lustrous Orb back to her grandmother in the Celestic Town Research Centre.

All the while the Sinnoh champion's mind was on the spiky blonde haired man that she had met during the previous day. Though unaware at the time, Cynthia could not help but feel eager to meet him again. And she was not alone in this.

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Paul could not wait for their next encounter with one of the last living Uzumaki clan members as well. But alas, most of the people Naruto met always ended up being interested with the unique personality that he had.

End Chapter

Well that is the end of the third chapter.

I would like to hear what you guys have to say and any ideas you guys have for future story.

For those of you who thought that the battle was a little one sided... well... don't tell me you did not see something like this coming.

In future Naruto will also be using more jutsu to blend with his Pokemon's moves and training.

Again I would like to ask for ideas on how and Cynthia relationship should develop as I am not very good at pacing how fast a character should fall for another character.

Also do you guys want to see Ash get paired up in this fic. If so then with who? Send me your suggestions?

Lastly I was planning on putting the movies : Rise of The Darkrai as well as Giratina and The Sky Warrior. I may even do the movie : Arceus and The Jewel of Life. I need your help telling me of the timeframe in cannon when these movies take place. Thanks

That is all. I hope you enjoyed reading and I wish you all the best

Peace


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto Namikaze The New Pokemon Master

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 4: Youthful Dragon Master and Hunter J.

-5 Days After Naruto Defeated Cynthia's Garchomp-

Drake was a very experienced man. He was a trainer who had fought countless pokemon battles and sailed across many seas. He was renowned for his skills as a trainer, being hailed as one of the few people who was referred to as a dragon type master.

He had many great achievements to his name. The most notable of those accomplishments was being made the leader of Hoenn's Elite Four. He had held that position for some time now.

The day had started off as any other day for the man. However, that changed at around noon on the same day. Drake was relaxing on one of the many deck chairs on his ship while sipping a cup of hot coffee. It was not often that he had time to relax like this.

It was a nice change of pace to say the least.

Still in the midst of enjoying his hot beverage, Drake saw an incoming call on his Poke Nav. Picking up the device, Drake saw that the caller was Scott, the owner of The Kanto Battle Frontier.

Drake was a bit surprised to see that Scott was trying to contact him. The two of them were not the closest of people, but they were friends nonetheless. Deciding not to overthink things too much, the elite four member decided to answer the call.

Fast-forward 5 minutes later and you would be greeted with the sight of Drake spitting out his drink with such force that it would put a Poliwag's water gun to shame. This in turn caused the hot liquid to splash against the communication device thus causing it to malfunction and shut down, and a few drops of coffee dripping onto the ship floor.

Without missing a beat, Drake rushed over to find his first-mate is Fitzwilliam. He needed to borrow the lad's Poke Nav so that he would be able to contact Cynthia at once. His dignity was at stake here.

-With Cynthia-

The Sinnoh League Tower was a place in Sinnoh. It was the location that was built for the Elite Four and Champion of said region. Those five people could use the tower whenever they pleased. There were also living quarters set up for each one of them to use if they ever wanted to stay there from time to time.

The tower was rather large, no that was an understatement. It was downright huge. It was six stories tall. The Sinnoh tower architecture made it resemble the appearance of a medieval castle from the olden days.

The first floor of the tower was the lounge room. It was a place where most of the elites used to just laze around from time to time. This was one of the rare times when all four of Sinnoh's elites plus champion were in the tower at the same time.

The five of them were on the same floor as well. Whether this was a coincidence or not, no one would know. Then again this type of occurrence was not impossible as well either. The five of them did kick back and relax together every now and then. It allowed them to get away from their hectic lifestyles.

Aaron, a bug type specialist and the first member of Sinnoh's elite four, was currently painting a picture of his Skorupi. The scorpion pokemon was seated on a table in front of its trainer to make it easier for him to paint.

Skorupi resembled an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail had been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. Its miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws were white. Its arms were attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joined its eyes. Its head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs were light blue, while its body, tail end, and other two tail segments were a darker shade of blue.

Bertha, a ground type specialist and the second member of Sinnoh's elite four, was talking on one of the video phones in the lounge rooms, which was located near the elevators on the floor. She was talking to her good friend Agatha, a member of Kanto's elite four. Bertha and Agatha had been friends for a long time. The two of them were also the longest serving members of both of their regions elite four.

Flint, a fire type specialist and the third member of Sinnoh's elite four was not doing anything much at the moment. He was simply sitting on one of the few lounge chairs, eating a sandwich while his feet were resting on a footrest. His Infernape was out of its poke ball. The fire and fighting type pokemon was sitting on the floor with its eyes closed shut, making it appear as if it were meditating.

Lucian, a psychic type specialist and the fourth member of Sinnoh's elite four, was sitting only a lounge chair similar to the one Flint was seated on. Lucian was currently engrossed in reading an orange coloured book while adjusting his glasses every now and then.

And last but certainly not least, Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh was seated at a wooden table at the back of the room which was quite near the entrance. She was on her laptop. Cynthia was looking intently at her computer screen, stroking stray gold locks out of her lone visible eye line before curling them behind her ears.

After receiving the Lustrous Orb from Naruto, the champion of Sinnoh wasted no time as she flew to Celestic Town on her prized Garchomp before handing the Lustrous Orb over to the Celestic Town research team. When asked about where she got the orb from by her grandmother Professor Carolina, Cynthia had told her in private on how she had come into possession of the Lustrous Orb.

Though Cynthia told her grandmother to tell the media and public that they were given the Lustrous Orb by a 'well-wisher' as per Naruto's request. You see, Cynthia had promised Naruto that his identity would not be revealed so long as he did not want it to after he handed Cynthia the orb. So all in all, Professor Carolina was the only person who knew that a man named Naruto Namikaze was responsible for giving her granddaughter the Lustrous Orb, with the rest of the research team being ignorant of this fact.

After dropping off the Lustrous Orb, Cynthia had come over to the Sinnoh League tower in order to do a background check on the enigma that was Naruto Namikaze, seeing as all the computers here had access to a wider database that normal ones would. It was one of the privileges given out to all the member of the Pokemon League (the elite four and champion of each region).

You see, there was a special tower similar to this one that was built in every region to be used by the elite four and champion of each region. The elite four and champions also had access to a private server where all the members of the G-Men would store information on characters that they found to be one's to look out for, be it as potential future elites or threats to the pokemon world. There would also be meetings held between the elites and champions from time to time so that they may discuss these topics amongst one another.

Cynthia continued typing, as her grey eyes scanned the computer screen from top to bottom yet again. She was determined to get the information that she had spent oh so long searching for.

She had been on her laptop searching for it for at least three hours now.

Yet another fruitless search caused Cynthia to groan in frustration.

The blonde's research was interrupted when an icon popped up on her screen indicating that there was an incoming call for her. This was one of the benefits of having a laptop such as Cynthia's. It could be used as a method of long distance communication as well.

Cynthia clicked on the icon on her computer screen, making a picture of Drake of Hoenn's elite four pop to life on the aforementioned screen.

"Drake, I wasn't expecting a call from you. Is there something that I can help you with?" Asked Cynthia in a polite tone

"Cynthia, I have a question of utmost importance that I need to ask you." Said Drake, his face turning serious.

"Go right ahead." Said Cynthia as she raised the volume of her computer so as to allow the other occupants of the Sinnoh League Tower to hear their conversation. If it was a big deal then it was best to let her elites know about it as well.

She would regret raising the volume of her computer a few moments later.

"Is it true that you met a trainer named Naruto Namikaze at the Amity Square around 5 days ago?" Questioned Drake

When she heard the question that the leader of Hoenn's elite four had just asked, Cynthia could not help but think of the irony of it all. Here she was sitting at her laptop searching almost every source to see if there was any past history on the mystery that was Naruto Namikaze, only for someone else to come and ask her questions regarding the whiskered blonde whom she hardly knew much about herself. Cynthia simply responded to Drake's question with a curt nod.

"Is it true that he challenged you to a one-on-one battle where he used his Dragonite and you used your Garchomp." Cynthia gave another nod to Drake's second question

"And…" Drake paused for a moment before continuing; hoping that one of his worst fears would not be confirmed. "…is it true that he won that battle."

'Shit!' Thought Cynthia. It seemed like word of her loss had spread all the way to Hoenn.

Cynthia did not feel ashamed of her defeat, no not at all. But she was hoping that this piece of information would not come out so quickly. Cynthia could feel the stares of her colleagues on her once Drake's third question had been asked.

"Yes, it is true. He did win that battle." Replied Cynthia in a slow-even tone

"I see… thank you for your cooperation." Replied Drake with a small bow as he cut the call. Cynthia saw that Drake's face fell slightly as she told him of the result of the match, but she had no idea why.

Hearing Cynthia admit that her Garchomp brought down by a trainer that they did not even know really shocked all of Sinnoh's elite four.

Aaron had lost his concentration for a moment and ended up ruining his painting, Bertha and Agatha were rendered speechless, Flint choked on the sandwich he was eating and Lucian dropped his book.

"Whaaaaat!" Yelled all of the members of Sinnoh's elite four as soon as Drake had ended the call.

Cynthia raised her hand, telling the others to keep quiet. Man those guys had some strong lungs to be able to yell that loud.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave the four walls of this room." Said Cynthia as she gave the others a stern look that told them that if they did otherwise, then there would be hell to pay. After receiving their agreement (more like swearing them to secrecy unless told otherwise), Cynthia let out a huge sigh as she began to explain the events that took place that day at Amity Square.

-30 Minutes Later-

To say that Agatha (who Bertha had decided to let hear the explanation by leaving her video call ongoing), Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian were impressed would be an understatement. Their interests had definitely been piqued.

"To think that someone was able to come up with a way to bastardize Dig so that he could use it to his advantage in battle." Said Bertha

"His Dragonite was able to stop your Garchomp's Dragon Rush, I think even one of my pokemon would have been hard pressed to pull off something like that." Commented Aaron

"He was also able to get a hold of the Lustrous Orb without anyone knowing of it. We can presume that he probably has really good informants or very high stealth skills, possibly even both." Stated Agatha

"He even has a Latios! Where did he come from? Did he just fall out of the sky?" Said Lucian as he exasperatedly threw his arms up in the sky, not knowing how right his earlier sentence was. Lucian was a bit peeved that even he; a psychic type specialist did not have possession of one of the two legendary eon pokemon.

"I am more interested in how much strength he is hiding. To be able to create an original technique that was able to cause a giant crater to form upon impact. He is definitely the real deal. Exclaimed a totally excited Flint as he fist pumped towards the ceiling of the ground floor and let out a whistle of appreciation.

Beside Flint, his trusty Infernape had a glint in one of its eyes, that same glint that it only got when it was raring for a good battle. The evolved form of Monferno had found a trainer that it really wanted to test its strength against and see if it would emerge victorious. It was sure that its trainer shared the same thoughts.

-With Drake-

After the getting in touch with the Champion of Sinnoh, who validated Scott's earlier claim, the aging man thanked her before abruptly cutting the connection. He then fell to the floor and began crying anime tears.

"Why meeeeee!" Wailed Drake uncharacteristically with his hands on his knees. His shipmates that witnessed the scene before them thought that the captain was just extremely stressed and simply shrugged their shoulders before walking away and continuing on with their own things.

When Drake walked into the meeting room at Ever Grande City for a meeting between the Elite Four and Champion of the Hoenn region four days later, the eyes of his colleagues were as wide as dinner plates upon seeing his new outfit.

Drake's new outfit consisted of a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. As soon as Drake took his seat the circular table where the other three elites plus champion were seated, the aforementioned four people burst out laughing at the man's expense.

While this was going on, Drake held his head low as he looked at the floor below, which seemed to be extremely interesting right now.

'I will get you for this, Naruto.' Silently fumed Drake in his mind

If Drake had one wish right now, it would be so that he could turn back the clock and make sure he never made that stupid bet with the blonde haired young adult five months ago.

"Tell you what Naruto, if you ever manage to beat Cynthia's Garchomp of Lance's Dragonite in a battle without using your Latios or your starter pokemon, then I will wear that abomination to my next meeting in Ever Grande City with pride… whenever that is." Slurred a drunk Drake as he pointed to the green jumpsuit that Naruto was holding.

Those were the exact words that Drake had said all those days ago. He had been drunk that night but it appeared that the blonde had videotaped that statement for good measure.

That sneaky bastard.

Drake made a mental note to himself to never get drunk when the blonde was around ever again.

But the full details of this incident is a story for another day.

In actuality, Naruto did in fact challenge Cynthia with the purpose of testing his strength and to make a name for himself. Cynthia using her Garchomp in that one-on-one battle and Naruto's Dragonite emerging victorious was just an added bonus for the blonde. And the day that Drake learned of this, he would think that he had the worst luck in the world. It is just too bad that the Dragon Master never met The Slug Princess, Tsunade Senju. Those two might have actually gotten along quite well.

-1 Week After Drake's Meeting At Ever Grande City-

Ash, Dawn and Brock were currently in a forest nearby Mt. Coronet. The trio were looking at a pokemon which none of them had come across previously.

It was a small, yellow, ceratopsian-like reptilian Pokémon. It had white toes and a white bump on its back. It had a dark-grey elliptical face, with a prominent white brow and a white rim on its black snout.

"Who's that pokemon?" Asked Ash more to himself than anyone in particular as he took out his pokedex and scanned said pokemon.

"Shieldon, the shield pokemon. The skin on its face is very hard and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing it against trees. It is weak to attacks from behind." Said the mechanical voice of the pokedex.

"Dawn, do you realise what a rare pokemon that is?" Asked Brock with a hint of excitement in his voice. The fact that Sheldon was part rock type contributed to the pokemon breeder's excitement.

"Well it sure is cute. Just look at those eyes." Said Dawn as let out a squeal.

*THUD*

The admiring of the Shieldon was abruptly halted by the sound of a huge tree hitting the ground.

Ash, Dawn and Brock snapped their heads in the direction where the noise of the falling tree came from only to see a huge black vehicle that was quickly moving towards their current location. The top of the vehicle opened up and out came a man wearing a black and grey coloured suit.

"It's them! That's one of Hunter J's goons." Said Ash, recognising the man immediately.

"You know they just want to steal the Shieldon and sell it." Said Brock who was now more alert than he was a few moments ago.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now." Said Ash

Pikachu was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It was covered in yellow fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There were pouches inside its cheeks where it stored electricity. Its forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's tail and cheeks as it released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the henchman.

"Go Golbat, use Wing Attack." Said the henchman as he released his own pokemon in response.

Golbat was a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It had small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs. Golbat had a long, purple tongue. Its pointed ears were tiny, and it had short legs with long, thin feet.

Golbat repeatedly dived down to avoid the Thunderbolt. Its wings began to glow white before it struck Ash's Pikachu with one of its wings, sending the yellow rodent sprawling backwards onto the ground.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Asked a worried Ash as he hastily rushed over to his starter pokemon's side.

"I have just about had it with you kids." Said henchman who used the Golbat earlier as he began to move forward to get his hands on the Shieldon, a second henchman following closely behind.

A loud call of 'Flash Cannon' was heard before a silver energy beam was fired at the Golbat. The power behind the attack knocked the poison and flying type pokemon out.

Soon a trainer with his loyal jackal Pokemon walked up and stood beside the cap wearing trainer from Pallet Town. Upon seeing this person brought upon mixed reaction from the two parties. One party was happy while the other was scared to death.

"Fuck! What is he doing here?" Mumbled the first grunt to himself. His face had paled considerably and he even had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His face had become so white that it resembled that of one snake sannin.

"Let's get out of here. We have to inform J of his presence immediately." Said the second henchman as he and his partner quickly got into the vehicle they came in earlier and sped off at said vehicle's top speed.

"Naruto, why didn't you stop those two just now? Your Lucario definitely had enough power to do it." Ash asked the person standing on his left.

Naruto returned his Lucario to its poke ball with silent thanks to the jackal pokemon before opening his mouth to respond only to promptly shut it a short moment later when he heard some rustling from the bushes behind him.

"Shieldon!" Exclaimed an individual with an Electivire as he ran towards the group's current location.

Electivire was a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appeared to lack a neck, and had red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on Electivire's back resembled an electric outlet. The fur on its cheeks and shoulders was spiky and ruffled. Its two black tails had red tips. Electivire had black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each one of its hands.

"Alright, you're okay!" Said the same individual as got down on one knee and spread his arms invitingly.

This individual had fair skin, brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black collared shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He had a white coloured pouch around his midsection and was carrying a grey knapsack. This person was Gary Oak, the grandson of renowned pokemon researcher Professor Oak.

The shield pokemon quickly ran straight at the Gary who brought said pokemon into a gentle embrace.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Asked Ash as walked over to meet the person now known as Gary.

"No time to explain, Ash. Let's go Electivire." Said Gary as he handed the Shieldon to his Electivire. He then headed off in the direction of the west with Ash trailing behind him.

"Dawn, Naruto, let's go too." Said Brock. Without another word the three of them began moving down the same route that Gary and Ash had just taken.

The scene changes to a location high in the skies. It is here that were are able to see a humongous black aircraft.

Inside what was presumed to be the main room of the aircraft, a woman who looked to be in her twenties or thirties was seated on a chair as she looked at the screen in front of her. She had silver hair and blue eyes. This woman was Pokemon Hunter J.

She was currently talking to one of her henchman whose face was shown on the screen mentioned above, which worked in a similar manner to the video phones at Pokemon Centres.

"This is scouting party 1. The target was been located at the foot of Mt. Cornet." Said the henchman who used the Golbat earlier.

"As I figured it would. What happened?" Asked J

"We were attacked by a trainer with a Lucario and were unable to capture the Shieldon."

"Unable to capture? Questioned J with a slight edge in her voice, she had also raised her voice a little when voicing this.

"But commander, you don't understand. It wasn't just any trainer. It was him. We ran into Namikaze." Exclaimed the henchman as he waved his hands in front of his face to show Hunter J that he was not at fault

"What!" Bellowed J. She had gripped the armrests of the chair she was sitting in tightly once she heard the name of the person who had gotten in the way of her men.

'You have been a pest in my side for some time now Namikaze. This time I will get you back.' Thought J.

"What were the coordinates of the location where your encounter with that vermin took place?" Asked J to her henchman on screen

"When we met, it was around coordinates 905, commander." Answered the henchman

"That is all I need to know." Said J as she stood up and cut the call with her henchman from earlier.

"Surround coordinates 903 to 906. Failure is not an option here. I will not let him get away." Ordered J.

"Yes Commander." Replied one of J's many workers who were in the same room of the ship as her.

The airship landed on the ground below, before it opened up and many similar van-like vehicles drove out of said airship.

-With Naruto, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Gary-

"Naruto, you never really answered my question from earlier you know." Said Ash as he glanced at the blonde.

"The answer is simple. Those goons are of no concern to me. J will still come after the Shieldon even if they are captured. She will not hesitate to sacrifice her men either." Stated Naruto in a cold tone. He disapproved of J's method. They way J treated her workers like they were disposable really pissed Naruto off.

"But why were those men so afraid of you." Asked Dawn

"Let's just say that I have stopped Hunter J once or twice before on my journey through Sinnoh and leave it at that. Those two men earlier already know not to mess with me. They may have gained some backbone if they were in a large group but alone those two probably knew that there was no chance of them emerging victorious." Explained Naruto

"So Gary, you are out here doing pokemon research?" Asked Ash, changing the topic, while he and others followed Gary to wherever he was leading them.

"That is right. It seems like a lot has happened since I last saw you." Answered Gary

"So you are Naruto, my grandfather certainly spoke a lot about you when I last talked to him a few days ago. He said that you managed to beat Cynthia in a battle and that you also had a legendary pokemon." Said Gary as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And just how does your grandfather know about me?" Asked Naruto

"Word of you achievements has begun to spread really fast. All those whom saw your battle with Cynthia and your usage of Latios to battle Team Rocket have probably told those close to them. And those people would tell others and so on and so on." It was Brock who replied to Naruto.

'Well it seems that quite a few people do know about me now. Though I wonder whether it will be a good thing or a bad thing due the rate of which this news has spread. I expected it to be at least a month or so before something like this happened.' Contemplated Naruto in his mind. 'Oh well this just makes things all the more fun. Let's see where things go from here. Watch out world, here comes Naruto Namikaze.'

"If you don't mind, Naruto could I see your Latios later?" Asked Gary with excitement and hope in his voice. Any researcher would have probably reacted the same.

"Maybe later… once this matter with the Shieldon is over." Replied Naruto nonchalantly as he waved a hand in the air.

After some more walking the group (Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary and Naruto) came across three more Shieldon. Upon seeing them, the Shieldon from earlier ran over to meet his friends.

"Oh wow, there is a whole bunch of them." Exclaimed Ash, excited at seeing the group of pokemon.

"It is the only place in the region where Shieldon live." Stated Gary as he looked at the four Shieldon who were happily playing with one another.

"You have been doing your research for sure." Said Brock, impressed at how knowledgeable Gary was.

"Of course! This is an awesome place. I am part of a project that is working to make this whole place into a nature preserve to protect the Shieldon." Said Gary as he took out his laptop from his knapsack and began typing on it. Soon a picture of Professor Rowan appeared on screen.

"Yes Gary. What is it?" Asked Professor Rowan

Gay then told the pokemon professor of the events that had taken place earlier with Hunter J's men.

"What?! You mean to tell me that there are pokemon hunters there." Spoke Professor Rowan with worry as he was not expecting something like this.

"And it is not safe at all. I am taking these Shieldon and leaving." Replied Gary

"Alright. We are already on our way there. We will be there shortly so I suggest that we meet at this location." Informed Professor Rowan as a map popped on Gary's laptop screen and a spot on the map began glowing orange, indicating it was the location that Professor Rowan mentioned earlier.

-With Hunter J-

Back in the main room of Hunter J's airship we see said pokemon hunter in the midst of yet another video call, this time with one of her clients.

"It is good to see that you are doing well Pokemon Hunter J. Now… I would like to ask about a certain Shieldon that I have commissioned you to get for me." Said a spectacle wearing man with spiky hair over the screen. He was dressed in a business suit and was wearing a tie. He had two other men standing beside him who were presumably either his associates or bodyguards.

"Don't worry. You will have your first Shieldon by the end of the day today just as we agreed." Assured J in a confident tone.

"Well now, that is excellent news, Pokemon Hunter J. The idea that I will be the proud owner of such a rare pokemon pleases me greatly. So would it be possible for me to come and pick up the Shieldon directly from you." Enquired J's client

"Do as you like." Said J who was not really bothered with how the man got the Shieldon so long as she got her pay.

"Then I will be on my way there immediately. Thank you." Stated the client as he cut the call.

-With Naruto, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Gary-

"This is bad. Hunter J's henchmen are practically all over the place." Said Naruto as he peeked his head out of a bush that he and the others were currently hiding behind. It seemed that J had deployed a huge majority of her forces to corner them

"It appears as if all possible escape routes are blocked off." Stated Brock

"Oh yeah, well I will block all of them off." Said Ash with conviction in his voice as he prepared to leave the hiding place and go teach all the crooks a lesson.

"Shut up and think with a calm head, Ash. If you don't keep your voice down then we will be discovered for sure. Sometimes I wonder if there is anything in that skull of yours at all. You are way too reckless." Whispered Naruto into Ash's ear as he bonked the Pallet Town native on the head before using his other hand to cover the boy's mouth.

"He's right, Ashy boy. We need to form a plan and quick. This type of recklessness will only put the Shieldon in more danger." Lectured Gary.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Dawn

"We will have to change our route and go around all of Hunter J's men. There is a river to the north and a deep valley farther to the south. It is really going to be hard bringing all those Shieldon with us. We have got to find a way to get to Professor Rowan. The question now is how do we do it?" Said Gary

"Actually, I might have a solution. But you have to promise to keep what you see a secret." Said Naruto as he looked at each and every one of them. Deciding to trust them (Ash, Dawn, Brock and Gary), Naruto took out a poke ball and let out his very first pokemon.

Upon seeing the aforementioned pokemon, Gary Oak's jaw dropped so low that it was in danger of hitting the ground.

"How in the seven layers of hell did you get your hands on that pokemon." Choked out Gary in a raspy voice.

End Chapter

Well that concludes the fourth chapter of this fic.

Next chapter you guys get to see one more of Naruto's Pokemon as well as a battle between Naruto and Pokemon Hunter J.

Recently, I have hit a writers block and do not have enough ideas. So I will need help from you guys out there.

I need some suggestion from you guys on certain things.

1\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some. Mostly those that are important. The other chapters will consist of events that are non-cannon as well as some flashbacks

2\. I still need more suggestions on how to develop Naruto and Cynthia's relationship.

3\. Any other ideas for future events.

4\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

5\. What pokemon you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said Pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

Depending on if I can get enough ideas on what to write, the next chapter could be out in a week or maybe even as long as two months. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon. Peace


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto Namikaze The New Pokemon Master

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 5: Reunion

-Flashback-

-Naruto's Point of View-

When I first arrived in this new world, I found that it was far more peaceful than the one I came from.

The first thing that I did upon 'arriving' here was to learn of how all the things worked here. It took me about approximately 2 months, or 50 days to be precise, to get most of this knowledge into my head. Most people would not be able to do something like this, but then again most people were not as awesome and amazing as me.

I was Naruto Namikaze, the Hidden Leaf Village's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. The fact that I had an army of endless shadow clones at my disposal was a big help as well.

All I had to do was go to a secluded area where no one was around and create a ton of shadow clones before using the transformation jutsu to give them all separate appearances.

This was another thing that I found to be nice. It appeared than in this world, the inhabitants were humans, who were much like me, and some creatures called pokemon. The only difference here was that the humans in this world could not use chakra and were like normal civilians. The closest thing that I could find here that was similar to chakra was an energy called aura.

At first I found the relationship between humans and pokemon to be similar to that of a summoner and his summon back home. Some trainers used their pokemon to battle one another, some used them for contests and some used their pokemon to assist them in completing their daily tasks. I was happy living the life of a normal traveller. I did not choose to become a trainer at first. I was content with living a peaceful and simple life as I searched for a way to get back home.

Though I came to learn later on that things were not as peaceful as I had first found them to be. About 11 weeks after I was transported here, I would witness the darker side of this new world. And it would leave its impact on me.

I would always remember what happened on that fateful day like it was just yesterday. I even relive the events of that day in my dreams sometimes. Every time I think about it, it makes me sick to the stomach.

Pokemon poachers.

Every time I think of them my anger skyrockets to levels that were even unknown to me. Those fiends make my blood boil, though I may not show it outwardly most of the time; I really want to rip those crooks limb from limb.

The day I met poachers for the first time was also the day I got my starter pokemon. And it was not a regular starter either. Many would probably kill to be in my place if they knew what pokemon that was.

It was a rainy day. The storm was violent. Rain drops were pelting the trees and forest floor non-stop. I was camping out at that forest when I heard a loud explosion. Not one to leave things unchecked, (most of the time at least) I ventured deeper into the forest and braved the storm as I looked for the source of the explosion.

Upon finding it I came face to face with a group of 20 or so men who had cornered a pokemon. The aforementioned pokemon seemed to be extremely weak. It had a collar on its neck, probably used to control it. I would later come to learn that the collar was used to sap the pokemon's energy almost completely until there was nearly nothing left of it.

Blue eyes met blue as I looked at the weakened pokemon whose body was covered in scratches and bruises. And it only took me a moment to realise what I saw in them. I saw myself. I saw the same loneliness in its eyes. The same loneliness that I myself had to endure while growing up. The inhabitants of the Village Hidden In The Leaves did not make life easy for me when I was younger after all.

At that moment something within me just snapped and before the poachers could even utter a single syllable, they were on the ground. Out cold and unconscious. I had used my shinobi skills to dispatch of them without any difficulty. Those fools did not even know what hit them. Such was my first meeting with my starter pokemon, Darkrai.

In a way you could say it was all over in a flash. A yellow flash. How ironic was it that my father's moniker was used even in another dimension. I hoped that the man was happy and content, where ever he was.

I took Darkrai back to the campsite where I was staying before swiftly removing the collar that was placed on it and doing my best to treat its injuries. Seeing that the injuries were quite severe, I hurried Darkrai over to the nearest Pokemon Centre, using my skills in stealth to make sure no one saw me carrying the pitch-black pokemon all the way there.

I was fortunate that said Pokemon Centre was completely deserted aside from the Nurse Joy that worked there. Then again, Pokemon Centre's were not bristling with activity in the dead of the night.

It also made the task of having the Nurse Joy that worked there keep quiet about Darkrai (don't get any funny ideas). It would do no good if this news came out, at least until I was ready for it.

I remember how I stayed there all night as I waited outside the treatment room of the Pokemon Centre. But I didn't care. I was more concerned for Darkrai's safety. That matter was of the highest and utmost importance at that time. This incident would also be why I would go on to learn how to treat pokemon on my own. I would not let a pokemon be left hurt like this ever again. It made me feel useless. It made me feel helpless. It made me feel weak. Oh how I hated those three feelings. After about another hour or so the Nurse Joy exited the treatment room.

Without missing a beat, I was right in front of her, asking her a hundred and one questions regarding Darkrai's well-being. She told me that Darkrai would be fine by morning and that I should not worry too much about it. Those words still did not do much to ease my worries though.

I rented a room in the Pokemon Centre as I decided to try and get some rest. But it did not matter, no matter how hard I tried, my eyelids would not feel heavy nor would I drift off to slumber land. My mind was to occupied that night as I continued to think about the encounters that took place earlier that day. As I stared up at the ceiling, I kept wondering what I should do.

After Darkrai had awakened the next day, back at full health and strength, it decided to confront me. To my complete and utter surprise the legendary pokemon had come to the decision of joining me. It was a good thing that Darkrai was capable of human speech; it made communication between the two of us a whole lot easier.

After I had told Darkrai that I was not a trainer, it asked me why. My response was that I enjoyed the peace and simplicity of simply being a wanderer. Darkrai had asked me that after I witnessed the incident with the pokemon poachers last night, did I really think that there was truly peace.

Could peace truly coexist with humans and pokemon?

It took me a good long time to think. Not because of my answer but because of how nostalgic this seemed to be. In my home world I had fought to bring peace in the memory of my late teacher, Jiraiya. And now I was placed in the same situation. I really wondered what my next course of action should be.

After a long discussion with Darkrai, I decided to become a pokemon trainer and raise some pokemon of my own, thinking that this would help me find my answer. With my Darkrai by my side, I set out on my journey as a pokemon trainer. Not a normal trainer but a peace seeker.

I made a promise that if there was a way to create peace between humans and pokemon, then I would find it and grab it with my own two hands. I was Naruto after all. The two of us, me and my Darkrai, moved in the shadows, as we travelled across the world.

Darkrai's were not usually spotted in the Hoenn region, but then again what ever happened to me was never normal. I highly doubt that anyone would have met a Sinnoh legendary in Hoenn, aside from me that is.

While on my journeys I came across many powerful people and pokemon alike. Within the short time span of 5 months, I had managed to gather a full pokemon team of six and had begun training them as well. I also got a few other pokemon later on as I wanted to build a backup team. I had met some other legendary pokemon as well. I even befriended a few of them. I was even really close with some legendary pokemon.

Having Darkrai as my companion helped me a lot. This was because Darkrai had helped me communicate with other pokemon. Darkrai also helped me understand pokemon much better as well.

Darkrai taught me all about the pokemon mind a hundred times better than any pokemon professor or pokemon doctor ever would have been able to do. Darkrai had seen some of the more foul things in this world being a legendary and all. Darkrai's experience and insight also helped me while creating training regimens and making pokemon food for all of my pokemon.

That was another thing about me. I wanted to make sure that all my pokemon were special. Thus, I created their own personal training regimens and meals for each and every one of them. Darkrai acted as the leader, always keeping my pokemon in line and making sure that the lot of them did not goof up. The two of us (Darkrai and I) were inseparable.

Although, I was extremely close to all of my pokemon, my bond with my Darkrai was unique. It was one of a kind. Darkrai was extremely protective of me. Every time I would go to sleep at night, be it at a Pokemon Centre or camping out in the woods, Darkrai would come out of his poke ball and watch over me. Darkrai would always alert me if it sensed danger nearby.

Although I told Darkrai that it was unnecessary and that I could do it myself (I was a shinobi after all), the pitch-black pokemon remained persistent and after a while I relented.

Man that Darkrai was stubborn with a capital 'S'.

I took down several pokemon poachers along the way. None of them ever saw my face or knew my name. It was only recently, after a talk with my entire pokemon team that I decided to embark on a quest in the Sinnoh region. All of my pokemon knew of my dream to bring peace as well as my past. But despite everything they always stuck with me, through thick and thin, in both good times and bad.

We (Me and my pokemon) decided that people would only listen to a person with power. That was why I left for Sinnoh, to take part in the Sinnoh league. I had only visited one or two towns in Sinnoh before and even then I did not stay there for very long. I opted to travel through Sinnoh and take its league challenge so that I could gain people's respect. Then only would the majority of them listen if or rather when I spread the word of my dream. I was still undecided if I was going to challenge the elite four, but that idea could be put on hold for now. There was no rush after all.

All in all it was like being the Hokage in a way. A powerful person with a kind personality spreading his beliefs and ideals to others. Though I highly doubt things will go that smoothly, I will deal with things as they come.

-End of Flashback-

-Back With Naruto And The Gang Near Mt. Cornet-

-Third Person Point of View-

"How in the seven layers of hell did you get your hands on that pokemon." Choked out Gary in a raspy voice.

Gary Oak's brain had abruptly shut down for a brief moment as he looked at the pokemon in front of him. And he had good reason to be acting like this. For you see, in front of the pokemon researcher's eyes was none other than the pitch-black pokemon, Darkrai.

Gary knew that this pokemon was a part of the Lunar Duo of Sinnoh along with Cresselia. Professor Rowan had shown him a picture of all the legendary pokemon that resided in the Sinnoh region while he was working as the professor's assistant. The fact that astounded Gary, was that Professor Rowan had told him that Darkrai was said to not be friendly with humans? So it puzzled the him as to how Naruto had got his hands on this particular pokemon.

Darkrai was a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also had a red spiky growth around its neck. It had skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also had black, claw-like hands. It had the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak.

Ignoring Gary's question for now, Naruto decided to deal with Hunter J's men. "Darkrai, use Dark Void on all those men." Whispered Naruto as he pointed towards Hunter J's men.

Darkrai created a crimson ball and held it above its head, releasing multiple smaller balls from the larger one all around its body. When the small balls hit J's men, they formed a pink crimson bubble around them that faded away into dark crimson. Once the sphere disappeared, all of J's men were fast asleep.

"Amazing!" Uttered an awestruck Ash as he looked at what had just happened. The others just nodded along dumbly with him.

Naruto returned Darkrai to its poke ball as the dark type pokemon bowed its head to its trainer.

"Speak of this to no one. I will explain later. Now take the Shieldon and get moving. There is no time to waste." Ordered Naruto. The others simply complied, not trusting their mouths to speak at the moment.

-Behind Another Bush Nearby-

Jessie, James and Meowth were hidden behind a bush which was located nearby the one that Naruto and the others were hiding behind. The trio were cooking up a plan to sneak into Hunter J's ship and snatch all of her pokemon. The three of them were brought out of the schemes when they heard a voice speak up from behind them.

"Do you three honestly believe that you could barge into Hunter J's ship just like that?" Questioned the voice

The three members of Team Rocket turned around to see Naruto leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. Seeing the Namikaze, the trio of Rocket grunts gulped. Naruto had sent a shadow clone to go along with Gary and the others (not that anyone aside from Naruto himself knew that) while he stayed back to have a short chat with the trio.

"What do you want with us?" Muttered James fearfully.

At that moment Naruto simply lifted his right hand which showed that he was holding two shrunken poke balls. One between his pinky and ring finger and the other between his index and middle finger. Naruto enlarged the two poke balls before throwing them and releasing the pokeball inside of them.

The first pokemon had a serpent like body with purple scales all over it. It had a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it had a design much like an angry face. The pattern typically had red and yellow eyespots outlined in black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern.

The second pokemon was a purple pokemon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the centre. The heads had differing sizes and features. The left head was larger, and had prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply had two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head had a cream-coloured skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head had a light yellow circle instead. It was covered with many crater-like protrusions.

Normally these two pokemon would seem like nothing special but to Jessie and James, they recognised the two pokemon immediately.

"Arbok / Weezing" Choked out Jessie and James respectively with tears streaming down their eyes. The two of them blinked a few times to see if this was real before running towards the two poison type pokemon at a speed that would make Maito Gai proud. Arbok and Weezing were both engulfed in bone breaking hugs a second later.

"How did you find the two of them." Asked Meowth truly puzzled but extremely happy nonetheless at seeing some of its oldest companions.

"The answer to that is simple really. While in Hoenn near Rustboro City, I came across these two protecting a group of Ekans and Koffing. I managed to get the bunch of them into a pokemon preserve where the Koffing and Ekans are now. There they will be much better protected." Said Naruto with a smile as he looked at the reunion between pokemon and trainer in front of him.

"It seemed that those Koffing and Ekans were really scared in first. They would flinch away the moment I got too near to them. So I had one of my pokemon who could speak in both human and pokemon languages much like yourself, Meowth, try and find out what was wrong." Continued Naruto

"Then what happened?" Asked the curious scratch cat pokemon. Jessie and James also listened carefully. They wanted to know the story as well.

"After calming down the Ekans and Koffing, I met up with some pokemon rangers and requested their help. Arbok and Weezing along with all the Ekans and Koffing were then transported to the nearest pokemon preserve. I stayed there for a while to learn a bit more about those pokemon. I wanted to learn the story of what happened." Said Naruto before pausing to take a short breath.

"I then learned of how you three (Jessie, James and Meowth) protected the Ekans and Koffing and instructed your Arbok and Weezing to get away while you bought some time fighting a Tyranitar that belonged to a pokemon poacher named Rico. Your Arbok and Weezing seemed to miss the three of you greatly so I promised to reunite them with the three of you. The detailed description that Arbok and Weezing gave me of you two (Jessie and James) made my searching for you a lot more simple.

It would have made my job a lot easier, if you didn't try to steal my pokemon at the Amity Square. If had refrained from those actions then you two," Said Naruto as he gestured towards Jessie and James "would have been united with your pokemon sooner." Stated Naruto. A moment later his face lost the amusement on it and turned completely serious.

"Now then, I have a preposition for the three of you. Jessie, James and Meowth, I am well aware of your connection to Team Rocket as well as your past doings." Said Naruto

"However, I have done detailed research on each and every one of you and I am also well aware of the hard pasts that each one of you has faced. Jessie, your mother, Miyamoto, was a high-ranking Team Rocket agent. When you were around the age of five, Miyamoto left on a mission to the Andes to record the voice of the elusive Pokémon Mew. However, she never returned and was marked as missing in action. After Miyamoto disappeared, you were put into a foster home which had very little money. There were times when you had no choice but to eat snow because of a lack of food.

James, you were born as an only child of millionaires and were forced to endure formal society while growing up. Often having to take part in numerous lessons and activities you had little to no interest in, you eventually began to grow weary of the rules and standards that appeared to be ever-present within the upper-class.

At a young age, you engagement was fixed with a girl named Jessebelle. Although you wanted to marry her at some point, you changed your mind after you saw how controlling and overbearing she was. Unable to stand her, you ran away, leaving your lavish lifestyle as well as your beloved pet Growlithe, Growlie, behind.

Please correct me if I am wrong but I believe that all this information is accurate is it not?" Asked Naruto after he finished retelling Jessie and James' pasts while giving said people a stare that unnerved them.

Jessie and James managed to speak out a weak "Yes." as they were a little stunned on how this person knew so much about them.

"Now listen and listen closely." Spoke Naruto, no longer wishing to waste any more time. The authority in his voice made Jessie, James and Meowth stand up straight.

"I am going to give you an offer. I want to abandon Team Rocket and work for me instead." Jessie and James wanted to protest against Naruto's statement but the blonde held a hand up telling them to be silent.

"Before you say anything just think about what I have to say first. I will be able to get in contact with a few people in higher places that will be able to give you a clean slate. Meaning you will be free people with no charges on wrongdoings on your heads. I will also pay you a monthly salary to do the tasks that I assign you to do, so you are not working for nothing here.

All I want you to do is work as my informants and give me information on certain people and things that I ask you to keep an eye on. That is all. I despise pokemon poachers with a passion but I believe that anyone who is capable of compassion, such as what you displayed when buying time for your Arbok and Weezing to escape, deserves a second chance." Stated Naruto as he began to walk away, not bothered about any of Hunter J's henchmen who were still sound asleep.

Naruto paused after taking a few steps. "Oh and just one last thing you three. If I ever see you trying to steal another person's pokemon again… I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" Informed Naruto as he let out a burst of killing intent that caused the Team Rocket members to fall to their knees on the ground and start gasping for air.

Naruto then sped off to re-join Ash, Gary and the others. Once he was out of Jessie, James and Meowth's line of sight, Naruto substituted himself with his shadow clone and let said shadow clone disperse in a puff of smoke.

-With Gary, Dawn, Ash and Brock-

Naruto had re-joined the group after substituting himself with his shadow clone and was currently watching as Gary told Professor Rowan through the communication device on his laptop that they were almost at the rendezvous point. The five of them were on a rocky terrain / area. Gary closed his laptop and kept it back in his knapsack. He and the others were about to continue moving when they saw a large shadow flying over their heads.

The shadow was caused by a flying Salamence that landed on the ground in front of them moments later. Once the Salamence landed on the ground, the group (Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary and Naruto) were able to see who was riding on the pseudo legendary pokemon.

"There is no escape." Said Hunter J as she dismounted her Salamence.

Salamence was a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It was primarily blue with a grey lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There were red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there were raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protruded from either side of its head, possibly acting in the same manner that a Canard would on an aircraft. It had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs had three claws.

"It's Pokemon Hunter J." Exclaimed Ash with slight anger

"Oh so this is the big boss huh?" Said Gary as he eyed the new adversary wearily

"How on earth did she manage to find us in the first place?" Wondered Dawn

"By following the movements of your friends. You all are far too predictable. Now hand over the Shieldon or face my wrath." Stated Hunter J, causing Ash and Gary to grit their teeth.

"Take cover, all of you. I will handle this. You are not in the same league as this woman. I am the best suited to engage her in combat." Said Naruto in voice that told the others that this topic was not up for debate as he let out his Dragonite and Lucario. And so the others took the Shieldon and took cover behind a large rock.

"Namikaze, today I will end you once and for all. You will rue the day you crossed my path." Snarled J as she let out her Drapion.

Drapion was a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes were a pointed shape, with blue-coloured upper portions. Drapion had two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. Drapion also had protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-coloured features extending from its mouth. Its body was composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ended with a tail with two stingers. Drapion had four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature was its huge claws.

"Funny. I could say the same thing to you J" Bit back Naruto

"Enough. No more wasting time. Drapion, use Cross Poison. Salamence, use Flamethrower."

Drapion crossed its arms in front of its face and its claws started to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appeared in front of its crossed arms and it opened its hands, firing the 'X' while Salamence released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam. Lucario, use Flash Cannon."

Dragonite's eyes glowed white and an orange ball formed in front of Dragonite's mouth. The ball turned into a beam before being fired. Lucario then put its arms together and created a silver ball of energy. A silver energy beam was fired from the ball at Hunter J's pokemon.

The four attacks met and looked to be even for a moment before the Hyper Beam and Flash Cannon overpowered the Cross Poison and Flamethrower thus hitting both Salamence and Drapion.

"Drapion, use Poison Fang on Dragonite while it can't move." Said J taking advantage of the fact that Dragonite had to recharge for a moment.

Drapion sped towards Dragonite before grabbing the dragon type pokemon with its claws as its bottom fangs began to glow purple. The purple glow then moved down its arms, making the whole section glow as it did so. When the glow reached the last section, it skipped the hands and Drapion's claws started to glow purple. Then, multiple purple sparks surrounded the claws as it tightened its grip on Naruto's Dragonite. Dragonite winced from the pain of the attack but held strong.

"Dragonite, hold Drapion down and use Thunder."

Dragonite used its arms to hold Drapion in place before charging electricity in its antennae and firing a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Drapion. Drapion stumbled back a few steps as it tried to regain its bearing. Unfortunately for the ogre scorpion pokemon, it did not get the chance to do so as Naruto's Lucario used Extremespeed to get in front of it.

"Drain Punch Barrage." Called out Naruto.

Lucario punched forward and its arms became surrounded in green energy with white streaks spiralling around it. It then delivered a relentless number of blows to Hunter J's Drapion. When the numerous Drain Punches hit J's Drapion, green sparks came off of Drapion and onto Lucario, causing Lucario to gain health (not that it needed it).

'Well done Lucario! You have mastered another one of my original techniques.' Thought Naruto.

-Flashback-

A Lucario stood in a grassy training field with training weights on each one of its arms. It continued to go through the punching motions just as its master had ordered it to.

"Master, why do you wish for me to continue doing this exercise over and over again?" Asked Lucario through telepathy

Naruto looked at the jackal pokemon before sitting up from his laying down position to meet the gaze of the pokemon.

"Lucario, you have already worked hard and mastered the moves Close Combat and Extremespeed, correct?" Asked Naruto and Lucario nodded.

"You have also worked hard to be able to use moves like Ice Punch, Thunder Punch and Drain Punch with both of your paws at once as well right?"

"Yes master Naruto." Replied Lucario through telepathy

"You see Lucario, there is a reason I had you accomplish those two things before I assigned you with this task. By learning Close Combat your body has the memory of how to punch and kick at a fast pace. I am using this method to allow your body to recollect that memory better. That along with being able to use moves like Ice Punch with both paws at the same time will allow you to deliver a devastating combo attack against your opponents in the blink of an eye." Explained Naruto as understanding appeared on Lucario's face.

-End Flashback-

Back at the battle, J had ordered her Salamence to use Steel Wing on Lucario to stop its attack. But it was too late as Drapion had already taken a lot of damage from the earlier attack and was not going to last much longer. Both of Salamence's wings glowed white and it struck Naruto's Lucario with them. But this move would backfire a moment later. Lucario had used its right paw to grab onto one of Salamence's wings while the other paw had a spiralling blue orb of aura the size of human's palm in it.

"Happy Birthday! Your present is an Aura Rasengan to the face." Said Lucario using telepathy as it did just that. It slammed the Rasengan right in Salamence's face which in turn also hit its eyes and caused it to be unable to see for a while. Salamence also ended up losing control of its flying abilities as it began to fall towards the ground. Seeing this as a great opening, Naruto decided to act quickly.

"Espeon, come on out and use Zap Cannon on Salamence." Commanded Naruto as he let his Espeon out. (Author note : I am not sure if Espeon can learn Zap Cannon or not but in the anime Anabel's Espeon was able to do it so I am going to go with that). The gem on Espeon's forehead glowed green and it fired a yellow-green energy ball from it at J's Salamence. Lucario had seen the incoming attack and had let go of Salamence's wing and got away before the attack hit.

Naruto knew that using three pokemon against two was not fair but people like Hunter J did not deserve fair treatment after all the things she had done. Salamence was still standing but had taken a significant amount of damage and had been paralyzed from the hit.

Seeing that she was at a disadvantage and fighting a losing battle J decided to retreat. But that in itself was not easy, not with the person she was currently facing. If only there was a way to immobilize… the blonde… once and for…all.

'That's it!' Thought Hunter J with glee. She had just gotten a brilliant idea and felt like a complete idiot for not thinking of it sooner. Hunter J used the gun on her hand to fire gold cement. This was how she always captured her prey. You see this gold cement would turn whatever it touched into stone. However, Hunter J did not fire it at Naruto's Dragonite, Lucario or Espeon. No instead she fired it at the trainer. She fired the gold cement at Naruto himself.

Naruto was taken back slightly when he saw her fire at him. He was prepared to get out of the way when there was a flash of light and he saw his Darkrai had emerged from its poke ball and was now using Protect to shield him. When she saw Darkrai, Hunter J experienced several different emotions. On one hand she felt greed as she wondered how much money she could get if she sold a pokemon like that on the black market.

Oh she would be loaded. That was for sure.

On another hand though, the pokemon hunter felt fear creep into her very soul as she taught of what the pokemon would do to her. Make no mistake. Hunter J was not afraid of any pokemon. Not even legendaries. However, she decided to reevaluate that decision as she looked at the murderous glare that the member of Sinnoh's Lunar duo, as well as all of Naruto's other pokemon, were giving her. She actually was thinking if she should have done what she did earlier.

A Darkrai that was trying to kill you was bad enough. A rage powered Darkrai that was trying to kill you was the definition of shit hitting the fan, big time.

'Okay, maybe trying to turn Namikaze into stone was not such a bright idea after all' Thought Hunter J in fear as she unconsciously took a step back. Her Drapion and Salamence were not faring much better either.

"Darkrai, why did you reveal yourself to this woman?" Asked Naruto. "There was no need. I could have dodged the blast."

In response his starter pokemon just gave him a look that told him that it had not wanted to take any chances and that this topic was not up for discussion any further as the dark type legendary pokemon focused its gaze on the pokemon hunter.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT MY MASTER! FOR YOUR FOOLISH MISTAKE, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Screamed Darkrai in uncontrollable rage. It was so angry that instead of using telepathy, it let the others in the surrounding area hear him as well.

Darkrai put its hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. Then it crouched and spun while holding out one of its hands, making the orb float over to the end of its hand. Finally, it fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb straight at Hunter J.

'I cannot let that Dark Pulse hit me.' Thought Hunter J with caution.

"Drapion." Called out Hunter J and the ogre scorpion pokemon got in front of its trainer to shield it from the blast.

Drapion didn't even stand a chance.

It was sent flying back a good twenty to thirty feet, which in turn also caused Hunter J to be sent flying back the same distance as she was standing behind the dark and poison type pokemon.

As Hunter J returned her fainted Drapion back to its poke ball and slowly got back onto her feet, she heard Naruto voice a command, but had no idea which of his pokemon the command was given to or what it meant for that matter.

"Prepare combination 42 C." Ordered Naruto.

Darkrai fired another Dark Pulse, Lucario fired a Flash Cannon and Dragonite fired a Fire Blast. The three attacks were directed straight at Hunter J and her Salamence, which had flown to its trainer's side, albeit with some difficulty due to the paralysis, when it saw its trainer get knocked back.

As the attacks neared the pokemon poacher and her dragon type pokemon, Espeon used Psychic to increase the power of the attacks. All the attacks became outlined in a blue glow before they were combined into the shape of a fox. The fox was of a myriad of colours. Part of it was red due to the Fire Blast, part of it was black due to the Dark Pulse and part of it was white due to the Flash Cannon.

'This move was inspired by you Kurama' Thought Naruto as the fox shaped attack neared Hunter J and her Salamence.

"What the hell!" Whispered Hunter J as the attack was mere inches away from her.

As soon as the attack made contact Hunter J and her pokemon were sent flying high into the sky. However, that was not the end as the two of them (Hunter J and her Salamence) after having the wind knocked out of them, were brought back down to the ground once more, courtesy of another Psychic from Espeon and Darkrai.

'No quiet exit for you. You will not escape.' Thought Darkrai darkly as he brought J and her now knocked out Salamence down to the ground.

Jessie, James and Meowth, who were watching the battle between Naruto and Hunter J from their Meowth shaped hot air balloon from a safe distance using a pair of binoculars each, all shivered in fear.

"For once I am actually glad that we decided to not do any stealing for the day. I hate to think what would happen if the twerps did something like that to us." Said Jessie in relief.

"I am even gladder that, that blondie did not do that to us when we last met him." Added James, and the three of them shivered yet another time.

"Agreed." Replied Meowth and Jessie as they nodded in approval.

End Chapter

So that concludes the fifth chapter of this story.

Like I said last chapter, recently, I have hit a writer's block and do not have enough ideas. So I will need help from you guys out there.

I need some suggestion from you guys on certain things.

1\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some. Mostly those that are important. The other chapters will consist of events that are non-canon as well as some flashbacks

2\. I still need more suggestions on how to develop Naruto and Cynthia's relationship. For those of you that have not figured it out yet, their relationship will be built slowly, thus the reason why I need as many ideas on this that I can get if I am going to make this work well.

3\. Any other ideas for future events.

4\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

5\. What pokemon you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said Pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level.

6\. Do you guys want to see Ash get paired up with another female character in this fic. If so state the character and reasons.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

Depending on if I can get enough ideas on what to write, the next chapter could be out in a week or maybe even as long as two months. The only reason I managed to write this chapter was because it was somewhat of a continuation to the last one. As things stand I do not know what events to write next that is why I need as much feedback as I can get here.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

See you soon.

Peace


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Clearing Records

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 6: Clearing Records

"When I get out of this, you will pay, Namikaze. I swear you will pa-" Hunter J was cut off in mid rant when Naruto decided to use duck-tape to seal her mouth.

You see, after Naruto's Darkrai had brought Hunter J and her knocked out Salamence down to the ground, the son of Minato Namikaze had tied the pokemon hunter up using a set of rope that he had with him.

Naruto's Dragonite and Lucario were watching over Hunter J's Salamence in case the pseudo legendary pokemon got up.

"Phew! Finally the whore shut up." Spoke Naruto as he let out a sigh of relief. The spiky haired blonde then threw a wary side glance at his starter pokemon who was floating beside him.

"No Darkrai, you cannot kill her." Said Naruto to his starter pokemon in a low tone which was not too soft but not too loud at the same time, that way only the two of them could hear it.

The former sage of Mount Myoboku then turned his attention to the group of four which consisted of Ash, Dawn, Brock and Gary, all of whom had gotten up from their hiding place behind the rock they were taking cover behind earlier.

"That was a great battle! You sure showed Hunter J who is in charge." Praised Ash. He was now even more excited and more eager to engage the blonde in battle.

"Where did you get your Darkrai though?" Asked Gary and Brock almost at the same time.

Darkrai was about to go after the other humans. Darkrai did not want its master to have to answer any questions that made him uncomfortable. Naruto seemed to understand what Darkrai was thinking and held up his hand in front of the pitch black pokemon to tell it to stop.

Naruto then groaned inwardly. 'This is going to take a while. Now how much should I tell them…?' Thought Naruto

"Alright listen up you guys. I am not going to repeat myself. Also be sure to keep quiet and reserve any and all questions that you may or may not have until I am done explaining." Said Naruto as he started to tell the others about his first encounter with his Darkrai.

-15 Minutes Later-

"… and that is about it, I guess." Stated Naruto as he finished telling a slightly watered down version of how he met his Darkrai.

"So you saved your Darkrai from a group of pokemon poachers."

"I guess that is why you were so determined to save the Shieldon from Hunter J earlier."

"You even honed your medical skills so that you could always treat pokemon on your own without relying on anyone else."

"Your bond with your Darkrai is definitely very strong."

Those sentences were said by Gary, Dawn, Brock and Ash respectively.

"That is right." Confirmed Naruto with a nod

The hearing sense of a shinobi was much more sensitive compared to an average human, due to their danger sense of having to listen to even the slightest change of movement or scenery during a mission. This was even more true in Naruto's case. Having the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama sealed into him had heightened the blonde's senses even further. And even though Naruto had no idea of what happened to Kurama since he was teleported to this 'new world', Naruto's heightened senses still remained.

So it was no surprise that Naruto could hear the sound of moving tyres clearly while Ash, Dawn, Brock and Gary could not. Naruto guessed that Professor Rowan must be on his way here, it was time for him to make his exit. Judging by the noise created by the tyres of the moving transportation vehicle, Naruto guessed that Professor Rowan would arrive in about 10 minutes time.

"Shoot! I completely forgot! I have to meet up with an acquaintance in 20 minutes time. I have got to move." Exclaimed Naruto as he looked at the watch on his hand and began to get slightly frantic.

Naruto's Espeon, Dragonite, Lucario and Darkrai looked at their trainer before looking at the others whom obviously believed what he was doing.

All the while, they four of them had only one thought in their mind. 'Master is acting to save his ass again.' Thought the four pokemon.

And they were right too. Naruto was indeed putting up an act to con the others so he could get away before Professor Rowan arrived. If Naruto guessed correctly then that meant that Professor Rowan would have probably brought some form of backup with him. And that backup would probably be a few members of the police department.

That meant that if the police were here, they would arrest Hunter J and take her to prison.

That was a good thing.

The bad thing would be that they probably would want to know who was responsible for restraining the renowned pokemon poacher. And that is where the things that Naruto did not like came in.

If the others (Gary, Brock, Ash and Dawn) told the officer that he (Naruto) was responsible for stopping and restraining Hunter J, then there was absolutely no doubt in Naruto's mind that the police officer would end up questioning Naruto. Naruto did not mind being questioned, what he did mind was the fact that most police officers, about 90% of them to be more accurate, were very suspicious.

When I say suspicious, I mean very, very suspicious. They would ask a ton of questions, most of them being pointless, and then they would suspect you for even the slightest of things. Some of their suspicions were valid and legitimate. However, some of their suspicions were stupid and some were even downright ridiculous. A lot of the members of the police force tended to screw up and commit follies while on duty. It was the reason why so many criminals managed to escape.

Now there were some good, efficient and hardworking officers, but then again those type of officers were very, very rare. Maybe Naruto was being biased. Maybe he was overthinking things. But then again his last few encounters with police officers hadn't been too pleasant. Don't ask. You really don't want to know.

Naruto would reserve his judgement for every different police officer when he met them. He would not let his opinion on other officers to affect his judgement. At least he would try his best to. No one was perfect after all.

But anyway, Naruto was not in the mood to meet any police officers right now. He did not want to play a game of twenty questions with them. It was just troublesome. Great, now he was speaking like Shikamaru.

Thus, this pretence was currently taking place. Though to Ash, Dawn, Brock and Gary, they thought that the blonde was actually panicking that he was late to meet up with his acquaintance.

Those naive little children. Such a pity.

However, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Gary could not be faulted. The few beads of sweat trailing down Naruto face and his eyes which were darting back and forth quickly and anxiously would end up fooling even the most skilled set of minds in this world. Those great minds just did not possess the deceptiveness and cunningness of which those whom lived in the shinobi world did.

Seeing that he had managed to successfully bluff Ash and company, Naruto quickly returned his Espeon, Darkrai and Lucario to their poke balls before he mounted his Dragonite and made a hasty retreat, leaving Hunter J and her Salamence in the care of the others until Professor Rowan got there. Naruto had discreetly made a Shadow Clone and had it disguise itself as a pebble using the Transformation Jutsu when no was looking. So technically there was absolutely nothing to worry about. The silver haired bitch would not escape.

-Nearby location. About 30-40 minutes later-

"Wha-aa-t is thi-is?" Stuttered both Jessie, James and Meowth as the trio found it hard to speak right now.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the three of them with a slight bit of mirth in his eyes.

"This is half of your salary for the month. I realise that you will need funds to move around and all, so I decided to hand it to you in advance. You three will receive the rest of your pay at the end of the month." Stated Naruto

After Naruto had ditched Ash and company, he had flown off to meet up with Jessie, James and Meowth. The three of them then told Naruto that they would leave Team Rocket and agree to join him. They promised to mend their ways and never try to steal any pokemon ever again. Back to the four people whom were just mentioned…

"Wh-aaaa-at! But it is so much." Spluttered the three former Team Rocket grunts.

"You mean to tell us that the now that we are working for you, we will earn twice this much every month." Questioned Jessie.

"Yes."

Hearing the blonde shinobi's reply, Jessie, James and Meowth's jaws all hit the ground in a split second. The three of them, stared at the huge wad of dollar notes in Jessie's hands, which were trembling I might add, with wide eyes. Jessie then began to clutch the money to chest so tightly as if it was going to disappear if she let go of it.

'These guys… are weird. Maybe even weirder than Gai and Lee.' Summarised Naruto in his mind. 'On second thought… no one can be weirder than Gai and Lee. If there is anyone like that out there then I am a flying donkey.' Thought Naruto with a shudder as he remembered the time when he was forced to watch the unbreakable genjutsu of that horrible sunset at the Chunin Exams all those years ago.

Before Naruto knew it the three of them (Jessie, James and Meowth) were at Naruto's feet as they repeatedly did bowing motions to him.

"Out with the old boss. In with the new boss. Out with the old boss. In with the new boss. Out with the old boss. In with the new boss. Hail the new boss. Hail! Hail!" Chanted the former members of Team Rocket.

'Okay, now this is just getting creepy. Maybe I am a flying donkey after all.' Sweatdropped Naruto 'I bet Sasuke-teme would love to have an army of scantily clad women bowing down to him like this.' Naruto mind then began to picture a slightly older Sasuke who was sitting on a high throne with girls such as Sakura, Ino and Tenten, whom were all only in the undergarments, bowing at his feet. Naruto knew that something like would probably never happen, but hey this was Sasuke-teme. The teme could even put those women under a genjutsu to make them (Women such as Sakura, Ino and Tenten) do what he (Sasuke) wanted them to do.

Man the Sharingan was overpowered. Big time! And that was huge understatement in itself.

Those stupid eyes could control the Tailed Beasts, the FREAKING TAILED BEASTS for crying out loud. Anyway back with Naruto and the three stooges…

"Quit it you three buffoons!" Yelled Naruto, getting irritated.

"Yes sir!" Answered the three of them as they gave Naruto a salute and stood up straight with their arms at their sides. Frankly speaking this scene made it look like Naruto was an army general and the three of them were new recruits to the army. In a way it was true.

Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention. "Listen you three; I am not paying you three for nothing. When you are working for me, I expect you to give it your all. No slacking off. Is that clear?" Asked the blonde, his face turning serious as he looked at them with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Crystal clear sir! We will not let you down boss!" Replied the tree of them. Naruto's oppressive gaze on them earlier had made them fidget a tad bit but they held their resolve to not lose their nerve in front of their 'new boss'.

'Now I feel like a Hokage. Only problem is it feels… wrong in a sense. It feels too much like that time when the creepy guy was in charge. What was his name again? Dunzo… Dimzo… Denzu… Danzo. Oh yeah that's it. Danzo was his name.' Thought Naruto

"So what do you want us to do for you, boss?" Inquired the trio of former pokemon thieves.

"Alright you three, listen closely. The first thing I want you to do for me is…

-Somewhere In The Johto Region. About 3 hours later-

A single individual was seated in luxurious black message chair, in a room of a huge mansion. Now when someone was sitting in this kind of chair, you would expect him / her to be simply kicking back and relaxing. But no, that was not the case with this person.

This person was a tall, thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with a red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and a pair of large black boots with a couple of orange rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves were black in colour with an orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He was sporting a long, flowing cape around his neck which was black on the outside and crimson red on the inside. This person was none other than Lance, probably the world's strongest dragon type pokemon trainer. The fact that he was the champion of both the Kanto and Johto regions further solidified the earlier statement.

Currently Lance was scanning through the contents of a blue ring file which was in his hands. The aforementioned file contained the past records of none other than Jessie and James.

Lance remembered how one of Naruto's agents had come in last week and handed him a blue ring file, telling him to scan through the info in that file. That agent had told Lance of Naruto's plan to try and recruit Jessie and James to work for him. But to do that, Naruto needed a tiny… little favour from Lance.

That favour being that Naruto needed Lance to help him get both Jessie and James a clean chit so that they could start their career afresh, without any problems and complications holding them back.

Upon learning that Jessie and James had not joined up with Naruto yet at that time (1 week ago), Lance questioned Naruto's agent, on how he was so sure that Jessie and James would even agree to join up with Naruto.

"Jessie and James are not entirely bad. They may have done some bad things in the past, but Naruto still feels that he can salvage the situation and set them back on the right path. Despite the fact that he hates pokemon thieves, Naruto is not blind. He can see who is evil and who is not. Jessie and James simply want to be acknowledged and want a place to belong. Naruto plans to offer the two of them just that. The two of them will join up with Naruto, there is no doubt about it." Lance could still remember those exact words that Naruto's agent had said to him when they met exactly seven short days ago.

Well perhaps agent wasn't the right word. Naruto had actually sent a transformed Shadow Clone on his Dragonite to send the message to Lance 7 days ago. But the cape wearing man did not know that, and he did not have to for that matter. It was a good thing that Naruto had put extra chakra into the Shadow Clone. It would have done no good if it dispelled. That would have put Lance on the edge as to what was going on.

Lance was actually one of Naruto's closest friends. Naruto did not know that many people in high places, but a select few were more than enough. Naruto only needed help in a very few areas. Most of the other things he could do by himself, without much trouble to boot. He was a shinobi after all. Lance's interferences behind the scenes had also been what had allowed Naruto to stay hidden and unknown to most for such a long time. Sure the leader of the G-Men had been a bit wary about the blonde when the two of them first met, but after a while Lance had learned that Naruto was not a threat. Thus, he had helped the Namikaze keep his identity a secret until Naruto was ready to reveal himself to the world.

The task that Naruto had requested (clearing Jessie and James past misdeeds) certainly wasn't too hard for Lance to accomplish. Being the head of the G-Men did give him some privileges after all. The fact that the two Team Rocket members that Naruto had taken in weren't too high on the food chain made things easier. That meant that they had not been involved too much in the all the 'big stuff' that Team Rocket had been doing over the last few years. The fact that Jessie and James had not been put behind bars before also simplified the task greatly.

Lance looked at the ring file in his hands once more. Letting out a sigh, he got out of his message chair and decided to just do what his blonde friend had requested of him.

-At The Sinnoh League Tower-

Later that day, at the Sinnoh League Tower, at around 6 in the evening, a few hours after Naruto had managed to defeat Pokemon Hunter J; Flint, Cynthia and Aaron were on the second floor of the Sinnoh League Tower. Lucian and Bertha were not in the tower at the time.

This floor was filled with things that were meant for relaxation such as an indoor pool, a snooker table and a huge flat screen TV.

"I can't believe that my favourite show was cancelled. Now I have to wait three weeks before I can see the next episode." Fake sobbed Aaron as he put his face in both of his hands dejectedly. He, Flint and Cynthia were all currently sitting on a large sofa which could seat five people. Cynthia was seated on the left end of the sofa; Flint was seated on the right end of the sofa while Aaron was seated in the middle. The trio all enjoyed watching the aforementioned TV programme but Cynthia and Flint were not as addicted to it as Aaron.

The three of them were flicking through all the available channels, looking for something adequate to watch. Since they could not find any nice TV programmes the three of them settled on watching the news channels for the time being.

"Stop being a cry-baby Aaron. Your show got put off for a couple of weeks. So what! Life goes on. Deal with it." Said Flint as he playfully gave Aaron a light slap on the back.

"Easy for you to say." Muttered Aaron under his breath.

"Flint, stop disturbing Aaron already." Chided Cynthia

"We have more information regarding this afternoon's capture of the criminal, Pokemon Hunter J." Said the voice of Rhonda, the host of 'Sinnoh Now' which was currently being aired on the television. This immediately caught the three people's interest. Cynthia, Flint and Aaron dropped whatever they were doing or thinking and immediately turned their full undivided attention to the television screen in front of them.

-On The TV-

"Earlier today, Pokemon Hunter J and her henchmen were spotted near the foot of Mt. Cornet. They were reported to be chasing after a group of Shieldon that were residing in that area.

We have news from Officer Jenny who tells us that the pokemon hunter was captured by a pokemon trainer who went by the name of Naruto Namikaze. This statement was given by a few people who were present there (when Pokemon Hunter J was captured) at the time.

According to them Naruto Namikaze engaged both Pokemon Hunter J as well as some of her henchmen and emerged victorious in battle. It is said that Naruto later tied up Pokemon Hunter J but had to leave due to some urgent work. So we were unable to get an interview with him." Said Rhonda as a picture of Pokemon Hunter J tied up with duck-tape over her mouth appeared on screen.

-With Cynthia, Flint and Aaron-

"Dang! This guy just gets more impressive by the day." Commented Aaron

"I can see why Cynthia is so into him." Added Flint

The man with the red afro turned his head to the side as he could feel the Sinnoh champion's eyes boring into him after he said that last statement.

"What was that Flint, I don't think I heard you clearly just now?" Asked Cynthia sweetly. A little too sweetly.

"Well you can't say that it is not true Cynthia. In fact, for the past week you have been dedicating almost all of your time into finding out more about him. If I didn't know any better… I would say you are stalking him. Like a predator preparing to go after its prey." Teased Aaron who had a huge cheeky smirk on his face, Flint had the same look as well. Aaron knew that it was a complete lie but he didn't care. It was not often that he could manage to get under Cynthia's skin like this.

"Why you…" Spoke an enraged Cynthia in a barely audible voice. Her long blonde hair was covering her face, so the two elite four members did not know that Cynthia was about to lose her cool. If only Cynthia's long hair could fly around wildly right now, she would look like one Kushina Uzumaki, only difference being her hair was blonde while Kushina's was scarlet. Maybe Cynthia could earn herself the nickname of the Yellow Hot-Blooded Habanero. Without warning, Cynthia took out a poke ball and threw it, letting out her Garchomp.

"Garchomp, fetch." Commanded Cynthia as she glared daggers at Flint and Aaron. Garchomp followed its trainer's line of sight and saw the people that were angered its trainer and causing her trouble. When Garchomp let out a snarl, Flint and Aaron knew that they were fucked.

'Oh shit! Maybe teasing her wasn't such a good idea.' Thought the two of them as they quickly got off the sofa and hastily attempted to reach for their poke balls, in an attempted to save their skins. Unfortunately, Garchomp's speed was greater and the pseudo legendary pokemon managed to knock away their poke balls before Flint and Aaron could reach them.

"Run for it!" Yelled Flint and Aaron as they ran as fast as their legs would carry them. About 10 minutes later, you could hear their (Flint and Aaron's) girlish screams echo all over the building.

-With Scott and Brandon-

Brandon and Scott had just finished seeing the news bulletin as from their own location. As soon as the news telecast was over, Scott turned to Brandon with a shit eating grin and a smug look on his face.

"See what I told you Brandon. Never doubt Naruto. When he says he will get something done, then he gets the job done. As soon as possible too. Now… pay up!" Instructed Scott as he outstretched his hand in front of Brandon.

Brandon muttered something under his breath about 'lucky chubby bosses' before begrudgingly placing the money he owed Scott into said person's hand.

The day after Naruto's battle with Cynthia, the blonde had left Pokemon Centre early because he had gotten a lead on Pokemon Hunter J's whereabouts. The fact that she had not stopped her wrongdoings even after being stopped by Naruto a few times in the past put the pokemon poacher in Naruto's bad books. Thus, the former ninja decided to put her down once and for all.

Scott and Brandon, who both knew about this, had actually made a little bet to see how fast the Namikaze could manage to accomplish that task. Brandon put his money on Naruto being able to do it in slightly over 3 weeks while Scott said that Naruto would manage to do the job in less than 20 days. And Scott's faith in Naruto had been proven fruitful as Naruto had managed to succeed in just 16 days.

-At Some Random Pokemon Centre In Sinnoh-

A certain purple haired trainer was getting his pokemon, which he had left to be healed, from the Nurse Joy that worked at that Pokemon Centre when he saw the announcement made on 'Sinnoh Now' on the television at the Pokemon Centre.

'So you are playing the hero now. What type of person are you really Namikaze, how much power are you hiding?' Thought Paul as the gears in his heads began turning as he began to think of Namikaze's true personality and power.

When Paul learned that Naruto had managed to defeat Pokemon Hunter J, he was not surprised.

Not at all.

In fact the trainer from Veilstone City would have been shocked if Naruto had been defeated by the silver haired pokemon thief. The blonde had shown Paul the difference in skill between the two of them during their last encounter at Amity Square. That encounter was not one that Paul would forget anytime soon.

Paul still did wonder what was the full extent of the genin's power. Sure Naruto had defeated Cynthia's Garchomp in battle, but that was only a one-on-one battle. Paul's mind was pondering many other things as well.

He wondered what Naruto's full team was like? Naruto certainly had more powerful pokemon with him than his Dragonite such as his Lucario and Latios. And that Dragonite was already crazy strong to begin with. So that begged the question: 'What was Naruto's strongest pokemon?'

Paul opted to worry about this later. He would train his pokemon one last time today before he let them rest. He had to get stronger. He would make sure that he was a lot stronger. He would never want to be that humiliated in battle ever again.

His loss to Naruto, simply put was downright embarrassing. With that, Paul made his way out of the Pokemon Centre and started to look for a place to train his pokemon. He would depart for Hearthome City tomorrow.

-1 Week Later. Hearthome City Stadium-

The Hearthome City Stadium was the venue for the Hearthome City tag battle that was held there yearly. There were many competitors and fans alike that were present at the stadium as they waited for this year's competition to get underway.

"It is battle time! Get ready for some action!" Declared a cheerful man with black eyes, grey hair and a moustache. He was dressed in a blue suit with a red bowtie. He was also wearing a pair of white gloves and a blue hat that was the same colour as his suit. He was currently standing on a raised platform in front of all of this year's participants. His statement was met with loud cheers from all the others in the stadium.

Ash, Dawn and Brock were amongst the participants that were listening to the man's speech.

"The atmosphere at this competition makes it feel just like the Pokemon League." Pointed out Brock.

"I can't wait for this tournament to begin. This is so exciting." Chirped Ash as his Pikachu, which was seated on his shoulder let out a 'pika' agreeing with its trainer.

"Welcome all tag battlers. Welcome to Hearthome City. I am sure that all of you will have a fine time participating in this tag battle tournament. And I should know, I am the MC for this event. My name is Enta and I am the Hearthome City mayor." Announced the same man as before who was now known as Enta. Again his statement was met with applause and cheers.

-In The Stands Of The Stadium-

"Wow, what a windbag. This guy sure talks a lot." Commented Jessie from the stands. She was selling food here with James and Meowth to raise a little extra cash. Just because they now earned more under Naruto did not mean that they could not do odd jobs like this from time to time anymore.

"I thought that you guys would admire his commentary skills. I certainly do." Spoke James who had his Mime Jr. resting on his right shoulder.

Mime Jr. was a small, pink pokemon with dark blue legs and a 'hat', which appeared crooked and had a white ball on it. A red bump appeared on its stomach and a typical red clown nose appeared on its face. It had slender arms and small hands.

"Not when this guy keeps on bagging the same wind over and over again. The main reason we are here in the first place is because 'the boss' wants us to observe how the people in this competition battle so that we can learn more about teamwork." Stated Meowth.

"This tournament won't be much of a competition. With the boss competing, I don't think anyone else, aside from the person the boss gets paired up with, really stands a chance." Said Jessie, letting the others know what she thought about this.

Just then Jessie's Wobbuffet decided to come out of its poke ball and say its name to show its opinion on the situation, not that anyone cared.

Wobbuffet was a tall, cyan pokemon with a soft body. Its eyes appeared scrunched, and it had a jagged upper lip. It had flat arms that were wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. It had a black tail with two eyespots on it.

"Oh look, it seems that they are starting to pair up the trainers. I wonder who the boss will be paired up with." Pondered Meowth, pointing to a screen on top of the Hearthome City's mayor, which showed the tourney tree for the tag battle tournament as well as the numbers of the sixteen contestants that would be paired up with each other.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was holding his entry card, which held the number that would use to be paired up with another trainer for this double battle tournament. His eyes though weren't on the screen where the pairings were listed, nor the others trainers. At the moment Naruto's eyes were fixated on one blonde haired women sitting in the VIP box in the stadium.

'So Cynthia is here in Hearthome City. I wonder what she is doing here?' Contemplated Naruto in his mind.

Naruto then averted his gaze from the blonde haired woman to the pokemon that was standing beside him.

"Well Greninja, are you ready to win this tournament?" Asked an enthusiastic Naruto to his pokemon, which was out of its poke ball.

Greninja was a large, bipedal, frog-like pokemon. Its body and legs were dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs was a light blue, four-sided star. Its back feet had two toes, while its front feet had three toes. Its feet were webbed, and it had a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It had eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe ran down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth was hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wrapped around Greninja's neck and extended outward behind its head.

In response to its trainer's question Greninja, simply got into a battle stance, showing its eagerness to crush all of the opponents that it would face.

End Chapter

And that concludes the sixth chapter of the story.

Well guys I am back. It has been a while since my last update and I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you all to read.

Please let me know a few things :

1\. Ways you think Naruto and Cynthia can get closer together

2\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some.

3\. Any other ideas for future events.

4\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

5\. What pokemon you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said Pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level.

6\. Since Naruto is taking part in the tag battle tournament, I want you all to guess who his battle partner will be.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I also have another fic that I wrote. It is a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover. I would appreciate it if some of you could go and check it out.

See you soon.

Peace


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 7: Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament

Naruto was currently holding up his entry card, which had the number 18 on it, in search for his partner for the tag battle tournament, his Greninja walking by his side.

"Let's see, which one of these guys is number 10?" Muttered Naruto to himself as he walked around and looked amongst the crowd of trainers to see if he could identify the person he was looking for.

"Well, how are you doing today number 18?" Asked a random voice

Naruto turned around and saw a boy who looked to be no older than 15-16 years of age. He had midnight green hair and black eyes. He was also wearing a pair of glasses, which were glinting as he spoke for some odd and unknown reason. He was holding his entry card which had the number 10 on it.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." Replied Naruto.

"That's good. Conway is my name. It is a pleasure to meet you." Introduced the person now known as Conway, who had a Slowking by his side. Naruto did not know why but the way that this person introduced himself just sounded… creepy.

Slowking was a bipedal pokemon with a Shellder latched onto its head. It was primarily pink in colour, with a pale yellow muzzle and scaled belly. Its feet and hands each had a single clawed digit, while its hands also had a clawless thumb. Around its neck was a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. The Shellder on Slowking's head had a spiral shape with two horns near the base. A red gem resided in the centre of the Shellder.

"It is nice to meet you too Conway. My name is Naruto Namikaze." Spoke Naruto

"Naruto Namikaze huh… I think I have heard that name before, but I can't seem to remember where…" Trailed off Conway as he adjusted his glasses. "Anyway it is nice to have you as a battle partner. I can already tell that the we two are going to get along really well."

"WOW! I GOT A GIRL FOR A TAG BATTLE PARTNER."

Upon hearing the loud exclamation of an eccentric individual, Naruto turned around just in time to see Brock running at a faster than normal speed towards a girl with blue eyes and auburn coloured hair. She was wearing a white button-up shirt and a black wristband on her right arm. She had a Wingull seated on said arm.

Wingull was a small white seagull-like pokemon. Its head made up a large portion of its body, as it did not appear to have a neck. It had thin, simplistic eyes. It had a pair of pointed, ear-like extensions on its head. Its beak was orange with hooked, black tips. Its wings were a long, thin shape with blue stripes. It had three tail feathers with blue tips that were short and fan-like. It also had two small orange feet.

"So do you want to play tag with me?" Asked the girl in a tone which some would consider being flirtatious.

"You bet I do. My name is… um… Brock." Stammered Brock, struggling to find words as he continued to admire all the features of the female in front of him.

"Hi Brock, I am Holly" Replied the person now known as Holly.

"Oh wow! How cool! You have a Wingull." Said an excited Dawn who had rushed over to where Brock and Holly were upon seeing the pokemon. Dawn then took out her pokedex and scanned said Wingull.

"Wingull, the seagull pokemon. Wingull will fly through the sky as though surfing waves. It normally carries food and other valuable items and then hides them here and there. It will fold its wings while it is resting." Spoke the mechanical voice of the pokedex

Naruto saw Brock, who got on one knee in front of Holly, from where he was standing with Conway and vaguely heard the Pewter City native say some flattering words to Holly about how gorgeous she was and whatnot. Naruto then saw a small flash of white and a Croagunk materialising out from its poke ball, behind Brock (at Brock's blind spot).

Croagunk was a dark blue, bipedal pokemon that resembled a poison dart frog. It had yellow eyes, which were surrounded by black markings. There were orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth were wide and flat. A black marking encircled its upper arms and chest, and there were white bands around its chest. It had three fingers and toes, most of which were black. The only digits that were not black were its centre fingers, which were orange instead.

Croagunk's fingertips on one of its hands began to glow purple, allowing Naruto to deduce that it was getting ready to use a Poison Jab. Channelling some chakra into his ears, Naruto heard Holly tell Brock that she wasn't into younger men. This caused Brock to gasp and his whole body to turn pale white due to the fact that he just gotten rejected.

'This guy reminds me of Pervy Sage. Always thinking that all the ladies will fall at his feet' Thought Naruto as he remembered how Jiraiya had acted the first time he met the toad sage which was during the one month break in the middle of the Chunin Exams. That weird introduction dance that Jiraiya did while standing on a toad was still fresh in Naruto's memory bank. Another memory that Naruto recalled from that day, was when his 'so called trainer' at that time, Ebisu tried to stop Jiraiya from pepping on women at the hot spring… only to fail miserably and get knocked out with a single hit.

Boy that was a sight to see. It really made Naruto's day.

"Wow! That was some performance Brock." Said Dawn, who was standing next to Brock, in a tone which the Brock thought to be mocking.

-With Ash-

"Aw man! Dawn and Brock have both found their tag team partners, so where is mine. I don't see him / her anywhere." Groaned Ash who had his Pikachu standing on his head. The mouse pokemon was holding its trainer's entry card in between its small paws in hopes the person that was supposed to be Ash's battle partner would be able to see it.

"Oh course you had to be number 15." Spoke a condescending voice

An excited Ash turned around only to be greeted with the sight of Paul who had a scowl on his face. Paul's Elekid was standing beside him.

Elekid was a yellow, round-bodied pokemon with black stripes. Elekid's arms were bulky in proportion to its body, and it had three claws instead of fingers. It had two stripes on its arms, which wrapped all the way around them. There were two horns on top of its head which resembled the prongs of a plug, complete with holes in their sides. Elekid had a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes were near the marking, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Its legs were black, and its feet were rounded and toeless.

"Of course, I have no choice but to partner the person that has that number. The pairings had already been decided in advance. It is just my unfortunate that you of all people was holding that number. You just make sure that you pull your own weight and don't get in my way." Said Paul as he pointed an accusing finger at Ash

"That is no way to talk to your tag battle partner Paul." Rebuked Ash

Their mini argument was put on hold for the moment when the two of them heard a clapping noise accompanied by the sound of some footsteps.

"I can't believe the two of you got paired with one another." Exclaimed Naruto as he stopped walking and stood beside them. Conway and his Slowking were standing on his right and his (Naruto's) Greninja was standing on his left. "Well one thing is for certain, I know who is not going to win this year's tournament. You two keep this up and it will be a miracle if you guys manage to clear the first round."

With his part said Naruto walked away, leaving Paul and Ash to stew in their own thoughts and perspectives on what he had just told them.

'If I know Paul right, this should boost his determination to get as far as possible in this tournament. It would be a real shame if Paul and Ash were sent packing in the early stages. Oh well… nothing more that I can do.' Thought Naruto as he started whistling just for the sake of doing it.

-With Dawn and Brock-

"What do you know; Paul and Naruto are taking part in this competition too." Commented Brock

"At least you have got a reasonable first round matchup. I can't believe that I have got to face Naruto right off the bat." Spoke Dawn as she let out a sigh of dismay. So much for Zoey's idea of using this tag battle tournament as a way to boost her confidence. It was bad enough that she did badly in her last Pokemon Contest but this was just rubbing salt in the wound.

-Time skip: 1st Battle Of The Tournament-

Dawn and her partner, Roland were standing on one side of the battlefield while Naruto and Conway were standing on the other.

Roland was a young boy who looked like he was about 12-13 years old. He had brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes on it as well as a pair of ocean blue short. His attire was complete with a pair of white wristbands, one on each arm.

"Greninja, I am in need of your assistance."

"Alright Slowking, appear."

Naruto and Conway both let out their respective water pokemon and waited to see what kind of pokemon their opponents would opt to go with for this battle. It didn't matter, they had already worked out a strategy that would ensure their victory. Not that, that strategy mattered much, the blonde haired Namikaze was better than any strategy devisable. He was all the strategy that they needed.

"Alright Piplup, spotlight." Dawn felt like her starter pokemon was probably her best bet for this, though she wasn't hoping for much of an upset considering who one of her opponents was.

Piplup was a light-blue penguin-like pokemon, which was covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down its back and around its neck, which caused it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking that resembled a crown above its beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

"Let's go Simisear." Called out Roland

Simisear was a simian pokemon that was primarily red in colour. Its ears were broad with orange insides, and it had oval shaped eyes and a small black nose. It had a swirled, flame-like tuft on its head with a smaller tuft on either side of it. Simisear had white shoulder ruffs, and a cream-coloured face, chest, fingers and toes. Its hands had five fingers each, and both of its feet had three toes. Its fluffy, swirled tail resembled the shape of an ignited flame.

-In The VIP Box-

A frown adorned Cynthia's beautiful face as she looked at the battle that was about to take place below. Of all the people that Roland and Dawn could have gotten matched up with, they had to get Naruto.

Cynthia had actually come to Hearthome City with Roland. Roland was Bertha's grandnephew and the aged woman thought that it would be a good idea for Roland to have a go at a small tournament like this, to give him some experience in battling.

Bertha was busy and thus could not be with Roland on his first tournament appearance, even if it wasn't a big one. Roland had been trained in his home city under Bertha's tutelage for slightly over a year and a half now. Roland's parents did not feel that Roland was ready to travel around the world just yet, but had relented a bit and allowed him to take part in the Hearthome City tag battle tournament.

So, Cynthia had offered to watch over Roland for the entirety of his time that he was participating in this tournament, though that didn't seem to be very long now. The champion of the Sinnoh region did hope that Naruto did not go overboard and use some crazy strategy or do something spectacular in this battle. That would really make the poor boy feel small. Even if Roland's Simisear was stronger than his (Roland's) Magby, Cynthia knew that Roland was nowhere near ready to face an opponent of Naruto's calibre. At least Naruto wasn't using his Lucario, Cynthia did not want Roland to experience defeat at the hands of the Rasengan like Paul did.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"Alright Naruto, let's do this just as we discussed earlier. You will handle the offense while I take care of defence." Whispered Conway as he adjusted his glasses again. Naruto gave him a thumbs up in response.

"Simisear, Heat Wave."

Simisear opened its mouth and a white flame was created in it. Simisear then released a round orange flame at the Greninja and Slowking.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam."

Piplup opened its beak and releases a stream of blue bubbles at the two water type pokemon. Its beak glowed light blue when it used the attack.

'This fusion of fire and water is unstable. Their attacks aren't in sync either. That means that it won't be very hard to defend against.' Thought Naruto

"Conway, you know what to do." Spoke Naruto in a calm voice, not bothered by the incoming attacks.

"Slowking, use Protect."

Slowking's body became surrounded by a light green barrier that it pushed out of its body to surround Naruto's Greninja as well, shielding both of them from the attacks.

"Now Greninja, it is time to showcase Tongue Terror, Orochimaru style."

-With The Spectators-

"Orochi-what?! What is Naruto talked about?" Mumbled a confused Ash, his thoughts shared by many others watching the fight, especially one purple haired trainer and one blonde lady who was dressed in an attire that was almost entirely black in colour from head to toe.

-Back On The Battlefield-

Greninja sprang into action, its tongue, which had unwrapped itself from its previous position around Greninja's neck, lashed out at Simisear's chest before the appendage wrapped itself tightly around it (Simisear's chest). Greninja, then twisted its body in such a way which sent Simisear flying and crashing into Dawn's Piplup, knocking both pokemon down onto the floor of the battlefield.

-With The Spectators-

'I have seen trainers use tactics involving punches and kicks to their advantage… but a tongue?! Come on! Are you freaking serious?! What else is hiding up his sleeve! How am I supposed to stop his pokemon at the Sinnoh League… they're… they're monsters.' Yelled Paul in his head, a look of disbelief etched on his face. No one could blame him though.

-With Brandon-

Brandon had set aside some time in his day to watch the broadcast of the Hearthome City tag battle tournament. The only reason he was watching it was because he had found out from Scott that Naruto would be taking part in this year's edition of the tournament.

Brandon wondered why Naruto had chosen to do so; the blonde did not seem to be the type of person that enjoyed double battles, unless he was the only one in charge. A double battle with a partner though... nope Brandon had definitely not seen that coming. The only reason Brandon could think of why Naruto would do this was that the blonde had come up with some new wacky technique and needed some cannon fodder to test it on.

Real life battles were much better for testing combos than training dummies were. Well most of the time at least.

Brandon had let out all six pokemon that he had used in his battle with Naruto two years ago so that they could also see the student of Kakashi Hatake in action. Amongst those pokemon were his Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Solrock, Dusclops and Ninjask.

Regirock was a large golem made of brown rocks. Regirock had an orange pattern on its face that resembled a capital letter 'H'. It had long arms with jutting shoulders and club-like hands, its legs were short in comparison to its body. There was a line of rocky spines running down its back.

Registeel was a golem whose body was made of a material harder than any know metal on this planet. The top-half of Registeel's body was spherical and grey with a black stripe running down its 'face'. Its face consisted of seven red dots in a hexagonal formation. It had black arms with three fingers each and a pair of cylindrical legs.

Regice was a large golem composed of Antarctic ice that resembled a crystal. Its face had an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a '+' formation. It had four spikes on its back. Its legs were conical and it balanced its entire body on those two points. There were three fingers on each of its cylindrical arms.

Solrock was a primarily orange, spherical pokemon. It had eight yellow, rocky spines extending from the sides of its body, and multiple small, yellow stony bumps running vertically along its centre. On its back were two dual rocky mounds, situated to the sides of the midline. Its large eyes consisted of thick, semi-circular yellow eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils could be seen. A black ring with six extensions surrounded each one of its eyes.

Dusclops had a roundish grey body with two stubby legs. It had a single red eye and three tooth-like projections. It had two wispy, light grey growths coming out of its shoulders and one on top of its head. Its light grey hands appeared to be directly attached to its body.

Ninjask was a small, cicada-like pokemon with two pairs of wings. Its body was mostly yellow with accents of black and grey. There was a solid band of black between its gleaming red eyes. The band pooled into a circular pattern on its forehead, between the pointed crests on the sides of its head. The underside of its head was grey and segmented, to look like a veil, and most of its carapace was black in colour. Its grey insect-like arms extended from its chest, with its small, yellow claws turned inward. It had a similar pair of back legs. On its back was a patch of black with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside down letter Y. Most of its abdomen was black, but near the tip, there was a band of yellow. It had a pair of large, veined wings, both of which had a triangular, red tipping.

When Dusclops saw the last attack that Naruto had used, it started to shiver as it remembered that terrible, terrible tongue from the battle a couple of years ago. It quickly hid behind its trainer in fear, which was uncharacteristic of it. Brandon's Registeel tried to comfort Dusclops, but that did little to ease the beckon pokemon's fear of Naruto's Greninja's Tongue Terror Combo.

-On The Battlefield-

'I don't even think my Lickilicky could do that. I wonder if he could give me some pointers of how to use tongues more appropriately once this battle is over.' Thought Conway, and then he shuddered at how wrong that last part sounded. Conway was snapped out of his musings when he heard Naruto voice another command.

"Greninja, use Ice Beam."

A light blue ball formed in front of Greninja's arms. Greninja proceeded to condense the ball and fired multiple light blue beams from it at Dawn's Piplup and Roland's Simisear, both of which hadn't had enough time to recuperate and were still on the ground.

Roland was the quicker one to react and tried to take appropriate measures to counter the incoming Ice Beam to the best of his abilities.

"Simisear, use Flamethrower."

Simisear quickly fired a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth at the ice type attack.

When the attacks clashed, most people expected the Flamethrower to emerge victorious, simply due to the fact that it was a fire type attack while Ice Beam was an ice type attack.

Fire melted ice after all.

However… that wasn't the case here. While the above principle might have applied to regular trainers and their pokemon, Naruto was anything but regular. He was someone who due to his past life as a ninja was able to come up with ways of doing certain things that most people would not have been able to comprehend.

So most of the spectators were shocked when the stream of flames were overpowered and then frozen by Naruto's Greninja's Ice Beam. The attack did not stop there. Both Piplup and Simisear, who were near the location of the Flamethrower, were frozen solid as well.

-In The Stands-

"Go boss! Go boss! Go boss! He's the best. He's better than all the rest. Go boss! Go boss! Go boss!" Cheered Jessie and James and Meowth in unison, all whom had taken a break in from selling snacks to show their support for their new boss.

-With The Spectators-

"I don't believe my eyes. He just did the impossible." Muttered Paul weakly. In his mind there was a picture of a chibi Paul waving a white flag, showing that it had surrendered.

-With Flint-

"He actually managed to freeze fire!" Exclaimed an astounded Flint. He was currently in his favourite food shop in Sunyshore City, owned by his friend who he referred to as 'The Proprietor'.

Flint had come over to Sunyshore City to see how his good pal Volkner was doing and try and find some way to get the electric type gym leader to start battling once more. He had come over to this shop have some sandwiches seeing as he was feeling a little hungry when he arrived. Flint, who was seated at one of the many wooden tables at the shop, and The Proprietor were talking while watching the broadcast of the Hearthome City tag battle tournament on the moderate sized TV that had been recently added to the shop.

The third member of Sinnoh's elite four was curious to see how Bertha's grandnephew would fare in the tournament. That boy's Simisear's growth was coming along quite nicely if he did say so himself. Flint had really taken a liking and interest to Roland, but that might have been because the boy seemed to be extra fond of fire type pokemon.

Flint saw that Roland's match was the first one of the day.

Good, the boy didn't like waiting. Bertha had tried to teach Roland a bit more patience but it didn't seem that, that certain trait the 13 year old possessed would be changed so easily.

Flint was even more surprised to find out that Roland's tag team ended up being matched up with the mysterious ace trainer, Naruto Namikaze. According to Cynthia, the Namikaze was very strong and could easily become a member of Sinnoh's elite four if he wanted to. With the description that Cynthia gave him and the other Sinnoh elites, Flint was able to recognise the blonde immediately.

"Naruto has blonde hair and blue eyes. His most prominent feature though, is the three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. You can't miss him." That was what Cynthia had told Flint and the others when they questioned her about her Garchomp's defeat at the hands of Naruto Namikaze's Dragonite at the Amity Square. Lucian had gone off in search for the boy the very next day, wanting to confirm the boy's battle prowess for himself.

Yeah right, Flint knew that, Lucian the bookworm was probably going to challenge Naruto in the hopes that he could get a glimpse of the blonde's Latios.

Flint had been mildly interested when he saw how Naruto used his pokemon's tongue as a weapon. What had really been an eye opener for Flint, was how the son of Kushina Uzumaki had managed to freeze Roland's Simisear's Flamethrower. In fact, Flint had actually stood up from where he was seated and blinked his eyes several times to make sure that they were not playing tricks on him.

Being a fire type specialist, Flint knew just how much of a power difference was needed to pull off a stunt like that. The fact that Roland's Simisear was no pushover either made Flint ask himself the very same question that Paul had been asking himself ever since his battle with the incarnation of Asura Otsutsuki: How powerful was Naruto Namikaze? How much power was he hiding?

Heck, Flint thought that the former shinobi may even be stronger than Cynthia. He had no idea how right he was.

Flint was now thinking that after he was done with his visit to Sunyshore, that perhaps he could track down this Naruto Namikaze. That young adult might be able to assist Flint in his 'mission' to help Volkner get a spark for battling again.

-Back On The Battlefield-

Roland was left gaping like a fish out of water. His plan had completely backfired in his face. It was a complete disaster and now he was probably going to end up losing this battle because of it. Were all pokemon trainers so strong?

Roland's respect for his grandaunt, Bertha as well as his surrogate big brother and surrogate big sister, Flint and Cynthia had just tripled in the last few minutes. How were the three of them able to overcome guys like this? Was this what his grandaunt meant when she said he had to use his power of observation before he acted?

Roland simply stared at the blonde in front of him, what could he possibly have observed about this person? He had no clue? Roland didn't even know what he was doing wrong here. There had to be some mistake on his part… he hadn't even been able to land a single hit for the entire duration of this match thus far. Simply put, it was embarrassing.

Dawn was taking things better than her partner. Part of that was due to the fact that she had already witnessed firsthand what this man (Naruto) could do when he got serious. Her battling him was like a swarm of ants trying to take on a dinosaur.

There was simply no contest in this battle from the start. A young 10 year old girl who was learning how to become a good coordinator versus a person who was already at the level of a champion. The way Dawn saw it, luck just wasn't on her side today. She might have been better off paired up with Paul instead. The keyword being 'might'.

"Greninja, finish this with Gunk Shot." Naruto apparently seemed to have had enough and decided to put Roland and Dawn out of their misery.

Greninja put both of its hands together, and a silver light started sparkling in between them. The light then turned into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Greninja hurled at the two frozen pokemon. It exploded on impact, sending pieces of purple-glowing garbage flying in all directions.

"Slowking, Water Pulse." Conway, following Naruto's lead, called out his finishing move as well.

Slowking raised its hands and a blue ball of energy formed in between them. Slowking then threw the ball at both of its opponents.

The power of the attacks proved to be too much as Dawn's Piplup and Roland's Simisear were both knocked out cold.

"Piplup and Simisear are unable to continue battling. That means that the winners of this first round match are Slowking and Greninja." Declared the referee.

Ignoring the cheers of the crowd that followed after the declaration, Naruto focused his attention on the Dawn and Rolland, both of whom looked to be crestfallen after their loss, the boy more so than the girl. For some reason Naruto felt a little bad for them. Naruto let out a sigh; sometimes he was too nice for his own good.

-In The VIP Box-

'Poor Roland. He tried his best too.' Thought Cynthia as she saw the young lad exit the stadium quietly without saying a word, his head hung low the whole time. Cynthia decided to head out after him to see if she could cheer him up. It hurt her to see the usually active and energetic boy, who she had come to see as a little brother over the years, sad like this.

-Outside The Hearthome City Pokemon Centre-

Dawn and Roland had just left both of their pokemon with Nurse Joy to get healed up. As they walked out of the Pokemon Centre, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey you two, why are you looking so down?" Asked Naruto as he walked in a nonchalant manner, his hand in his pockets.

"Oh it's you. Why are you here anyway? Come to rub it in my face about how you are so much better than me. About how you are so strong and I am so weak. Well you don't have to mention it because I don't give a damn." Replied Roland in a tone which came out harsher than it was intended to be.

Roland was already in a bad mood right now. He did not need anyone mocking or making fun of him right now. If someone did that then he might have actually let a few tears fall. Dawn stood near to the other two (Naruto and Roland) but chose not to say anything.

To both Dawn and Roland's surprise, they soon found themselves enveloped in a warm hug. Naruto only taken a moment to close the gap between the two kids and try to give them some form of comfort.

"I know it is hard to accept defeat. I want the two of you to know that no matter what there always be someone stronger than you out there. The same principle applies to me as well. Even some of the world's strongest pokemon trainers had to face defeat at one point or another in their career. It is how people react to losses that determine what will become of them in the future." Naruto had paused for a moment to see that Dawn and Roland were now paying full attention to him.

"Winners never quit, quitters never win. You must always keep that in mind. When life knocks you down, you don't stay down. No, you get back up and try again. There will be tough times, when people criticise you, there will be people who purposely want to put you down. You two have got to remember to never let the hurtful and spiteful words of these haters get to you. Instead you should turn it into motivation and do your best to prove all of those useless haters wrong. This is because… when you put your mind to something, then there is nothing that you cannot achieve. Is that clear?" Naruto felt as Dawn and Noland nodded against his chest, seeing as their bodies were in quite close proximity.

Naruto pulled back from the hug and was able to see that the two of them looked much happier than they did a few minutes ago. All of a sudden, an idea popped into Naruto's head.

"Tell me, have you two ever been on a jet plane before?" Asked Naruto. In response Dawn and Roland shook their heads.

"Would you ever like to try it?" Naruto got two quick and fast nods for an answer. This just made him give them a huge smile.

Enlarging a shrunken poke ball, Naruto tossed it in the air and there was a flash of light before his Latios materialised in front of him. Roland looked at the eon pokemon curiously, he had never seen this pokemon before. After a few silent gestures between trainer (Naruto) and pokemon, Latios lowered its body, beckoning Dawn and Roland to get on.

"This is my Latios. At its top speed, it is capable of flying faster than a jet. Don't worry this is completely safe, I promise." Assured Naruto.

Dawn and Roland seemed a little bit sceptical at first but eventually relented and mounted Naruto's Latios. As soon as Dawn and Roland were safely seated, without warning, Latios tucked in its wings and forelimbs before flying high in the sky.

"Wooohoooo! This is amazing!" Dawn and Roland's happy cries could be heard in the surrounding area as Latios encircled Hearthome City several time at high speed.

In Naruto's mind doing something like this was totally worth it. For some reason, when Dawn and Roland dejectedly exited the Hearthome City Stadium, the duo somehow reminded Naruto of himself when he was slightly younger. Back then, a lot of people would jump at the slightest opportunity to reprimand him and berate him. Being able to uplift Dawn and Roland's spirits gave Naruto a little sense of achievement within himself. In his eyes he had prevented another two children from feeling the same sadness he did, in a certain sense at least.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, who had momentarily let his guard down, another person had seen the whole scene unfold. Crouched in a hiding position nearby, Cynthia witnessed the heart-warming interaction between the Namikaze and the two young pokemon trainers. The way Naruto managed to turn both of their frowns upside down brought a small smile to Cynthia's face.

'He is really good with children. Not only is he strong, he can also be compassionate at times.' Thought Cynthia in admiration. Her respect for Naruto had grown even more.

End Chapter

Well that concludes the 7th chapter of this fic. So as some of you may have noticed, I made a few alterations to Roland's character and gave him a new pokemon in the form of Simisear. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first round battle. Next chapter will be Naruto Vs Ash and Paul.

About the Naruto not sensing Cynthia thing, yes Naruto is a shinobi. So I know one or two of you will say that he should have sensed her without any difficulty. One thing I would like to state is no one is perfect, not Naruto (no matter how skilled he is) and not anyone else. Even people like him can slip up occasionally, if not they would not be human. Think like this, when you are watching a couple of kids, who remind you of your younger self, enjoying themselves as well as feeling satisfied that you managed to cheer them up, you are going to relax a little. So please do not go and give me tons of comments on how I messed up this part or something like that in the reviews section.

I want to ask you guys for some suggestions:

1\. Ways you think Naruto and Cynthia can get closer together

2\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some.

3\. Any other ideas for future events.

4\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

5\. What pokemon you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said Pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level.

6\. I already said Naruto will have 3 legendaries in this fic, so who do you guys want to see as the last legendary. Try to include a backstory and a reason.

7\. Do you guys want to see Tobias in this fic

8\. What pokemon movies do you guys want to see.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I also have another two fics that I wrote. One is a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover while another is a Naruto and High School DxD crossover. I would appreciate it if some of you could go and check those two stories out and leave me some feedback.

See you soon.

Peace


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Power Of Youth Explodes

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 8: The Power Of Youth Explodes

After he had cheered Dawn and Roland up a little, Naruto had returned his Latios to its poke ball before he walked off, telling the two of them that he had some training to do.

"One hundred and forty-one"

"One hundred and forty-two"

"One hundred and forty-three"

"One hundred and forty-four"

"One hundred and forty-five"

"One hundred and forty-six"

"One hundred and forty-seven"

"One hundred and forty-eight"

"One hundred and forty-nine"

"One hundred and fifty"

Naruto was currently doing push ups in order to warm up his muscles and get some blood flowing into them. Three of the six of the pokemon that he was currently carrying with him were out of their poke balls. Those three pokemon were his Dragonite, Greninja and Espeon.

Naruto and his pokemon had picked one of the empty training fields in a secluded area in Hearthome City to get their training session in. This way they would not be bothered by too many people (cough… nosy reporters… cough).

Naruto had discarded the orange shirt with an Uzumaki clan spiral on it, which he was wearing earlier today, and was now only dressed in a pair of black cargo pants which were somewhat similar to the ones that the ANBU back in The Hidden Leaf Village would usually wear.

Naruto made it a point to train with all of his pokemon at the same time. Even if simple drills like this were little to no challenge to him at all, it still did make his pokemon more motivated knowing that their trainer was training along with them.

"These push ups are getting way to easy. Espeon, jump on my back."

The sun pokemon obeyed its trainer's command as it landed on Naruto's back with a grace surpassing that of which some feline-like pokemon such as Persian possessed. Once Naruto was sure that his Espeon was in a comfortable seating position, he resumed doing his push ups again with renewed gusto.

"One hundred and fifty-one"

"One hundred and fifty-two"

"One hundred and fifty-three"

"One hundred and fifty-four"

"One hundred and fifty-five"

"One hundred and fifty-six"

"One hundred and fifty-seven"

"One hundred and fifty-eight"

"One hundred and fifty-nine"

"One hundred and sixty"

Naruto's was forced to stop yet again, this time not to increase the weight on his back but because he saw familiar pokemon had used Teleport and was now standing straight in front of him.

This pokemon was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily grey in colour with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. The three digits on each one of its hands and feet had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thinned before ending in a small bulb. This was Mewtwo, a pokemon created by science.

"Tell me Mewtwo. Have you managed to learn that of which we seek?" Asked Naruto as he stopped doing his push ups and was now lying down while using both of his elbows to prop himself up slightly. Naruto was not worried of people seeing or hearing this conversation, he knew that Mewtwo would have used its psychic powers and checked to see if there was anyone else nearby. This pokemon was almost never careless.

"I am now able to confirm that Cyrus is in fact the leader of Team Galactic. His next target is the Spear Key. Cyrus and his fellow Team Galactic members have already obtained the Splash Plate and recently the Iron Plate. However, it appears that they have yet to acquire the Draco Plate." Stated Mewtwo

"I see… this is certainly troubling." Spoke Naruto as he was thinking the situation through in his head.

"What will you do now Naruto, will you go after them?"

"No there is no need. I will make a different move. As things are Mewtwo, you and I both do not have the slightest clue where the Draco Plate lies. From this I can tell that it will not be a walk in the park for Team Galactic to track down this artifact. However, we do have one advantage over Team Galactic. We both know that the Spear Key is located in the Solaceon Ruins. We will use this to our advantage.

From the tablet that was found with the Lustrous Orb (which Naruto had finally managed to decipher with help from certain sources), we know that all three of the plates, the Splash Plate, Iron Plate and Draco Plate, are needed in order for a person to obtain the Spear Key. For now I will have several people stationed both in and nearby Solaceon Town. They will inform me of any strange behaviour that is going on in those parts immediately. With this in mind, I will be able to get there to stop Team Galactic from moving closer to achieving their goals… whatever they are."

"If this is what you have decided then I will go along with it. I have faith that you will be able to stop Team Galactic before it is too late. I will respect your wishes and stay hidden from humans, aside from yourself, for the time being." Mewtwo paused for a moment before resuming. "It appears that someone is headed this way, in that case I feel it is time for me to depart." With that, Mewtwo teleported away.

Naruto sighed. Mewtwo was also one of his pokemon, but unlike the others, Naruto gave Mewtwo the freedom of roaming the world as it pleased. Naruto was reluctant to capture Mewtwo at first but upon the genetic pokemon's request Naruto had agreed. Mewtwo was the only pokemon of Naruto's that he had not used in battle till date.

Naruto and Mewtwo both had an understanding. Naruto and Mewtwo were two beings brought together by painful pasts that were able to connect with one another. Naruto would not force Mewtwo to battle for him unless Mewtwo himself wanted to. That said Mewtwo still helped Naruto a lot in gathering information.

Upon learning that Team Galactic was planning something regarding the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, which were connected to Dialga and Palkia, Mewtwo decided to assist Naruto and stop those fiends at any cost. Mewtwo did not know what Team Galactic's plan was entirely, but one thing it did know was that nothing good could come from it. Mewtwo had seen humans like this before and was well aware of the intentions of such people. Mewtwo would make sure that those legendary pokemon (Dialga and Palkia) would not be forced to obey a human against their own will.

The incident of their first meeting is a story for another time…

-A Few Minutes Later-

Cynthia had gone to look for Naruto shortly after he left. She waited for a while, about 15 minutes give or take, before she took off in the same direction the Namikaze did.

Having arrived at the location where Naruto and his pokemon were, the Sinnoh champion was treated to quite the sight.

Naruto was shirtless and doing push ups with his Dragonite seated on his back. Cynthia unconsciously licked her lips as she saw Naruto's muscles relaxing and contracting with each repetition of the exercise, sweat glistening down his toned body.

Some not so pure thought stated to enter her mind and she had to refrain herself from looking or rather gazing hungrily at his body, like a predator going after its prey. Just then an image of two of her elite four members giving her matching cheeky grins popped into her head as she recalled the memory of the day those two teased her while the three of them were watching the news broadcast of how Naruto managed to capture Hunter J. What was wrong with her? Damn Aaron and Flint, why did they have to say something like that in the first place and screw up her thoughts. Those two were going to get another earful from her when she met them next.

Naruto seeing Cynthia's reaction from the corner of his right eye, continued performing the aforementioned exercise, oblivious to the thoughts and inner turmoil, if one could call it that, which could possibly be going through her head.

"How are you even able to do something like this with such ease?" Asked a stupefied Cynthia as she looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head for trying something like this.

"Why not?! It is not that hard. It only takes a little determination and hard work. Anyone can do it." Replied Naruto in a nonchalant tone, not even breathing hard, as he did another push up. After Mewtwo had teleported away, Naruto had decided to up the weight even more as he asked his Espeon to get off his back before telling his Dragonite to aid him increasing the difficulty of this exercise.

Fast forward another ten minutes and the scene you would now be seeing would be Naruto and Cynthia, resting against the trunk of a tree, side by side. Cynthia had gotten Naruto to stop doing his 'warm up', not that he told her that as it would make her freak out if she hadn't already done so after witnessing the previous display, before the two of them had found a place to kick back for some time.

Naruto had used a towel that he was carrying him to wipe of his sweat, though Cynthia said that she did not mind it all that much, Naruto still felt that it would be the appropriate thing to do.

"Naruto can you tell me where you caught your Greninja? I know about the existence of this pokemon but I have not known that there was a trainer who owned one, prior to today that is." Questioned Cynthia in a soft voice

Naruto made a hand gesture towards the ninja pokemon, who was still out of its poke ball, which made it rush to its master's side. Naruto then started rubbing water and dark type pokemon's head in an affectionate way. One could not tell if Greninja was enjoyed this treatment or not seeing as the pokemon did not give out any outward reactions.

"I met this Greninja in the woods in Azalea Town a few years ago, when I protected it while it was being attacked by a group of Beedrill. After treating this pokemon, which was injured at the time, it kind of gained a sense of respect for me and wanted to follow me on my journey.

Pokemon like my Latios (Naruto refrained from mentioning his Darkrai for certain reasons) are able to converse in both the human and pokemon language. This was also how I communicated with my Greninja. Though it seemed like this Greninja had some very bad memories so I did not push it to tell me about its past. I opted to give it some time and let Greninja tell me when it was ready, on its own accord.

I informed Professor Elm about this new pokemon and since he could not find out anything much about it, he got it registered as a newly discovered pokemon that lived in the Johto region. That is what people came to believe. Recently, about two weeks ago, I came to learn from my Greninja that it apparently hails from a region called the Kalos region.

I presume that there are also many other unseen pokemon living in that region. Since Kalos is not a region recognised by the Pokemon League committee, which only recognises the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova regions, I am not surprised that most people I have asked so far have never heard of this place." Explained Naruto as he finished telling a summarized version of his meeting with Greninja and the ninja pokemon's origins as well. Naruto knew that Greninja would not mind this information being disclosed… not anymore at least. It had said so itself when it told Naruto of its past two weeks ago.

"I see…" Said Cynthia as she assumed a thinking pose like the one she would normally take up when she could not decide what flavoured ice cream to have. "I thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this. Thank you Naruto." Cynthia then gave the blond a bright smile, which caused him to give her a foxy grin in return. The two of them just sat there and enjoyed each other's company for a while more before Cynthia decided to break the silence.

"You have caused quite the stir in the ranks of the Sinnoh Elite Four after your recent deed of capturing Hunter J."

"I wouldn't say that defeating and capturing Hunter J is such a big achievement. Sure she may be strong, but she is nowhere near as powerful as you or your elite four are. Plus if I didn't do it then that whore would probably still be running around somewhere in Sinnoh. The police force is not capable of taking down such a criminal. She is too cunning and would evade them effortlessly. Thus, I saw the need to step in and put her down once and for all. Consider it like an act of a good Samaritan."

Cynthia looked up a the sky above, making it appear as if she was thinking about something while she also adjusted her seating position to get a little more comfortable.

"My Garchomp has been training really hard as of late. It seems like it really wants a rematch with your Dragonite."

Naruto raised an eyebrow the sudden change of topic by Cynthia. "By all means, your Garchomp should have won that battle. It is definitely stronger than my Dragonite. I used Toxic to startle you, and make you try and rush to finish off the battle. That Giga Impact that you used near the end of the match was your downfall. From the way that you used that move, I can guess that no trainer has ever exploited Giga Impact's glaring weakness like I did. If you can anticipate things like this, expect the unexpected, then it will be a lot harder for people to beat you." Stated Naruto as he waved off Cynthia's praise yet again, which made the blonde haired woman huff in exasperation. She felt like slapping Naruto on the back of his head?

Why did this guy keep playing off his skills and accomplishments?

Cynthia really appreciated the way Naruto conversed with her like this and shared information with her. It made her feel more like Cynthia, like herself, not the champion of Sinnoh.

Most people would not like to divulge their secrets but Naruto acted in a manner opposite to that, though Cynthia did not know that Naruto made it seem like he was telling her everything where in actuality he only told her what he felt was nothing too important. Things like how to recreate the Rasengan.

The nice moment between the two ended when Naruto got up because he remembered that he had some matters to attend to. He had to make a few phone calls to certain people tonight. Team Galactic would not get their filthy hands on the Spear Key, not if he had anything to say about it.

Naruto offered a hand to Cynthia, who was still leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"You are leaving already?" Asked Cynthia from her seating position, a frown on her face. She really enjoyed the Namikaze's company.

"Unfortunately yes, I have certain things to do that cannot wait." Replied Naruto. Cynthia looked at him for a couple of seconds before she gave a nod of acceptance and took Naruto's hand, letting him pull her up.

Naruto walked over to where he had left his shirt before slipping it back on. Naruto then returned his Greninja, Espeon and Dragonite to their poke balls. Naruto gave a small wave to Cynthia (who waved back) before he headed for the room he had rented in the Hearthome City Pokemon Centre so he could contact his agents and spies away from the prying eyes of the public. The rest of the day passed quite quickly with nothing much to mention.

-The Next Day At The Hearthome City Stadium-

Naruto was having a bad day.

Why? This is because when he woke up and was headed to the cafeteria in the Pokemon Centre to get his breakfast, he saw a news broadcast on the television at the Pokemon Centre.

That was not what bothered him.

What bothered him was what information he had gained upon watching it. Apparently Hunter J had somehow managed to escape from prison this morning. This just gave Naruto a massive headache. Now not only did he have to worry about Team Galactic but he also had to deal with a psychopathic woman who was probably out for his blood. Not that Naruto was worried, he could kick her ass all the to Kanto ten times over.

Those stupid fools who called themselves members of the Sinnoh police force. Naruto had just lost even more respect for those knuckleheads. Was eating doughnuts the only thing that they could do right? Did they always sleep on the job? What was Looker, an international police officer and the head of the Sinnoh Police Department , doing? He needed to tighten up the security in those jail cells for crying out loud. Naruto knew that if he was ever put in charge of that police department, he would put them through a training regimen straight from hell (even worse than the one he put all of his pokemon through). That would get them on their feet and moving properly.

Currently Naruto was preparing for his semi-final tag battle matchup. He really needed to blow off some team. That just meant bad news for both of his opponents.

"The first battle of the second day of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament will feature Naruto and Conway versus Brock and Holly. Trainers let out your pokemon." Announced Enta on the loudspeakers of the stadium.

"Blaziken, I need your assistance."

Blaziken was a bipedal, chicken-like pokemon. The majority of Blaziken's body was red with accents of beige, yellow, and grey. Behind its head, there were beige, hair-like feathers that continued downward and surrounded its chest and abdomen. It had a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes were semi-circular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth was similar to a hooked beak. It had a pair of featherless, grey hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that were barely visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs.

"Let's go Aggron."

Aggron was a huge, bipedal pokemon. It was primarily black with plates of silver-coloured armour. The armour on its head had two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extended past its upper jaw in a small point. It had sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth were several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back had grey-silver armour sections. It had wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and grey-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each had three claws. It also had a thick, long, black tail.

-With Flint-

"Yeah, this is great! Now I get to see this Naruto use an awesome pokemon." Claimed an excited Flint, who was watching the battle from the same location he did yesterday. Fire types were always the best in his eyes.

"Calm down Flint, there is no need to get so worked up over such a small thing." Reasoned The Proprietor as he served Flint a cup of coffee.

-Back On The Battlefield-

Once Naruto's and Conway had chosen their respective pokemon, Brock and Holly followed suit.

"Croagunk, I choose you."

"Go Blastoise."

Blastoise was a large, bipedal tortoise-like pokemon. Its body was dark blue and was mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell had a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircled Blastoise's arms. Two powerful water cannons resided in the top sides of its shell. Blastoise's head had triangular ears which were black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-coloured lower jaw. Its arms were thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet had three claws on the front and one on the back. It had a stubby tail.

'Holly's Blastoise is definitely going be the tougher off the two to take down. Luckily, I know just the perfect move to use. It is time to pay a tribute to Gai-sensei.' Thought Naruto as a discreet smirk made its way to his lips, not that anyone saw it.

As soon as the referee gave the signal to go, Holly decided to take the initiative and make the first move.

"Blastoise, use Hyper Beam."

Blastoise opened its mouth and an orange ball appeared in front of Blastoise's mouth. It then released an orange beam from the ball at Blaziken and Aggron.

As the Hyper Beam neared, Conway, who had exchanged a hidden signal with Naruto when Holly called out the attack, stared at the orange beam impassively.

"Blaziken, block that Hyper Beam."

Blaziken got in front of Conway's Aggron, shielding it, and raised its right hand, allowing the Hyper Beam to make direct contact with said limb. The collision caused a small explosion. Upon its dissipation though, Brock and Holly as well a majority of the spectators were shocked to see that Blaziken looked no different than it did a minute ago.

-With The Spectators-

"Naruto's Blaziken just stopped that Hyper Beam with one hand like… like it was child's play." Gaped Ash as he recalled how Naruto's Dragonite had caught Cynthia's Garchomp's Dragon Rush and wondered if this type of things were a regular occurrence with the Namikaze's pokemon.

'Hyper Beam is one of the most powerful pokemon attacks there is. To take it head on like that and come out unscathed… what horrifying endurance that Blaziken must possess. Is this the level of a champion?' Wondered Paul, at a loss for words.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"Blaziken, use Dig."

Blaziken quickly used its bare hands and dug a hole underground, Leaving Conway's Aggron to handle matters with Brock's Croagunk for now.

'Blastoise won't be able to move for some time now that it has launched a Hyper Beam. That means I only have to worry about Croagunk. This puts me at an advantage due to the fact that Croagunk's poison type attack will not affect my Aggron at all.' Thought Conway as he adjusted his glasses and waited patiently for the former gym leader of Pewter City to make the first move.

"Use Brick Break Croagunk."

Croagunk's hand glowed white and it rushed at Conway's Aggron as it tried to get close enough to land the hit.

Conway, knowing of the range Brick Break needed to work, waited till the last moment, just as Croagunk was about 40 centimetres in front of Aggron, before calling out his counter.

"Aggron, hit Croagunk with Flash Cannon."

Aggron opened its mouth and a silver ball appeared in front of Aggron's mouth. Aggron then fired a silver beam from the ball at Brock's Croagunk. Getting hit at such close range dealt a lot of damage and sent Croagunk flying back a few feet.

No one noticed that Naruto's Blaziken had yet to emerge from underneath the surface. That is until the sage of Mount Myoboku called out his next command.

"Blaziken, the time has come. Use the Front Lotus now."

Blaziken burst out from underground and delivered a powerful kick to Blastoise's abdominal region, making Blastoise fly up into the air slightly. Blaziken then jumped into the air after Blastoise and one of its knees started to glow red-orange. Blaziken then struck Holly's Blastoise with its knee. Blaziken continued this motion over and over again sending Blastoise higher and higher in the air with each hit.

Blaziken proceeded to grab onto Blastoise as it prepared to use a slightly modified version of its Seismic Toss in mid-air. Blaziken, who had Blastoise firmly in its grasp, then started spinning wildly as the two pokemon started to descend towards the ground. Upon making impact with the floor of the battlefield, a gigantic explosion, which sent both rubble and dust scattering around the battlefield, was kicked up.

-With The Sensational Sister-

The Cerulean City Gym was closed today. Why was that? It was because the trio of Sensational Sister consisting of Daisy, Violet and Lily had learned of a certain prankster's participation in Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament.

"Kyaaa! Go Naruto-kun! You can do it! Send those two packing. They are no match for you." Cheered Daisy, Violet and Lily as they let out high pitched squeals and dreamy sighs, acting like teenagers in love. They couldn't help it though; the man that they had a crush on was battling live on TV.

"Why are you three making such a big deal about this?" Asked an annoyed Misty who was also watching the battle with her sisters. Sure what she had just seen was impressive but her sisters were acting like fan girls, which was so unlike them. Misty wondered what this Naruto had done that was so great that he was able to earn their affection to such a degree.

In conjunction with Misty's question, Daisy, Violet and Lily all put fingers to their mouths as they told Misty to keep quiet.

-Battle Frontier HQ-

Scott and his Frontier Brains (excluding Brandon) were all gathered and watching Naruto's current battle under Scott's request. Scott had told his Frontier Brains that he had found another potential candidate to join their ranks and that they should all watch how he battled.

It wasn't a complete lie, Scott knew that if he presented Naruto with a moving battle facility like he did Brandon, then there was a good chance that the blonde would accept the offer. There were not many pesky rules that tied Frontier Brains down and restricted their movements, well there were one or two, but those were already very little compared to the restrictions that elite four and champion of each region had to put up with. Scott also wanted to get the opinion of his other Frontier Brains on Naruto's creative battle style.

"What an incredible series of Hi Jump Kicks that Blaziken used." Commented Greta. She and her Medicham really had to step up their game.

"His bond with his pokemon is truly splendid." Praised Anabel

"That Blastoise just got the stuffing smashed out of it." Added Noland who was contemplating how well his Articuno would fare against Naruto's Blaziken.

-In The VIP Box-

Cynthia was sitting in the VIP box with Roland. After seeing the last tactic, the duo had varying reactions. Cynthia shook her head in disbelief, the only thought running through her mind was 'Naruto has done it again. Where on earth does he pull these ideas out from?'

Cynthia felt genuinely intrigued as to how someone this talented could stay off the radar for so long. She was not aware that Lance had played a big role in ensuring that this had been made possible. Naruto had mind boggling skills in stealth since childhood.

A prime example was when he managed to sneak into the Hyuga Clan Compound one night and steal the undergarments of every adult Hyuga in Konoha while they were asleep. When those Hyuga woke up the next day, they would find said undergarments dyed in pink paint and hung on the rooftops of various houses in the Hidden Leaf Village. Some were even hung on the Hokage Monument.

What good were their all powerful eyes (Byakugan) then if they could not stop Naruto? Probably for peeping on women while they were in the bath houses.

The factor that made this all the more impressive was that Naruto was only 10 years old at the time. Still, Naruto was not perfect and he needed help every now and again. That was where Lance came in.

Cynthia decided that she would watch the battle first and ponder more about this later. She then went back to doing what she was previously, happily licking the strawberry flavoured ice cream that she had bought before the match started.

Meanwhile, Roland was bouncing up and down in his seat next to Cynthia. One could think that the boy was about to have an adrenaline rush. Naruto's battling skills were top of the line. That just added so much more thrill to this matchup. He was definitely going to tell his grandaunt about this the next time he saw her.

-Back On The Battlefield-

As the dust started clear, everyone could see that Blastoise was lying in a crater on the ground with swirls in its eyes indicating it was done for today. However… there was no sign of Blaziken.

"Blastoise, is down in a flash. Blaziken's power is undeniable." Stated Enta over the loudspeakers.

This was one of the reasons Naruto loved using this technique. Unlike the original Front Lotus, Blaziken did not have to open the eight gates (or rather it couldn't because well… it was a pokemon) but that did not matter at all. The reduced power of the Front Lotus used by the Hoenn starter was still more than powerful enough to get the job done. After all, Blaziken was not fighting trained ninja like Killer Bee, now was it? Plus with this, Blaziken also did not suffer the drawback of being extremely fatigued after using the technique.

Sure there was some fatigue, but that was to be expected. However, Blaziken could still move around just fine. A little slower than normal but just fine. This was another reason why Naruto loved to teach these types of ninja based attacks to his pokemon. They packed a really powerful punch and his pokemon would not even have to recharge. It was a win-win scenario for Naruto whichever way one decided to look at it.

Once the remainder of the dust cleared, Brock could see that Naruto's Blaziken was in a crouching position behind his Croagunk with its hands both ignited in flames like it was preparing to use a Fire Punch. The only difference here was that Blaziken's hands were in the shape which was akin to that of a tiger hand seal.

"Croagunk, watch out!" Warned Brock

"It's too late for you to run. Never let your opponent get behind you. Now it is time for you to witness one of my teacher's favourite attacks…" Spoke Naruto as a drumroll could be heard. "…Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death."

As Naruto finished his sentence, Blaziken struck its flame coated fingers into Croagunk's rear. Almost instantly, time seemed to slow down as all the hype died down and almost everyone in the stadium either sweatdropped or face faulted.

Naruto could swear that he saw the silhouette of a certain mask wearing jonin giving him an eye smile while voicing "That's my student."

That short period of time eventually came to pass, as things started moving at regular speed once more. Croagunk was unceremoniously launched into the air like a rocket that had just taken off at top speed. Croagunk used both of its tiny arms to cover its 'abused spot' while letting out a loud 'Croa', not that humans could understand what it was saying as they did not speak pokemon language.

The only response Croagunk's actions got a soft whisper from Meowth (Team Rocket's Meowth) saying "I feel your pain.". Anyway back with Croagunk…

Croagunk's protests became barely audible as it still remained airborne for some time. Eventually Croagunk (somehow) continued flying in the air until it flew out of the Hearthome City Stadium and crashed landed onto the floor outside there with a resounding *THUD*.

The crash landing even caused an imprint of Croagunk's body to be left on that very spot on the floor. The pokemon lost consciousness seconds later. It was a really, really embarrassing way for a pokemon to be defeated. This battle was definitely going down in the history books… mostly for all the wrong reasons.

Croagunk made a pledge on this fine day. It would never hit Brock with a Poison Jab ever again. The technique Blaziken used on it was a nightmare. Croagunk did not have the heart to keep its trainer in line anymore when Brock flirted with any random woman he laid his eyes on.

-End Chapter-

Well that concludes the 8th chapter of this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to do Naruto Vs Ash and Paul in this chapter but quite a few of you requested this battle (Naruto and Conway Vs Brock and Holly) so I decided to do it first and leave the Ash and Paul battle for the next chapter. Anyway I still hope you guys enjoyed the battle and the chapter in general. Naruto's battle against Ash and Paul will last longer than this obviously because Ash and Paul are much more skilled.

I would appreciate it if you guys could give me suggestion on certain things:

1\. Ways you think Naruto and Cynthia can get closer together

2\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some.

3\. Any other ideas for future events.

4\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

5\. What pokemon you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said Pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level.

6\. What pokemon movies do you guys want to see.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I also have another two fics that I wrote. One is a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover while another is a Naruto and High School DxD crossover. I would appreciate it if some of you could go and check those two stories out and leave me some feedback.

See you soon.

Peace


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hunter J Humiliation Naruto Style

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 9: Hunter J Humiliation Naruto Style

-5 Minutes After Naruto's Battle Against Brock And Holly-

Naruto, Conway, Brock, Holly, Dawn, Ash and surprisingly Paul were currently checking on Brock's Croagunk (The last 3 who had decided to follow when the first four left to check on said pokemon). The poison and fighting type pokemon who was struck with one of Kakashi Hatake's most 'lethal' techniques, was still laying on the same spot on the ground where is crash landed, unmoving. Naruto had even poked Croagunk several times with a small stick that he had found on the ground nearby to try and wake it up. This led the people gathered to the conclusion that the toxic mouth pokemon was unconscious.

It was a well known fact that some pokemon, even after being defeated, were still able to move, albeit with a little difficulty, just in no condition to continue battling. Naruto knew that Croagunk was not unconscious due to sustaining a serious injury, well maybe the fall that Croagunk had from a height higher than that of the top of the Hearthome City Stadium might have a chance of causing such an injury… just a small, small chance.

Just then a light bulb lit up above Naruto's head as a fabulous idea struck him like a lightning bolt. Naruto turned to his Blaziken, who was still out of its poke ball, before telling it what to do.

"Blaziken, this Croagunk needs treatment as soon as possible. Prepare ambulance training formation."

Blaziken picked up Croagunk before throwing it up in the air like it was a baseball. Fast forward 4.5 seconds later and now Croagunk was seated on Blaziken's back as the noise of a trumpet being blown (somewhere) could be heard.

'What the-' Thought Brock

'Pokemon playing piggyback with one another. ' Thought Dawn with a sweatdrop running down the left side of her face.

'That's just wrong.' Thought Holly who had her face scrunched up in an awkward way as a soft sigh escaped her red lipstick coated lips.

Ash had no idea what to make of this so he smartly kept his mouth shut. Conway chose to adjust his glasses like he always did. And Paul… he was looking at the scene in front him with a flat stare. This flat stare could probably rival the ones given out by the deceased pair of Neji Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha.

"See the Pokemon Centre over there Blaziken." Asked Naruto as he pointed to the Pokemon Centre in the distance. "You have to get there within 20 seconds." Naruto paused as he took out a stopwatch from one of his pockets. "NOW GO!"

Not needing to be told twice, Blaziken used Quick Attack to run at a fast speed, leaving behind a white trail along the way. Upon seeing his Blaziken reach and enter the Pokemon Centre with Croagunk in tow, Naruto stopped the stopwatch in his hands before looking down to see the reading.

"15.6 seconds. Not bad, not bad at all." Said Naruto as he nodded to himself in approval. Naruto knew that he was probably getting some strange looks right about now but chose to ignore them.

The short moment of silence was broken by one Ash Ketchum.

"I get it. This is training exercise. By giving other pokemon piggyback rides, a pokemon can train its speed so that it can move faster in battle. I should try that with some of my pokemon too." Exclaimed an excited Ash whose face had lit up with recognition upon making this wonderful new 'discovery'. On his shoulder, his Pikachu let out a 'Pika' telling its trainer it agreed with him.

In a split second all the weird looks shifted from Naruto to Ash. As crazy as that sounded… it actually made sense. Naruto just gave Ash a thumbs up from where he was standing. Maybe there was some logic behind this madness after all.

-1 Hour Later-

Naruto was seated at one of the many tables in the cafeteria of the Hearthome City Pokemon Centre eating a cup of instant ramen.

Man ramen was the best. Period. No other food could delight his taste buds in such a way. Ramen was just sublime. It was heavenly.

Naruto's semi-final battle had ended at around 11:30 in the morning. It was currently 12:30 in the afternoon. Naruto knew that the other semi-final match was probably over by now. The final was scheduled for 3:00 in the afternoon.

Naruto's moment of bliss was interrupted when he picked up some ramblings outside of the Pokemon Centre with his extra sensitive hearing. It didn't help that the cafeteria was really near to one of the two exits of the Pokemon Centre. Judging by the sound of the voices, they belonged to Ash and Paul. What were those two immature kids bickering about now. Letting out a groan, Naruto decided to go and check it out.

-Outside The Pokemon Centre-

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO RELEASE CHIMCHAR JUST LIKE THAT!" Screamed Ash in rage.

"Chimchar is worthless. All the time and effort I put into trained that weakling amounted to nothing. Chimchar will never be able to activate its Blaze again. I won't miss Chimchar. Not at all. My Magmar is a hundred times better even without that ability." Replied Paul in a cold tone as he let out a scoff before turning his back on Ash and Chimchar.

A dejected Chimchar, who had been released by Paul due to the fact that the purple haired trainer thought that the fire type pokemon's performance in its semi-final battle earlier was not up to par with his (Paul's) standards, was just about to walk away when a commanding voice stopped it in its tracks.

"Chimchar, stop!"

Turning around Paul, Ash and Liza (who had arrived at Hearthome City earlier after Ash told her yesterday that he needed his Charizard for a battle) saw everyone's favourite blonde Namikaze walking towards Chimchar, a stern look on his face. Naruto looked really pissed right now. He looked like he was ready to punch something or rather someone in particular.

Standing in front of Chimchar, Naruto bent down and got on one knee so that he could get on eye level with the chimp pokemon. Naruto then stared into the pokemon's eyes as if he was boring into its very soul. Naruto threw a harsh glare in Paul's direction before turning back to Chimchar.

"Chimchar, I want you to listen to me very closely. What I am about to tell you could end up changing the way you see things forever." Naruto paused for a moment. Once he knew that Chimchar was paying full attention to him, Naruto resumed. "It doesn't matter if you do not possess the strongest fire power. What matters is that you possess the will, The Will Of Fire. The Will Of Fire resides within humans and pokemon alike. Every one of us has it but we do not realise it. The Will Of Fire is a battle changer. It is the edge needed to tip the scales in one's favour.

Chimchar, if you are truly strong then you will dig deep and find your Will Of Fire. It is the key to success. Think of your trainer and his pokemon as your family. To those who possess the Will Of Fire, their desire to protect their family will build thicker and stronger bonds between them all.

If this Will Of Fire is embraced by every member of your family, then you all shall prosper through even the toughest of times no matter what. Together you all will be able to swim the deepest seas, climb the tallest mountains, you name it. And after all that… you and your family will come back stronger, bright smiles on your faces.

With the Will Of Fire, you, a Chimchar, can even defeat the most powerful Moltres on this planet. With this Will Of Fire you will be able to give a 110% in each and every battle. Why? This is because those who have the Will Of Fire have only one thing in mind… not letting down those that they hold dear to themselves. Chimchar, once you have this will, with every hit and strike in a battle, your trainer and your fellow pokemon will be on your mind at all times. Those who have the Will Of Fire will never let those that are counting on them down.

When all hope seems to be lost and they are about to collapse, those pokemon with the Will Of Fire will fight on and push out one last attack. Why? This is because it is worth it. All the pain and suffering is worth it for them... just to see a smile on their trainers face." Declared a passionate Naruto. As soon as Naruto finished his speech, the shadows of five figures could briefly be seen behind him.

The first figure was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He was wearing the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the symbol of the Senju clan on it. This was Hashirama Senju, one of the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village and its First Hokage.

The second figure was a fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He was wearing a blue coloured armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armour were two bands on each one of his arms. This clothing was accompanied by a pair of sandals and a happuri. The happuri had the Senju clan's emblem engraved on it. This was Tobirama Senju, the younger brother of Hashirama Senju and the Hidden Leaf Village's Second Hokage.

The third figure was a man of below-average stature who looked to be in his late sixties or early seventies. He was tan-skinned and had grey, spiked hair and a small goatee. He had the wrinkles and liver spots that came along with old age. He had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each one of his eyes, which stretched down into his face until they reached his cheeks.

He was wearing a light combat attire consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He was also wearing an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back was the kanji for 'fire'. This person was Hiruzen Sarutobi, a student of Tobirama Senju and the Hidden Leaf Village's Third Hokage.

The fourth figure had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector and a pair of blue sandals. He was wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over this attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' written vertically down the back. This was Minato Namikaze, the fourth leader of Konoha as well as Naruto's father.

The fifth figure was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her beautiful face. She had tied her hair in a pair of loose ponytails and had a violet coloured rhombus mark on her forehead.

She was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She was also wearing a pair of open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails as well as some soft pink lipstick. This was Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and the Hidden Leaf Village's Fifth Hokage.

Anyway back with the fire type started of Sinnoh…

Without warning, Chimchar jumped into Naruto's arms and started crying its eyes out. Naruto responded by softly wrapping his arms around the pokemon in a gentle embrace before patting its small back softly. Naruto really wished that he also had a shoulder to cry on when he was little, especially when he failed his graduation exam two times (three if you count the Mizuki incident). This current scene between Chimchar and Naruto was really a sight to see. The others in the surrounding area stared at the scene before them with soft smiles (except Paul) on their faces. Some were more emotional than others.

-Behind A Nearby Bush-

"That poor Chimchar." Exclaimed an emotional Jessie, James and Meowth in unison, all three of whom also had tears in their eyes seeing this new development.

-With Cynthia And Roland-

Cynthia and Roland, whom were passing by, also ended up hiding and watching the scene from afar. Both of them felt really moved by the heartfelt speech that Naruto had just given. Cynthia thought that Naruto would make a really good leader. He seemed to be able to lift the spirits and moods of others so easily.

This man truly was incredible. Sure he had a few 'quirks', but so did everyone else. No one was perfect.

"This guy's speech is so much more awesome than all those lessons that my grandaunt keeps trying to drill into my head. They are so boring. If she could speak like this guy then I would always listen to her without throwing a fuss. I want him to train me." Whined an unhappy Roland who was now pouting.

"Now, now Roland. I don't think your parents would allow something like that." Reasoned Cynthia with a chuckle as she ruffled Roland's hair, much to his chagrin.

It appeared that Roland was hero worshipping a person who he had just met yesterday. Roland was currently acting like the second coming of Konohamaru Sarutobi. All Roland needed to do now was start calling Naruto 'boss', form a gang of three with two others and no one would be able to tell Roland and Konohamaru apart.

-Back With Naruto, Paul, Ash and Liza-

'I think that Chimchar is probably letting out all of its pent up sadness. Paul most likely never gave it the chance to do so before.' Thought Liza as she looked at the Chimchar in Naruto's arms, who still had tears streaming down its face. Liza made a mental note to remember this speech so that she could retell it to all the Charizard in the Charicific Valley.

Liza was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had blue eyes and long, spiky green hair that was tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She was wearing a red-pink tank top that exposed part of her midsection and stomach and a pair of matching coloured shorts that were somewhat like biker shorts. She had a slender figure that was leaner than the average woman.

By her side were her Charizard, Charla and another Charizard that Naruto did not recognize. Charizard was a draconic, bipedal pokemon. It was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burned with a sizable flame. Charizard had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There were two fangs visible in its upper jaw seeing as its mouth was currently closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprouted from its back, and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms were short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb had three white claws. It had stocky legs and cream-coloured soles under its feet. Charla was similar to this Charizard with the only noticeable difference being the pink bow tied on its head.

It took about another 5 minutes give or take, before Chimchar finally calmed down enough to stop soaking Naruto's orange shirt with its salty tears. Naruto stood up, Chimchar still in his arms, before he decided to speak again.

"Chimchar, I want you to go with Ash. He is the right trainer for you. He will help you tap into your dormant Will Of Fire." Suggested Naruto. In response to this, Chimchar threw Ash a cautious look before looking back at the blonde shinobi who had just spoke. It wasn't really sure what to do here. At the same time, it trusted Naruto's words. It was strange how this sort of bond of trust could be formed in a couple of minutes but nonetheless it still happened.

As Naruto placed Chimchar on the ground, the chimp pokemon took a few slow steps towards the Pallet Town native, who was still slightly surprised by the preposition that Naruto had just made. Seeing the approaching Chimchar, Ash really did not know what to do, so he just took out a poke ball and held it in front of Chimchar. Chimchar lightly tapped the poke ball before it was enveloped in a red light. The poke ball shook a few times before a 'click' sound could be heard, signalling the successful capture.

"Chimchar is yours from now onwards Ash. I hope that you treat him well." Spoke Naruto with an edge in his voice before he left, throwing one last glare at Paul before doing so.

-3:15 In The Afternoon. Location: Hearthome City Stadium-

Paul and Ash were standing on the right side of the battlefield tapping their feet against the ground as they impatiently waited for Naruto and Conway to arrive.

Looking at his watch, Enta ,who was the MC for this tournament, picked up his microphone before making an announcement.

"Since Naruto and Conway are not present, the winners of this tournament are-" Enta did not get to finish that sentence as several flash bombs were thrown into the stadium before some flashy fireworks shot into the sky. These fireworks left a clear message for every single person who had turned to look at the clouds.

The message read: 'The Namikaze Is Here Dattebayo'. It did not take a genius to figure out who had written said message.

Just then two individuals could be seen riding a Latios as the eon pokemon descended to the ground and the two individuals dismounted said pokemon, standing on the opposite end of the battlefield to Ash and Paul. These two individuals were none other than Naruto and Conway.

"I am sorry but we are not late are we?" Asked Naruto in a calm and innocent tone to which the spectators burst out in cheers, both due to the arrival of the trainers and the pokemon that they were riding on.

The final match was about to get underway.

-At Battle Frontier HQ-

"That Naruto, he sure knows how to make an entrance." Said Scott with a shake of his head. He and his frontier brains had watched both of the semi-final matchups today and were having a small betting pool as to who would win the tournament.

"Would you look at that, I guess you weren't bluffing when you said that this guy had a Latios, Scott. Dang! It looks like Brandon and I are not the only ones with legendary pokemon anymore." Exclaimed a slightly disappointed Noland, whose pride had just taken a hit.

-At The Cerulean City Gym-

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun is so cool." Squealed Daisy, Lily and Violet for the second time that day. They were not bothered by Naruto's One Thousand Years Of Death that his Blaziken had performed earlier in the day. On the contrary, the trio were still infatuated with him. Misty had long left the room that her sister were watching the broadcast in. She did not want to deal with their antics anymore today. She could just watch a repeat telecast of the match when it was aired tomorrow.

-With Lucian-

Lucian was in the living room of his house in Canalave City watching the broadcast of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament. He would normally not pay any mind to these sort of minor events. However, he had received word about 30 minutes ago from his colleague and fellow Elite Four member, Flint that a certain person was taking part in this event.

When Lucian saw the appearance of Naruto's Latios, his face was instantly pressed upon the TV screen in his living room, a slight amount of drool escaping his mouth. Lucian couldn't help himself. Seeing one of his favourite legendary pokemon on screen just forced this type of reaction out of him.

-Back On The Battlefield-

Naruto and Conway had chosen their Latios and Heracross for this battle respectively. Naruto did not mind using his Latios as quite a few people already knew he had one. Ash had gone with his strongest pokemon, his Charizard and Paul had opted for his Hydreigon. Paul knew that his Hydreigon stood the best chance of helping him somehow pull off a victory in this battle. This Hydreigon was one that Paul had captured recently, shortly after his battle with Naruto at the Amity Square.

This Hydreigon, who was going on a rampage at the time, was encountered by Paul while he was on his way to Hearthome City. The pseudo legendary pokemon was able to knockout five of Paul's pokemon (including his Torterra) before going down itself. Thus, Paul actually felt like he stood a chance here today.

Heracross was a bipedal, beetle-like pokemon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There was a long, pronged horn on its forehead which ended in a cross. On either side of the horn was a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross had oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms had a pair of spikes, while its thighs had a single spike each. It had two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot.

Hydreigon was a three-headed, draconic pokemon with six thin, black wings on its back, each of which ended in two points. On its neck was a fuchsia-coloured collar which surrounded its head. The main head was dark blue and its eyes were black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands were also black and harboured a head in each one. These heads were similarly blue with black eyes. There were small collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen were two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appeared atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sported a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it.

"Let the battle begin." Called out the referee from his position on a raised platform beside the battlefield.

"Charizard, let's start off with Flamethrower."

"Hydreigon, Headbutt go."

Charizard released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Conway's Heracross.

Hydreigon lowered its head and flew up in the air before it charged at Latios, trying to slam its head into the legendary pokemon. Latios was able to use its superior speed to get out of the way of the attack without any difficulty. Unfortunately for Heracross, it was not so lucky. As it was struck with the Flamethrower, Heracross was thrown back quite a good distance. Surprisingly, this attack alone was enough to knock Heracross out.

"Heracross is unable to battle." Announced the referee.

'That Charizard has definitely been raised well if it was able to do something like that.' Thought Naruto as he looked to his side to see Conway returning his Heracross to its poke ball with a solemn look on his face. 'There is only one thing to do at a time like this.'

Naruto slowly reached for one of his pants pockets. Ash and Paul looked on wondering what the blonde was up to. To their astonishment, he pulled out a red book. This book was titled 'Icha Icha Violence' and it had a crude drawing of a woman delivering a flying kick to a man on the cover.

Ash and Paul fell backwards anime style.

"What are you doing? Why are you reading a book at a time like this?" Questioned a confused Ash.

"To find out what happens in the story of course." Replied Naruto as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

-In The Afterlife-

Somewhere in the afterlife, a certain toad sannin started looking around randomly. A look of pure glee appeared on his face as if he was a small child who had just gotten his favourite toy as a gift for his birthday. He then started doing some weird type of victory dance.

"I sense a growth in the pervert nation. Gaki, make me proud." Spoke the man to no one in particular.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"Hydreigon use Dragon Breath on Latios." Said Paul. He was trying to get this match back on track.

Hydreigon released a green and yellow beam from its mouth at Naruto's Latios.

"Use Charizard as a shield." Most of the people in the stadium were confused by what Naruto had just said. Wasn't Charizard fighting against him?

Latios' eyes began to glow light blue as Ash's Charizard was outlined in a similar coloured light before Latios brought Charizard in front of itself as a form of protection. The Dragon Breath collided with Charizard dealing a good amount of damage to the fire and flying type pokemon.

-With The Spectators-

"Naruto had his Latios use Psychic to not only defend itself but also to deliver damage to his opponent at the same time. He turned his disadvantage into an advantage. It's just remarkable." Muttered a stupefied Liza, who had decided to stay for a while to watch the match. Beside her, Dawn and Brock just nodded along dumbly.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"Watch what you are doing Ketchum. You are going to make both of us lose here." Barked out Paul. The temporary truce that the two of them had formed for the sake of this battle seemed to have been forgotten.

"How is that even my fault? Your Hydreigon was the one to fire that last attack." Retorted Ash.

As Ash and Paul started arguing with one another Naruto decided to voice another command.

"Latios, use the Water Dragon Missile Onslaught."

Latios' eyes glowed white and it created a huge wave of water, showing that it had used Surf. However, instead of riding top of the wave like most pokemon did, Latios' eyes glowed blue once more and the water was outlined in a similar colour. The shape of the water then began to morph into that of several water dragons. Latios then used its Psychic attack to guide the water dragons to their desired targets. The water dragons shot off at both Charizard and Hydreigon from all directions, making them almost impossible to avoid.

The onslaught of water dragons as the name of the technique suggested, delivered a devastating amount of damage to both Ash and Paul's pokemon. Charizard more so than Hydreigon due to the fact that it was a fire type pokemon.

But the terror did not stop there, Naruto quickly called out his follow up move, not letting Charizard and Hydreigon have any chance to recuperate.

"Latios let's use the Uzumaki Giant Whirlpool."

The massive amount of water that had splashed around the battlefield from that last attack was outlined in a blue colour before the water encircled Charizard and Hydreigon's bodies. The water then started rotating rapidly and violently, even faster than a Rapid Spin. What made matters more impressive was that the vortex of water was the size of a tornado.

-Battle Frontier HQ-

"Phenomenal! What a brilliant combination. He combined Surf and Psychic to create several water dragons. As if that was not enough, he continued by using Psychic again to mould the shape of the remaining water to create a giant whirlpool." Remarked a more than impressed Tucker. He was thinking if he would be able to use this maneuver in his next Battle Dome match. It would definitely catch his opponents off guard.

-Back On The Battlefield-

Ash and Paul had just commanded their Charizard and Hydreigon to use Flamethrower and Tri Attack respectively with all their might. In a stroke of good luck the two pokemon had succeeded in freeing themselves from the binds of the whirlpool / tornado by destroying it.

'Oh come on! Naruto hasn't even looked up from his book once since he took it out. How hard can things get.' Thought a frustrated Paul. The trainer from Veilstone was right, Naruto's eyes hadn't left the Icha Icha book in his hands the whole time. The blonde had just been telling his Latios what to do without a care in the world. Naruto was making Ash and Paul look like two rookies who had just gotten their first pokemon.

Paul then looked over to Ash as they exchanged a few looks with one another before giving each other a nod. They then turned back to face their opponent, who was still engrossed in reading his book. Paul and Ash wondered how Conway could just go along with his partner acting like this. Had the two of them already planned this from the start? They did not know. In the end Ash and Paul chose not to dwell on that any further.

"Charizard, use Steel Wing."

Both of Charizard's wings glowed white and flew at Naruto's Latios before striking it with them.

Paul followed this up by ordering his Hydreigon to Draco Meteor. A sphere of bright orange energy formed inside of Hydreigon's mouth and was fired into the sky, where it exploded and released several spheres of energy that rained down on the battlefield.

"Latios, dodge them all" Instructed Naruto

Latios tucked in its wings and forelimbs, granting it a huge boost in speed, as it skilfully evaded every last one of the incoming spheres of energy.

"Your Hydreigon's Draco Meteor lacks finishing power Paul. Let me show you what a real Draco Meteor is like. Latios, use the Phoenix Sage Fire Draco Meteor." Commanded Naruto.

Latios' body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appeared inside its chest. The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Latios' mouth. This ball of energy was much larger than the one Paul's Hydreigon had conjured up. It was slightly bigger than a Big Ball Rasengan. However, Ash asked his Charizard to use a Fire Blast to stop Latios before the attack could be completed.

This plan not only failed but would also end up backfiring as Latios fired the ball into the air. Latios then used Psychic yet again to guide the Fire Blast up towards the orange ball in the sky, surrounding it but not destroying it.

When the orange ball exploded and many orbs were released at Charizard and Hydreigon. To make matter worse, the Fire Blast from earlier was now coating the attacks making them similar to a volley of small fireballs. That was not the only dilemma here; the real dilemma was that the quantity of fireballs was so large that it could be compared to a swarm bees and / or hornets.

Charizard and Hydreigon tried their level best to scramble out of the way but it was to no avail. Even if a few of these 'fireballs' missed their mark, the rest did not. Right now the battlefield was looking like a real mess with tons of tiny holes in it.

In actuality, Naruto had planned to order his Latios to use another attack to coat the Draco Meteor and increase its power. Ash's quick counter attack just made things easier for him as it presented Naruto with an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

-With Lucian-

Lucian simply stared at the TV screen in front of him with a stoic face. Out of the blue, he started slapping himself to make sure that he was awake. Once he was sure that he was, Lucian knew that he had a lot of work to do. In 20 minutes, Naruto Namikaze, who was unknown to most of the world until about a month or two ago, had just displayed ways to use Psychic that he had never dreamt of.

Lucian knew that if he could replicate stuff like this, then there was a really high chance that he could beat Cynthia in a rematch and become the new champion of Sinnoh.

-With Flint-

Flint, who had been sitting in the same food shop in Sunyshore City all day long, had a giant grin on his face. He knew he was right. This Naruto Namikaze was definitely one exciting prospect. Now if only he could figure out which gym Naruto would head to next, Flint's life would be a whole lot easier. He was definitely going to check Naruto's gym battle records once he got back to the Sinnoh League Tower.

Flint really wanted to try out that Flaming Draco Meteor Combo that Naruto had just pulled out of his hat. That technique was really appealing to the fire type specialist. Flint couldn't even wait to have a go at Naruto himself; even if this man had some… inappropriate techniques (cough… Thousand Years Of Death… cough) up his sleeve.

-Back On The Battlefield-

'This guy isn't just tough. He is out of this world. I was right. All of his pokemon are monsters.' Thought Paul as he wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Ash was thinking of something along the same lines. Naruto's Latios' usage of Psychic was like something straight out of a nightmare. Ash had fought and won against people like Sabrina and Anabel and they were supposed to specialise in the usage psychic type pokemon. If Naruto had psychic powers like Sabrina and Anabel… Ash shuddered thinking of what the Namikaze could accomplish.

Ash and Paul were snapped out of their thoughts by the sound Naruto giggling perversely as he flipped a page of his book. Kakashi Hatake would have been proud if he was able to see this.

Naruto's actions caused Ash and Paul to get tick marks as their eyebrows twitched. A small vein was visible on both of their foreheads.

Naruto did not even bother to spare them a glance.

"Use the Whack A Mole Technique Latios."

Ash and Paul started looking around frantically wondering where the next attack was going to come from. They did not know how much longer their pokemon could keep on battling. When nothing happened after 1 minute, Ash and Paul let out huge sighs of relief.

That feeling was short-lived as the expression on their faces turned into one of pure shock when they saw a giant tree, which was outlined in a bluish colour floating into the stadium. When a random official at the tournament delivered news that there was a giant hole where an oak tree near the stadium used to stand, one did not have to be a rocket scientist to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Naruto's Latios had just used Psychic to pull a tree out of the ground. Just wonderful. Freaking wonderful. That is if you did not go by the name of Ash or Paul. If you were one of them, then your life was about to get really shitty right about now.

Man Psychic was an overpowered move if used correctly. That was a huge understatement. Probably the understatement of the month, no year.

What commenced in the next few minutes was comparable to a circus show. Charizard and Hydreigon, two extremely powerful pokemon, running like weenies from a giant tree. It seemed that Naruto had actually found a way to play a life sized version of the whack a mole game.

Charizard and Hydreigon took a total of 10 minutes and 12 seconds before they were able to get rid of that wretched tree. It was really exhausting to keep dodging and avoid getting smashed in the face while destroying parts of the tree little by little.

"Oh come on, this Latios is a one trick pony. Can't it do anything else?" Said Paul louder than necessary, so that Naruto could hear him. Paul was going for broke at this point and was hoping that he could get lucky by goading Naruto into making a mistake. Paul had thought that his Hydreigon would have had an advantage in this battle seeing as it was immune to Latios' psychic type attack. However, it seemed that Naruto had managed to combine his Latios' Psychic with other elements to overcome this minor obstacle.

In response to this, Naruto, for the first time in the match, looked up from the book he was reading. He was not angry, not by a long shot. No, instead he was smiling. However, this was not just any ordinary smile. This smile was the smile that had made a large majority of the Konoha Military Police Force wet themselves many times over. This smile was the smile that only appeared when the prankster from hell had just gotten a stroke of inspiration for his latest prank.

-In The Afterlife-

Fugaku Uchiha and almost all the other members of the Konoha Police Military Force shivered simultaneously. They prayed for the sorry soul that had just dug his / her own grave. They were glad about one thing though. This time, they were not the one's getting pranked.

-Back On The Battlefield-

'I hope my mother doesn't kill me when we meet in the afterlife.' Thought Naruto as he performed a silent prayer to all those in the heavens looking down upon him. The image that he had in his mind currently of a fiery red haired woman whose hair was flying around in several directions did not help ease Naruto's worries. If anything it caused those worries to intensify even further. However, Naruto's resolve did not waver.

-In The Afterlife-

Ever heard of the saying speak of the devil and he will appear. Well that saying would fit this situation perfectly.

Kushina Uzumaki did not know why but her mother senses were tingling. She had a funny feeling in her gut that her dear son was about to do something stupid... and perverted. A dark aura suddenly appeared around her as she popped her neck. She had the sudden urge to pound and beat the person who had corrupted her precious baby boy to a pulp.

In another location in the afterlife, Jiraiya started trembling with uncontrollable amounts of fear.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"I wasn't really planning on using this technique today but you have forced my hand. Behold the technique that has brought even the most powerful of men to their knees…" Naruto cracked his knuckles for an added effect. "… The Sexy Jutsu."

Suddenly Latios' body was enveloped in a bright white light. When the light died down, Latios was now replaced with Hunter J wearing a revealing devil's outfit, which was purple in colour, while fondling her breasts and posing seductively.

This forced several reactions out of those present at the stadium. Some women stared glaring at Naruto with the intensity of a thousand suns, some parents decided to cover their children's eyes, some children who were reaching puberty or had just reached it such as Ash, Paul and Roland chose to turn to the side and look away while some of the men were staring at the sight before them with a predatory gleam in their eyes and some drool escaping their mouths.

Some men's reactions were more severe as a good amount of these men were blown back by nosebleeds. Brock, who had a boner right now, had steam coming out of his nose and ears. Brock, who was rambling about how he had died and gone to heaven, wasn't alone. 97% of the male audience watching this telecast right now also had blood rushing to their heads. Yes, I mean that head.

Liza and Cynthia looked at the scene before them without too much irritation. Half of that was due to their higher than average self-control that they had and another half was because they felt that someone like Hunter J did not deserve much respect, if any at all after all the heinous crimes she had committed, a thought that was also shared by Naruto. Though Cynthia did promise herself to reprimand Naruto and give him an earful for using a technique such as that.

In the stands, Jessie, James and Meowth took a break from their job of selling food to take out a camera each and started snapping photos of 'Hunter J' so that they could sell the aforementioned photos to some newspaper companies. It was a win-win situation for the trio as they would be able to make some spare green and exact sweet revenge against the silver haired bimbo who called herself a professional pokemon hunter at the same time.

Jessie, James and Meowth were still sour over the events that had transpired during their first meeting with Hunter J. Meowth more so than the other two as it remembered how Hunter J turned it into stone using her gold cement gun. The three former Team Rocket grunts all agreed that working under their 'new boss' was a lot more fun. Not to mention a lot more rewarding.

"A legendary pokemon using its transformation prowess has turned this battle in a dream showdown." Exclaimed Enta over the loudspeakers in the heat of the moment, not realising that he let the others know that he was a pervert in the process.

In Sunyshore City, Flint's face turned into a colour that matched his hair while in Cerulean City, the trio of Sensational Sisters were thinking if their beloved Naruto-kun would like it if they dressed up in that type of revealing devil outfit.

-With Hunter J-

Hunter J, who had escaped from jail today morning, had managed to flee to her nearest hideout, which wasn't too hard seeing as it was only 1 mile from the location of the police station she broke out of. She was watching the final of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament in order to evaluate the skills that were possessed by the pokemon of the trainers competing in said tournament.

In other words, she wanted to get back to business and see which pokemon would fetch the highest price when she sold it to her clients in the black market. And that is when she saw him, the bastard who had been the cause of her being placed in police custody in the first place. As if that, which made her blood boil, hadn't been enough, the Namikaze had the audacity make his Latios transform into her in such a disgusting outfit, her of all people. That plus the stain that he was smearing on her image was enough to make Hunter J blow a fuse.

Without thinking, she picked up the nearest object she could find, which in this case was a wooden chair, before throwing it at the TV. This resulted in the TV screen cracking and breaking followed by smoke coming out of the electronic device.

Hunter J then pondered what she should do next, go after some valuable pokemon or hunt the Namikaze down like the dog he was. A maniacal grin threatened to split her face in two as she imagined how she would castrate Naruto's face with a rusty knife before burying him alive when she got her hands on him.

-Back On The Battlefield-

'I thought that only the Latios and Latias in Alto Mare could transform. I had no idea this Latios could too. What am I going to do?!' Wondered Ash. This battle was getting out of hand and this last technique was just outrageous. Ash's eyes were closed shut, not even daring to take a small peak lest he be scarred for life.

By his side, Paul was finding looking at his shoes very interesting right now as his eyes wondered around his shoelaces repeatedly. Paul may be cold hearted but he certainly wasn't gay. The constriction in his pants, which looked like a small tent right now, would be proof of that. Paul was a perfectly healthy teenager with hormones.

Yup, nothing wrong or abnormal about that.

Ash's earlier presumption about only the Latios and Latias from Alto Mare being able to transform was only partially correct. While the Latios and Latias that resided in Alto Mare did indeed possess powers such as sight-sharing, invisibility and of course shape shifting since birth, that did not mean that other Latios and Latias (who were not born with those abilities) could not unlock and master them.

All it took was a little hard work, Maito Gai and Rock Lee style.

Naruto's Latios had worked its ass off to gain complete control over these abilities. And now, it was a real force to be reckoned with. Sure it still could not defeat Naruto's Darkrai but it was still a really valuable asset to Naruto. Darkrai was a freak of nature, whose protectiveness over its master had caused it to tap into reserves of power that were simply put, mind-boggling.

Naruto gazed at Ash and Paul who were rendered helpless right now. The blonde didn't even need to raise a finger to do this to them.

"A pokemon trainer has to use everything at his disposal to win. He has to exploit the weaknesses of not only his opponent's pokemon but the opponent himself. If you two can be distracted by a little bit of skin then you are still amateurs. You have to think of ways to utilize every opportunity to its fullest." Spoke Naruto to Ash and Paul, repeating the words Jiraiya once told him. Naruto snapped his fingers to emphasise his point. Naruto then recalled a memory during the time he went on his training trip with Jiraiya.

-Flashback-

A thirteen year old Naruto and Jiraiya were walking along a narrow street before they stopped in front of a giant red mansion that looked like it belonged to a noble family. They had departed from the Hidden Leaf Village just one week ago.

"Alright gaki, here is where your first training lesson will take place. Just walk inside and ask to speak with the owner of the mansion. He will teach you the basics of a new fighting style for the rest of the day. Once that is done, then I will able to teach you an awesome new technique that will make Sasuke look puny." Stated Jiraiya who put one of his hands up in the air to make his 'promise' seem more believable.

Naruto back then was still a hyperactive knucklehead ninja who would jump at the chance to learn new techniques. Showing up Sasuke was just an added bonus. Thus, it did not take long for Naruto to sprint off in the direction of the mansion, Jiraiya giving him a pat on the back for good luck.

It was just too bad that Naruto did not see the smirk on Jiraiya's face as he left. That and the little 'drug' that Jiraiya had put into Naruto's food earlier in the day would prevent the blonde from using any chakra for the next 24 hours.

As soon as Naruto entered the mansion, its doors closed shut and a sealing matrix appeared all around it. The image of the 'mansion' then began to distort, as its true form was revealed seconds later, a brothel. Jiraiya had just duped Naruto using empty promises, a sedated meal, a medium level genjutsu and some nifty fuinjutsu.

-5 Minutes Later-

"I WILL KILL FOR THIS PERVY SAGE!" Threatened Naruto from inside the brothel as he attempted to fight off the advances of a horde of 20 completely nude women.

"Ninjas are trained to deceive and distract. If you can be distracted by a little bit of skin then you are still an amateur gaki. You will thank me for this when you get older." These words that Jiraiya said at the time was brushed off by Naruto as utter nonsense. Only as the years passed did the Namikaze learn the true value behind this lesson.

"I would believe that if you weren't peeping on this through that hole in the wall and writing it in that stupid trashy book of yourself. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOUSY PERVERT." Screamed Naruto trying to sound angry but also trying to not lose his concentration and get caught by the woman that were after him. All the while Jiraiya kept laughing at the top of his voice.

-End Of Flashback-

Back on the battlefield, Naruto commanded his Latios to deliver the finishing blow. "Latios, end this with Giga Impact, Dynamic Entry Style."

'Hunter J's' body became surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. Then, the orange colour faded and turned purple, with orange streaks of energy that spiralled around the orb. 'Hunter J' then jumped and attempted to deliver a flying kick to Charizard and Hydreigon.

'Oh shit! That thing can still attack while it is transformed.' Thought a worried Ash and Paul in unison as the hastily tried to give their respective pokemon orders to dodge.

Alas they could not do so in time and their pokemon were hit before being sent flying back and crashing into a wall, getting knocked out in the process. This was one of the reasons why Naruto loved his Latios' mastery over its shape shifting power. It could still attack while it was transformed. Most people were always caught off guard by this.

Latios reverted to its original form before it flew back to its trainers side.

"Charizard and Hydreigon are unable to battle. The winner is Latios." Declared the referee.

End Chapter

That concludes the 9th chapter of this fic. This chapter is the longest thus far with nearly 8.5k words. I hope you enjoyed the battle. With this the Hearthome City Arc is officially over.

I would appreciate it if you guys could give me suggestions on certain things:

1\. Ways you think Naruto and Cynthia can get closer together

2\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some.

3\. What Arc should I do next. I really need to know some of your opinions on this.

4\. Any other ideas for future events.

5\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

6\. What pokemon you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said Pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level.

7\. Please do let me know what you guys think of the battles in this story thus far, especially this one. I need to know if you guys actually enjoy them or not. That way I can decide how frequent to write them.

Also since someone requested this, I will be putting this at the end of every chapter from now onwards :

Naruto's Team :

1\. Dragonite

2\. Latios

3\. Espeon

4\. Lucario

5\. Darkrai

6\. Greninja

7\. Blaziken

8\. Mewtwo

9\. Yet to be revealed

10\. Yet to be revealed

11\. Yet to be revealed

12\. Yet to be revealed

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

I also have another two fics that I wrote. One is a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover while another is a Naruto and High School DxD crossover. I would appreciate it if some of you could go and check those two stories out and leave me some feedback.

See you soon.

Peace


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rematch: Naruto Versus Cynthia

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 10: Rematch: Naruto Versus Cynthia

"How exactly did you manage to get away from all those angry women chasing you just now Naruto? By the looks of things, they didn't even manage to lay a finger on you." Asked a curious Conway. He, Naruto, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Roland and Cynthia were all seated at a table in a small restaurant in Hearthome City and were enjoying an early dinner. Paul had left right after the prize giving ceremony for the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament was over.

As soon as Naruto got out of the stadium, he found an angry mob of women glaring at him with such intensity that if looks could kill, Naruto would be six feet under in seconds. So Naruto did the one logical thing any man in his place would do, he ran as fast as he could.

"I managed to lose them once we passed a deserted alley." Fibbed Naruto. The only part of that sentence that held any truth at all was the part about the deserted alley. Naruto had just turned a corner and quickly made a Shadow Clone and replaced himself with it, without any of the enraged females noticing. Naruto imagined that they were still trying to chase his clone to no avail.

"Well Naruto, you would not even have gotten yourself into this kind of situation if you didn't…" Naruto stopped listening to what Cynthia was saying. This was the seventh time she was lecturing him about his usage of the Sexy Jutsu thus far. So he gave her the same reply that he did the last two times as well.

"Yes mom! I have to listen to you and do as you say because you are so smart and I am so dumb."

"OW! What did you do that for Cynthia?" Asked Naruto who taken by surprise when Cynthia actually decided to bonk him on the head this time.

In response to Naruto's question, Cynthia just turned her back to him and huffed, not wanting to look at him right now.

"We interrupt the lame and boring programmes that you all may be watching for these more important messages." Said a voice on the TV at the restaurant as the current TV show was cut off and two figures appeared on screen.

Cynthia and the others decided to put their current topic of discussion on hold for the time being as they turned their attention to the 'interruption' that was being aired on screen.

-On TV-

"This video footage that were about to show you may not be suitable for some viewers. People under the age of sixteen are advised to avoid watching this. We will not be held responsible for any damages occurred." Informed the first person.

He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His current choice of clothing consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He was wearing a pair of tan pants with a pouch strapped to his back.

"Stop sugar-coating it, just tell all the little kids to go hide in the closet till the end of the video or risk crippling their feeble little minds." Shouted the second person.

He was a very tall, muscular person. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, completed with pale, blue-grey skin. He also had small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, actual gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He was wearing dark-purple nail polish. He was also dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

-With Naruto-

When Naruto heard the way the people on screen phrased their last two sentences, he knew exactly which video was about to be shown. Naruto already had a bag of popcorn in his hands. The reactions he was going to see were probably going to be priceless. Too bad he didn't have a camera with him. Such was life. Naruto recognised the two people on TV immediately. They were two of his Shadow Clones, who had taken on the appearance of the duo of former Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

-On TV, Video Start-

"Are you feeling hungry?" Asked 'Itachi'

The video began with a close up of Cyrus, who was in nothing but a giant diaper, sitting on the floor. He looked to be in a completely empty room. The walls were pure white in colour and there was no furniture in the room whatsoever.

"I WANT MY MILK! I WANT MY MILK!" Cried out Cyrus as he flapped his arms around like a bird and hit them against the floor repeatedly. When nothing happened, Cyrus repeated what he just did again.

"I WANT MY MILK! I WANT MY MILK! OWAA! OWAA!" Cried Cyrus with renowned vigour sounding more and more like a baby by the minute.

-With Those Watching The Video-

"Is that Cyrus?" Wondered Conway in a mixture of shock and disbelief, his mouth agape. He knew that Cyrus was a rich businessman who had built most of the buildings and libraries throughout Sinnoh. Conway did not expect to be seeing someone so influential… like… this. Why would Cyrus even dress up and act like that in the first place? Why would any grown man in their right mind dress up and act like that for that matter?

-In The Video-

"Don't feel like you have enough of a pump and hormones flowing through you?" Questioned 'Kisame'

The video then changed to a scene in a bedroom where Sasuke and Sakura were in the midst of a kiss. This was not a normal kiss, it was quite passionate. Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's waist while hers were around his neck. Both their tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance. Suddenly Sasuke pulled away saying that "I just do not have the mood to keep going." before walking away, leaving Sakura on the brink of tears.

"Don't have the strength to get a good workout in?" Enquired 'Itachi'

The scene then shifted to a gym where Maito Gai, who was dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, was trying and failing to perform a barbell curl (The barbell had a 5 pound plate on each side.)

-With Drake And Sidney-

Drake and Sidney, two members of Hoenn's elite four, were just passing some time in Lavaridge Town while they waited for an acquaintance of theirs to show up at the aforementioned town. Said acquaintance was only due to arrive tomorrow. So the two of them, who had arrived a day early, had gone out to grab a bite (similar to Naruto and company).

It turned out that every TV channel in Sinnoh was affected by the earlier 'interruption' and that it was now being aired on every single station.

"Look Drake, you have fans!" Pointed out Sidney, who was snickering, as he tried to restrain himself from bursting out and laughing. Sidney recalled that Drake had worn the exact same outfit during the last meeting between the elite four and champion of the Hoenn region.

"Shut up!" Snarled Drake, which was uncharacteristic of him. Drake himself was thinking about the same incident as Sidney. Drake really hoped that pictures of him in Ever Grande City wearing the same outfit as Maito Gai had not been leaked. He really hated to think of the consequences that were to come if someone saw him in that abomination. If one of those people actually got inspired to wear that suit because of him, then Drake knew that he would die of embarrassment.

-Back On TV, Resuming With The Video-

"Don't have enough power to get a hold of the one you desire?" Asked 'Itachi'

The scene then changed to a horde of fan girls outside a large house (with the Hidden Sand Village's symbol on it) that looked like it could easily fit 20 people. The girls all had posters of Gaara in their hands, and were trying to kick the door to the house down repeatedly.

"If you have any of these problems then we have a solution of you." Said 'Itachi' and 'Kisame' in unison.

A new person walked up next to 'Itachi' and 'Kisame'. She was a woman with silver hair and blue eyes (I give you guys three guesses to try and figure out who she is). She was dressed in a pink shirt that looked like it was one or two sizes too big for her and a black mini skirt that only went up to shortly above her knees.

Out of the blue, she lifted her hands up and took off her shirt, revealing her sea blue coloured lacy bra. She then moved one of her hands behind of her back and unclasped said bra. Her breasts jiggled a little as they were freed from their restraint.

You know when all those multiple coloured bars appear on the TV when there is a certain scene that is to be hidden from people's eyes; this was one of those times. These colour bars did not last for very long though as they vanished 5 seconds later.

The picture on screen now was of Hunter J, whose upper half of her body was up for show with no clothes covering it just like the day she was born. There were now 15 transparent cartons filled with milk lined up in front of her, leaving the spectators to come to their own conclusions on where the milk came from. Some of those possibilities were dirtier than others. (Get your minds out of the gutter people. If you are thinking that, that happened right now then rest assured that it did not.)

"We present to you Hunter J Special Super Deluxe Milk. We guarantee that it is better than any milk you have ever tasted before… and it is much more beneficial too." Said 'Itachi' and 'Kisame' at the exact same time

"With Hunter J Special Super Deluxe Milk, you will never go hungry again." Said 'Itachi'

The video shifted to Hunter J as she now held a baby bottle in front of Cyrus. There was a moment of silence. Then, like a tiger getting ready to pounce on a dear in order to get a meal, Cyrus quickly latched onto the baby bottle before he hungrily started emptying it of its contents.

"With Hunter J Special Super Deluxe Milk, you will always be able to deliver performances in bed that will make woman want to be with you and men want to be you." Spoke 'Kisame'

The scene shifted to Sasuke and Sakura on a large, comfy bed…

With The People Watching The Video-

"OH… MY… GOD!" Gasped Dawn in complete and utter shock. Her face had taken on a really unhealthy shade of green (for those of you that watch Fairy Tail, imagine Natsu's face when he is experiencing motion sickness only two times worse) as she found a good amount of bile quickly making its way to her mouth. She knew she was going to puke any moment now.

"That man is…"

"… riding that woman…"

"… doggy style."

Those were the words that had left Ash, Brock and Cynthia's mouths respectively. The three of them, as well as 99% of the others watching this broadcast, were gaping like fish out of water.

'That man is pounding into the woman so hard that the bed they were on just broke.' Thought Conway whose brain blew a fuse similar to how a computer or an electrical appliance would short circuit as he continued to watch the 'advertisement', or whatever this thing was called (Conway did not know what to make of it and personally… he did not really care at this point.). Conway then saw the floor that Sasuke and Sakura (not that Conway knew their names) were now making love on began to crack. Fortunately this scene ended before the floorboards could give way. What was in that crazy milk? Steroids?

-Back On TV, Resuming With The Video-

"With Hunter J Special Super Deluxe Milk, you will always be raring to go and get a good workout in. No longer will you ever have to wear baggy clothing to hide how bad you look. When you drink this milk before every workout you do, you will be able to lift heavier than you ever thought possible. Soon you will have the body of your dreams." Informed 'Itachi'

The video was now showing Maito Gai, who had long since discarded his green jumpsuit, and was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants right now. While he couldn't even perform a barbell curl with the previous weight (a 5 pound plate on each side of the barbell), he was now curling a much heavier and challenging load (a total of 65 pounds on each side of the barbell) like it was a piece of cake. With every repletion, one could see the veins in his biceps and forearms stick out, showing Gai's ripped vascularity. It was evident that the lactic acid build up in his muscles right now must be huge. Not to mention the fact that Gai shouted the words "YOSH! HOWL MY YOUTH!" every time he curled the weight on the bar.

"With Hunter J Special Super Deluxe Milk, you will always have enough strength to get a hold of what you long for. Never will you have to feel ashamed of having a frail and skinny body." Stated 'Kisame'

The focus of the video then went back of the horde of fan girls who were in front of what was presumed to be Gaara's house. The girls were in a desert-like area after all. The fan girls all took 6 steps back before jumping and delivering flying kicks to the door while yelling "Dynamic Entry", knocking said door clean off its hinges at the same time. It was just at this time that Gaara came out of the shower in nothing but a towel. Well you guys probably know what happened next.

"Seen the proof?! Feeling satisfied? Can't wait to get your hands on this amazing dairy product? Then call the number on the screen right now and give us your address. Within 3 hours we will have the milk delivered to your doorstep." Said 'Itachi' and 'Kisame' in perfect sync as a number (Cyrus' personal number that Naruto had gotten his hands on with a little tricky spy work) popped up on screen.

-With The People Watching The Video In The Same Restaurant as Naruto and Cynthia-

"I want some of that milk!" Shouted a random customer at the restaurant

Soon the place was filled with loud whistles and wolf like howls by the males in the vicinity as some impure thoughts made their way into those male's minds. The aforementioned males also started taking out their communication devices like their Poke Nav's and started dialling away.

Cynthia, who had dropped the ice cream that she had in her hand earlier, spared a backwards glance at Roland only to see that the boy looked like his brain had just died. Great! Bertha was going to kill her for letting Roland see stuff like this. It was the boy's last day in Hearthome City too. Roland would be returning to his hometown tomorrow. How bad could one's luck get?

-With Cyrus-

Cyrus was currently in one of the rooms in his Team Galactic backup base. It was not his main base of operations but it was still decent nonetheless. He had accidentally dropped his TV remote on the floor which caused one of the buttons to be pressed and TV to be turned on. However, the broadcast that Ash and company were watching was on every channel so it did not make any difference at all. How ironic and unlucky.

-1 Video Later-

"What ridiculous monstrosity is this?! I refuse to take such mockery sitting down." Yelled Cyrus in pure unadulterated rage. Cyrus was a man that was very hard to rile up with the only way that stood a good chance of doing so being interfering in his plans regarding Dialga and Palkia. It wasn't a well-known fact but Cyrus was a very short tempered man in his earlier days.

He was ashamed of his temper and thus took measures to overcome it. He dug a deep, deep hole, deeper than some of the deepest wells and buried his temper down there. Nobody had managed to bring this dormant temper to the surface in 5 years… not until now.

"I don't think that strangling the TV is going to do you any good Cyrus."

"Silence Jupiter!" One more word out of you and you will no longer be a member Team Galactic." Cyrus then went back to strangling the TV, which was 35 inches wide, with even more gusto.

Soon Cyrus got tired and picked up a baseball bat. He then started slamming said object against the TV screen for a good period of time. Later, the baseball bat was discarded and in his hands now was a big mallet. (Was Cyrus possibly pulling these things out of a Kamui dimension of his own?) Cyrus then used said mallet to smash the top part of the TV until the electronic device looked to be nothing more than a squished cream puff.

The big mallet was flung across the room as Cyrus then started stomping on the remains of the TV, at least until one of the its many broken parts pierced his left foot. Pulling out the small object which was similar in shape to a shard of glass, Cyrus quickly ran out of the room he was in.

A few moments later, one of the walls of the room was busted down and Cyrus re-emerged riding inside a small bulldozer (don't ask, you really don't want to know). He drove the bulldozer over the small bits of the former TV before reversing the continuous tracked tractor over it. This motion was repeated several times until no one could even tell that there used to be a TV in that room in the past. The scary thing was that Cyrus was laughing like a deranged maniac all the while.

Jupiter learned one thing that day, never make Cyrus mad.

-In The Afterlife-

A certain self-proclaimed super pervert was raising a flag on a flag pole as the sounds of a professional music band could be heard in the background. On said flag was a picture of himself and his now favourite student of all time (Naruto) who were both laying in between a group of women while drinking sake. Below the picture were the words 'Pervert Nation' written in capital letters.

"It is beautiful." Said Jiraiya as he took a final glance at the flag before wiping a stray tear away from his eye. Who knows where the toad sannin had gotten his hands on the flag and flag pole in the first place. Too bad Jiraiya didn't see or sense the ominous presence of a certain Uzumaki woman standing behind him. A little while later all the others in the afterlife would be graced with the unmanly sounds of Jiraiya screaming in pain while writhing in agony as the Uzumaki continued to repeatedly grind her foot into his crotch.

Could a dead person even feel pain? No one truly knew the answer to that. Maybe they could, maybe they couldn't. That was not important in the end.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had long since stopped eating his popcorn. His face was the definition of emotionless right now. He didn't whether to laugh because of how funny his Shadow Clones had made the prank or if he should feel slightly disappointed that they did not execute his request and plan perfectly. Perhaps he should have feel guilty for scarring some of the younger generation?

Naruto thought back to the orders he had given his Shadow Clones this morning.

-Earlier This Morning-

Naruto was in his room that he had rented in the Pokemon Centre. By his side were three of his Shadow Clones. The time right now was before Naruto's match against Holly and Brock.

"Alright you three, I have a job for you. Seeing as you all are a part of me, you would know that Hunter J has escaped from prison. We are going to use this to our advantage. I want one of you to transform into Hunter J while another one of you transforms into Cyrus. Then I want you to go to a closed and hidden nearby location and make it look like Cyrus has a relationship with Hunter J. Then my other Shadow Clone (Naruto pointed to the third Shadow Clone) will use a camera and film it.

Once that is done, I want the two of you that transformed earlier as well as the one who did not transform to take on another appearance. After that, you all will use my personal computer (which was nothing like a normal computer might I add) to hack the signal of the Sinnoh region's TV Broadcasting Tower and make sure that it is aired tonight for as many people as possible to see. This way people will stop trusting Cyrus so much and he won't be able to carry out his plans so easily. Am I clear?" Asked Naruto after he had finished explaining to his clones what they were supposed to do specifically.

"Don't worry boss the job will be done." Answered the three clones in perfect tandem. The original Naruto started walking towards the door of the room. Just as he placed his hands on the door knob to turn it, one of his clones spoke up.

"Boss, what type of and how serious of a relationship do you want 'Hunter J and Cyrus' to have?" Asked the clone innocently.

"Surprise me! Do try to make the tape a little humorous though." The original Naruto did not know what a giant screw up he had committed at that moment.

-Present Time-

'I told my clones to make things a little funny… but this. They might have gone a little too far. I should probably pull my pranks with my own two hands from now on.' Thought Naruto, whose face had paled slightly, as he nearly felt like clutching his head in frustration. The key word in that sentence was nearly.

In the end, his clones had actually thought up of a considerably praiseworthy plan. By creating more Shadow Clones to help them, the only people that the Shadow Clones transformed into from this dimension were Cyrus and Hunter J. The other people that his clones transformed into were all from back home in the Elemental Nations so no one here, aside from himself, would know who they were. Sure some of those people like 'Itachi', 'Kisame' and 'Gaara' did not act like how they did back home… but that was probably for the best. Itachi was a person with as much humour as a log; Kisame was a sadist who constantly wanted to spill others blood and Gaara's was a person whose most common facial expressions were either stoic or blank.

-Later That Night-

'What a day!' Thought Naruto who was sitting on a wooden bench outside the Pokemon Centre while eating a cup of instant ramen (no surprise there). It was currently around midnight.

"Eating something like that at night? It is certainly not going to be healthy for you in the long run." Spoke up a voice beside Naruto.

Naruto was not taken by surprise, in fact he had sensed that a person was approaching him but chose to ignore it due to the fact that he did not sense any bad vibes coming his way. Turning his head to the side, with his mouth full of ramen I might add, Naruto saw Cynthia, who was dressed in bright red nightgown, take a seat on the bench next to him. As her body glowed slightly in the moonlight, Naruto was presented with an opportunity to simply admire and take in her beautiful figure.

"Um Naruto… can you stop staring at me?" Asked Cynthia a little weakly, which she inwardly admonished herself for. Naruto's intense and appraising gaze on her made Cynthia fidget slightly. It was not that she minded Naruto staring at her (many others had done the same thing before), it just made feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that." Apologised Naruto softly after he had swallowed the noodles in his mouth in one large slurp. This action caused Cynthia to give him a look that practically shouted "Ew! That was gross!".

"Why exactly do you eat this kind of food so late at night anyway? It is bad for your health." Repeated Cynthia seeing as Naruto did not answer her question the first time around.

"Blasphemy! No time is a bad time for ramen. Ramen is the food sent directly from the heavens above." Protested Naruto. Day or night, rain or shine, dusk or dawn, it didn't matter. In the end, Naruto would still continue eating his beloved ramen till the cows came home.

Cynthia giggled as she listened to Naruto go on about how tasty the ramen toppings were, to how exotic the broth was, to how tender the noodles were. It seemed that Naruto was in love with ramen. She wondered what would happen if she cooked some ramen for him one day (as a friend of course). Actually, that did not sound like too bad of an idea. Cynthia stored that thought in the back of her mind for future usage.

"You don't have much room to talk here Cynthia." Bit back Naruto, who had heard Cynthia giggling at him, playfully as he pointed towards the ice cream cone in her hand. Seriously who sold that stuff at this late hour? Naruto was certain that someone like Cynthia would not carry a portable freezer just so she could bring more ice cream along with her. Or would she…

Cynthia answered Naruto's jab by simply sticking out her tongue at Naruto in a matching playful manner.

All of a sudden a light bulb appeared above Naruto's head as his face lit up with a smile that was identical to the one that he had before he used the Sexy Jutsu on Ash and Paul. With a quick and swift movement of his wrist, Naruto snatched the ice cream cone from Cynthia's hand and took of running.

Cynthia stared at the spot in her hand where her ice cream cone was just a moment ago. A second passed, then two.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE GET BACK HERE WITH MY ICE CREAM!" Yelled Cynthia who took off and started chasing Naruto at a speed that would make Maito Gai cry youthful tears.

Naruto had his ramen cup locked in between his right armpit. He was holding Cynthia's ice cream in his right hand while using a pair of disposable chopsticks in his left hand to eat his ramen. The fact that he was able to pull off a feat like this while running would have made some circus performers explode with envy.

-In The Afterlife-

"I have a feeling that gaki is going to get laid soon- OW! Kushina, not there! NOT THERE!" Jiraiya's musings were cut off by one Kushina Uzumaki who was crucifying his crotch

The Next Day In The World Of The Living-

With crazy pranks and some wacky raging reactions from viewers across the globe, coupled with one Sinnoh champion who had to really work her ass off to get her ice cream back, the remainder of the day passed really quickly.

'How did I let myself get talked into this?' Wondered Naruto as he stood on one side of a training field in front of the Hearthome City Pokemon Centre. On the other side of the field stood Cynthia, who like Naruto, was preparing for a pokemon battle with the other.

When Naruto talked with Cynthia a little earlier in the morning, she had requested him to have a rematch with her (both of them were leaving Hearthome City today). Naruto had declined almost right away, not wanting to get involved in another big scaled battle so soon. Cynthia made the same request a few times over but Naruto held his nerve and did not change his decision. But then… she gave him that stupid pleading look. As Cynthia's grey orbs looked imploringly into Naruto's, her face adorned with a cute (bad Naruto) pout, the Namikaze felt his resolve weakening before he finally caved in and agreed to have a battle with her. The victorious smirk that Cynthia had on her face after Naruto accepted her request did not make the son of Minato Namikaze feel any better either.

Naruto did make it clear that he would only have a one-on-one battle with her, just like they did in the Amity Square. If they had a full battle, then Naruto knew he would be stuck here for several hours to come and that was a luxury that Naruto could not afford. The only way Naruto could think off that he could get a full battle with someone like Cynthia over and done with in a short span of time, was if he used his Darkrai. However, Naruto had no intention of using his trump card in this battle.

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked across the field to see that Cynthia had already let out her pokemon, her Garchomp. She was eagerly waiting to see what pokemon Naruto would respond with. Enlarging a shrunken poke ball, Naruto let out his Alakazam.

Alakazam was characterized by its humanoid structure and large moustache. Its snout was long and thin, and it had long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It had brown armour-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which covered its yellow skeletal body. There were three toes on each foot, each of which had a white claw. It wielded a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acted as an amplifier for its psychic abilities.

"If both trainers are ready then you may begin." Said Brock who was acting as the referee for this match. (Authors note: I highly recommend that you people listen to the Sinnoh elite four battle song / theme while reading this battle)

"Alakazam, start off with Psybeam."

Alakazam crossed its spoons and released a multicolored beam from them at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, block it with Swords Dance."

Garchomp crossed the fins on its arms across its chest and started spinning rapidly, deflecting the Psybeam. Garchomp's body then glowed red as its attack was raised.

'She used Swords Dance to block the Psybeam and boost her Garchomp's attack at the same time. She is definitely setting up for something.' Thought Naruto as he looked at Cynthia, who had a look of pure determination and concentration on her face. It was clear that she really wanted to win this match.

"Garchomp, use Crunch on Alakazam."

With incredible speed, Garchomp flew towards Alakazam, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds, before biting down hard on Alakazam with its mouth, which caused the psi pokemon to cry out in pain.

"Alakazam, use Ice Punch to knock Garchomp away." Ordered Naruto. He could see that Garchomp's Crunch was really doing a number on his Alakazam.

Alakazam's hand was surrounded by an orb of pale blue light. It then punched Garchomp in a way that was similar to how a person would deliver an uppercut to the jaw of another. This attack did manage to force Garchomp to release its hold (or its teeth, that were sinking into Naruto's pokemon's skin) on Alakazam. Garchomp was sent a few feet into the air but it simply did a couple of backflips before using its wings to keep itself airborne.

'By the looks of things it seems like that Ice Punch did not inflict much damage despite the fact that Garchomp is a dragon and ground type pokemon. Cynthia has certainly done a good job in covering her Garchomp's weaknesses. It seems like I will just have to try harder.' Thought Naruto as he punched his right fist into his left palm.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse."

Garchomp, who was still in the air, fired a multi-coloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Naruto's Alakazam.

"Meet that attack with your Psybeam Alakazam." Said Naruto voicing his counter.

The two attack met in mid-air as they pushed against one another before ultimately cancelling each other out.

-With The Spectators-

"That guy is actually able to fight the champion on even footing." Remarked a random onlooker. Many people had started gathering around when they saw that the champion of Sinnoh was battling another person. Some of the people in the crowd recognised Naruto for his good… and not so good (if you know what I mean) performance in the recent Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament.

It was just too bad that almost none of them knew that Naruto and Cynthia had already locked horns once before prior to this.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush." It seemed that Cynthia was attacking from all angles, trying to find a way through.

The appendages on Garchomp's head glowed blue and it released a dragon-shaped energy that covered its body. It then flew at Naruto's Alakazam and prepared to slam into the psi pokemon with full force.

'Your Dragonite may have been able to catch my Garchomp's Dragon Rush but your Alakazam, no matter how high levelled, will not be able to pull off that feat. The anatomy of its body means that it is not physically strong enough.' Thought Cynthia. Her guard was still up as she knew that there was still a small possibility of Naruto doing some sort of magic trick to save his skin.

'I might just be able to try out my latest technique. Alright then, here goes nothing.' Thought Naruto as he decided to take a small gamble. Naruto, like Cynthia, knew that his Alakazam would not be able to grab onto and halt Garchomp's Dragon Rush like his Dragonite did in their previous match. That said, it did not mean that he would not try something else.

"Alakazam, use the Twin Flying Thunder God Rasengan Combo. Do it quickly, there is not much time."

Alakazam jumped into the air making it looked like it was planning to meet Garchomp's Dragon Rush head on. When it jumped, Alakazam's left fist became surrounded by a light blue aura.

'Is he planning to intercept my Garchomp's Dragon Rush a Focus Punch.' Wondered Cynthia. She had already figured out what move Alakazam was trying to use. However, in actuality the Focus Punch was nothing more than a mere distraction.

If Cynthia had been looking a little more closely, she would have seen Alakazam's other fist become surrounded by a pale blue orb as its eyes glowed blue as well. Alakazam then began to discreetly use Psychic, with subtlety worthy of a ninja, to shape the incomplete Ice Punch in its hand into its intended shape without anyone noticing, not even the Garchomp in front of it.

Just as the hand which Alakazam had been using for the Focus Punch was a few centimetres away from making contact with the speeding Garchomp that was heading straight for it, Naruto let out a shout saying "Now!"

Alakazam's entire body glowed white, before it disappeared. Seconds later, it reappeared behind Garchomp, that was still in the midst of using its Dragon Rush, in its blind spot. There was a familiar swirling orb in Alakazam's right hand, which Cynthia as well as the trio of Ash, Dawn and Brock recognised immediately. It was a Rasengan (which was the size of a Big Ball Rasengan). The only difference was that this Rasengan appeared to be made of ice.

Cynthia did not know how this was possible. She thought that this technique (the Rasengan) could only be utilized by pokemon that specialised in aura like Lucario. Apparently she had been wrong and it was evident that Naruto had withheld some information regarding the technique from her. Then again, what shinobi in their right mind would tell their opponents all their secrets.

Alakazam then slammed the Big Ball Ice Rasengan into Garchomp's back, which caused it to lose its focus as the energy surrounding it from the earlier Dragon Rush to dissipate. Garchomp was still not out of the woods yet. While the first Ice Rasengan was dealing damage to Garchomp, Alakazam wasn't sitting around idly. Alakazam let the energy (around its left hand) from the Focus Punch earlier disappear before it used a combination of its Psychic and Ice Punch to form a second Big Ball Ice Rasengan.

The moment the first Rasengan used up all of its power, Alakazam twisted its body and slammed the second Big Ball Ice Rasengan, which it had just finished forming in its other hand in the nick of time, into Garchomp's back, just like it had done earlier.

Cynthia's Garchomp may have been prepared for regular ice type attacks but Naruto was confident that it was not prepared for something like this. While it may have looked simple to conjure up a Big Ball Ice Rasengan, it was not. Only Naruto could use this technique as only he knew the mechanics behind the functioning of the Rasengan. Sure Naruto had explained what the Rasengan was to Ash, Cynthia and the others before, but he never told them the concepts on how to learn the technique.

-With The Spectators-

"What… what was that move Naruto just used?" Asked a confused Roland to no one in particular. He had been granted the privilege of watching this match due to the fact that he did not have to go back to his hometown just yet. This was because Cynthia had agreed to take him back there to make sure that he had a safe journey home. Since she was currently engaged in a battle, that meant that Roland had his stay in Hearthome City extended a little longer. Not that he was complaining though, this was one of the best fights he had ever seen. His big sister figure was going toe-to-toe with one of the coolest trainers he had ever met.

'Is it even possible to use Teleport like that?' Pondered Dawn internally. She knew the workings of Teleport. It was a move that many pokemon coordinators liked to use to enhance their appeals in contests. Her mother, Johanna, who was a very experienced and established pokemon coordinator, explained to Dawn that the number of people who used Teleport in their appeals in contests had continued diminishing more and more over time because they could not seem to control where their pokemon teleported to. Yes it was possible to fix a location where you wanted your pokemon to reappear at, but this would take a lot of time to set up. Furthermore, pokemon moves and attacks could not be teleported along with the pokemon. However, Naruto had somehow managed to do both.

There was no way in hell that, that was a coincidence.

In actuality, Naruto had trained his Alakazam to hone and spread its senses across a certain area at the start of a battle so that it could easily use Teleport and reappear at any specific spot within that range in a time that it would take one to blink. Teleporting alone was not good enough for Naruto so he took it one step further. He taught his Alakazam how to bring its attacks along with it whenever it teleported.

The reason other pokemon were not able to do this was because those pokemon were putting all their effort in ensuring that they reappeared exactly where they wanted, thus leaving them incapable of teleporting their attacks along with them. Those pokemon that did not put a shit ton of effort into determining where they reappeared could still bring their attacks along with them, not that it would do them any good.

What use was an attack; regardless of how powerful it was, if it could not hit your opponent? Simply put, those kind of attacks were downright useless.

That is why Naruto put months of work into preparing Alakazam so that it could use Teleport and pop up anywhere it wanted in a specified diameter that its psychic senses had covered, in no time flat while also not having to sacrifice its ability to strike its opponent during that period of time. All the blood, sweat and tears had been worth it in the end as Alakazam could now perform this feat without any difficulties. In other words, Alakazam now possessed a less deadly version of the Flying Thunder God Technique.

"This is nuts!" Exclaimed Ash as he looked at the now partially destroyed battlefield in front of him. There were bits of debris and rubble scattered everywhere.

-Back On The Battlefield-

'He's done it again. Well at least things can't get much worse than this.' Thought Cynthia to herself. Oh she did not know how wrong she was.

As her Garchomp got back to its feet, albeit with some difficulty, Cynthia decided to get back into the game. She refused to sit on her behind and let herself and her Garchomp get beaten around like this.

No, not again. This time she would win. By hook or by crook.

"Garchomp, use Hyper Beam."

Garchomp opened its mouth and fired a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Alakazam. Upon making contact, instead of inflicting damage on Alakazam, the Hyper Beam caused 'Alakazam' to disappear in a puff of smoke. A brief moment later, the real Alakazam appeared from underground.

'He used a Substitute to give the appearance that his Alakazam was right before my eyes. Though it seems that the real Alakazam actually hid itself underground using Naruto's bastardized version of Dig.' Analysed Cynthia as her eyes narrowed slightly.

Dang! That Naruto sure was a sneaky one. And now her Garchomp was wide open to attacks while it recharged from its latest usage of Hyper Beam.

"Let the Shadow Clone Delta Formation run wild." Yet again Cynthia had no idea what Naruto just meant with that last command. This seemed to be happening a lot lately but it worked in Naruto's favour every single time.

Alakazam's body flashed white, and four clones that looked exactly like Alakazam dashed out of its body and stood by its side.

"CHARGE!" As soon as Naruto said this, the five Alakazam's let out something akin to battle cry in pokemon language, which came off as a simultaneous loud "ALA", before running straight for the momentarily 'paralysed' Garchomp.

As they yelled "A-LA-KA-ZAM", the four Alakazam clones kicked Cynthia's Garchomp into the air using a Mega Kick each. Then, while Garchomp was floating in mid-air, the final Alakazam assaulted it with a rotating heel drop. The combo was continued when the original Alakazam caught one of its clones by the leg and used said clone to whack Garchomp in a manner similar to how one would use a golf club to hit a golf ball. After the hit was delivered, the Alakazam clone that was used as makeshift golf club disappeared in a puff of smoke.

From his spot watching this, Naruto resisted the temptation to yell "Fore!".

The combo was ended when the original Alakazam plus its three remaining clones jumped onto Cynthia's Garchomp, which was now on the floor, reminiscent to how a person or a diver to be more precise, would jump into a pool. This caused Garchomp to let out a cry of pain.

This time Naruto had to repress the urge to yell "Cannonball!".

Once Garchomp was able to move again, the original Alakazam and its three clones jumped back to create some distance between themselves and Cynthia's prized pokemon.

"How did your Alakazam do that just now Naruto? I am positive that copies of a pokemon when they use Double Tem are incapable of attacking. What did you do?" Inquired Cynthia in a regular tone of voice, not giving anything away. While she may have appeared to be calm on the outside, on the inside there was an inferno of questions swirling in her head. She doubted that Naruto would resort to something like foul play, but she had to make sure.

"That move my Alakazam used was not Double Team. Have you ever heard of the move Substitute before Cynthia?" Asked Naruto. When she gave him an affirmative nod, he decided to elaborate further. "Substitute allows a pokemon to make a single clone of itself that can use attacks at the same time. However, why should one stop there? Why not make even more clones…" Naruto left the sentence hanging in the air.

"D-on't tell m-e, you actually managed to-" Stammered Cynthia, whose hands were trembling slightly. She was dreading the possible answer that she was most likely about to hear.

"Bingo! You got it in one. I have taught my Alakazam to make more than one Substitute at a time. I told you before, I don't want to be any Tom, Dick or Harry. I want to be the best. To do that I need to be able to master every move to its fullest." Beamed Naruto with a cheery smile on his face that made him look like a 10 year old kid in the candy store.

Substitute was the perfect move in Naruto's eyes because its concept was so similar to the Shadow Clone Technique. When using Substitute a pokemon's clone could still attack but would dispel after one hit. The only difference with Shadow Clones was that the Shadow Clone Technique allowed the user to gain the memories of the clone while Substitute did not.

That did not put Naruto off in the least. Substitute was his kind of move. He was the king of the Shadow Clone Technique back home. So it took him practically no time at all to get his pokemon to be able to make more than one clone when using Substitute. No normal trainer would be able to take Substitute and turn it into a game changing move like Naruto did, simply because they had never used the Shadow Clone Technique (or rather couldn't) and thus were not able to apply the concepts of that jutsu into the Substitute move that pokemon used.

Yep, it was undeniable. He, Naruto Namikaze, was awesome.

Cynthia's lone visible eye (her other eye was obscured from view by her long, silky blonde hair) widened to the size of a dinner plate and her jaw dropped so low that it was now in danger of hitting the ground. She was not alone in this regard.

-With The Spectators-

"Words fail me." Muttered a bewildered Conway, whose glasses were about to fall off of his face. He was probably the only person in the crowd of spectators who managed to find his voice. The others had been stunned into silence.

'Naruto is probably the biggest genius I have ever seen. No one even comes close to this guy's intelligence.' Thought Brock. He had to do his best to remain level headed as anything otherwise would not be befitting of his status as the referee of this match.

-Back On The Battlefield-

'This is just maddening! This one new technique of Naruto's could revolutionise the entire pokemon world.' Thought Cynthia (whose jaw was still in danger of hitting the floor), who currently felt like she was trying to fight a bulldozer with her hands tied behind her back. She was snapped out of her musings when she heard the voice of the person she was just thinking about.

"Careful Cynthia, you might want to close your mouth or a Zubat might fly in there." Teased Naruto. Cynthia shook her head as she got back to reality. She tried to glare at Naruto but failed miserably seeing as she still had not gotten over the fact of what the Namikaze had just done. She was beginning to think that he truly was better than her.

Shaking her head once more to get her bearings right, Cynthia decided to go on the offensive. "Garchomp, use Draco Meteor. We have to get rid of all those Alakazam clones. Then we will use that tactic."

Garchomp's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appeared inside its chest. The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fired the ball into the air and it exploded, releasing many orbs at the Alakazams.

All the Alakazams tried to dodge but the clones were eventually struck, causing them to vanish in a puff of smoke. The original Alakazam seemed to have gotten through without taking too much damage.

Before Alakazam had any time to react, it was struck by a blue missile that shot out from underground. Upon closer inspection, one could see that the blue missile was actually Garchomp using Dragon Rush.

As soon as the attack was completed, Garchomp's body became surrounded by spiralling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounded Garchomp's body and it flew into Naruto's Alakazam, which was right in front of it seeing as no time was wasted after Garchomp's last move, with great force.

The impact caused Alakazam to be sent crashing into a tree and become somewhat buried under the debris and rubble that had been kicked up over the course of this match.

'Cynthia used Draco Meteor because of its wide range to take out all of Alakazam's clones. She then had her Garchomp hide underground with Dig when Alakazam was trying to dodge before re-emerging with Dragon Rush. On top of that, her Garchomp was even able to make the change from Dragon Rush into Giga Impact in an instant.' Analysed Naruto as he broke down Cynthia's strategy play by play. His admiration for this woman had grown even more. She was definitely strong willed and capable of holding her own.

"What are you going to do now Naruto? Alakazams are incapable of learning one-hit ko moves. My Garchomp still has a good amount of strength left. Even a Rasengan of yours won't be able to knock it out." Spoke Cynthia in a way which was more of a challenge than a taunt. The fact that Naruto was still so calm did not bode well with her.

Naruto simply chuckled. "You are right in both cases Cynthia. Alakazams can't learn one-hit ko moves nor will one Rasengan be enough to take your Garchomp down. However… " A ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's face. "… I have something just as good."

Just as the words escaped Naruto's mouth, the debris on top of Alakazam exploded. What Cynthia saw nearly made her heart stop. There stood 10 Alakazams (the original and 9 clones) all with a Big Ball Ice Rasengan in each hand.

"Get that Garchomp!" Ordered Naruto

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening.' Thought Cynthia frantically as she watched her defenceless Garchomp get assaulted relentlessly by a barrage of Big Ball Ice Rasengans, which caused a huge explosion to be kicked up. When the explosion cleared, Cynthia saw that her Garchomp was lying in a crater with swirls in its eyes.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, the winner is Alakazam." Announced Brock.

'I lost again.' Thought a dejected and devastated Cynthia as she returned her Garchomp to its poke ball with a sigh. Even after she gave it her all she did not manage to come out on top. The Sinnoh champion had come out on the losing side twice now.

End Chapter

That concludes the 10th chapter of this fic. This chapter is even longer than the last one. This chapter is 9k words long. I hope you all enjoyed the battle. Just to clarify I did not make Naruto super OP, I just made him exploit the benefits of moves like Psychic and Substitute to their fullest potential. Naruto is the king when it comes to spamming Shadow Clones and Rasengans so I saw it fitting to make him battle like he did in this chapter. I even threw in a little modified version of the Flying Thunder God Technique in between.

I also personally don't think that Cynthia's Garchomp would have been able to withstand an Ice Punch, a total of 22 Big Ball Ice Rasengans, 4 Mega Kicks and a Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze in this story) Barrage. I don't care how strong that Garchomp is. Almost any pokemon would have been taken down by all those attacks. So don't go complaining that I made Cynthia lose too easily.

As for those who have been asking why I like to write prank scenes... come on guys be realistic here, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without his inner prankster.

I would appreciate it if you guys could give me suggestions on certain things:

1\. Ways you think Naruto and Cynthia can get closer together

2\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some.

3\. What Arc should I do next. I really need to know some of your opinions on this.

4\. Any other ideas for future events.

5\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

6\. What pokemon do you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said Pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level.

7\. Please do let me know what you guys think of the battles in this story thus far, especially this one. I need to know if you guys actually enjoy them or not. That way I can decide how frequent to write them.

8\. I was planning to write the Movie: Rise Of The Darkrai but I am not sure exactly between which episodes this takes place. I need help from you guys to find out about that if I am going to write that movie into this story.

Naruto's Team :

1\. Dragonite

2\. Latios

3\. Espeon

4\. Lucario

5\. Darkrai

6\. Greninja

7\. Blaziken

8\. Mewtwo

9\. Alakazam

10\. Yet to be revealed

11\. Yet to be revealed

12\. Yet to be revealed

We managed to get a total of 100 reviews since the time I posted the last chapter. Thank you all so much. Can we get 90 more and reach 540 reviews this time around. That would be amazing.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

I also have another three fics that I wrote. Two of them are Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossovers while another is a Naruto and High School DxD crossover. I would appreciate it if some of you could go and check those three stories out and leave me some feedback.

See you soon.

Peace


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: World's Strongest Pichu

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 11: World's Strongest Pichu

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo Naruto Namikaze! Bravo!" Spoke a man as he applauded the feat that of the son of Minato Namikaze just accomplished.

Naruto and Cynthia's match just ended. However, as soon as the Sinnoh champion returned her strongest pokemon to its poke ball, Naruto doing the same with his Alakazam to give it some well-deserved rest, this random person had started commending Naruto for his win.

The crowd that had gathered to witness the fight cleared away to give this person some room. Said person, who was clad in a black robe, which hid his actual appearance, made his way to the front of the crowd as he stood inches away from the blonde duo.

He discarded his black robe a second later, letting the others know exactly who he was. There with his red afro and an excited look on his face was none other than Flint of Sinnoh's elite four.

"Flint, what are you doing here? I thought that you had things to do in Sunyshore City." Asked a moderately curious Cynthia while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I did, but I managed to get all that stuff over with last evening. So I was able to head over her by today." Answered Flint, sating Cynthia's inquiring mind. It was a good thing for Flint that he had a flying type pokemon at hand with him whenever he was travelling. The aforementioned flying pokemon was a not a battler of Flint's, just a pokemon that assisted its master in getting from place to place much faster.

It was a lot more convenient too.

"That is not why I am here though." Flint paused for a moment as he looked at the man who had just beaten the woman who was hailed as the strongest in all of Sinnoh. "Naruto Namikaze, I challenge you to a battle."

A few people in the crowd behind Flint let out gasps of shock before they broke out into hushed mummers.

"Who is this Naruto Namikaze?"

"First Cynthia wanted to challenge him and Flint is going to do the same thing too."

"Naruto must be some kind of big shot."

"Whoever Naruto is, he is my new best friend."

Back with the man who was now the centre of attention… again, Naruto did not know how to feel right now. Flint's sudden appearance and challenge had been so abrupt and out of the blue that Naruto did not even know how to properly react to it.

"I am not so sure about this…" Said an undecided Naruto. He did not want to downright say no to Flint. That might come off as him being rude. Naruto was thinking of a way of declining the 'offer' in a more polite manner. It never hurt to a little courteous every now and then.

"I think it is a great idea." Chirped a now happy Cynthia. Her mood had lifted a bit at the prospect of seeing one of her colleagues go up against the man that had bested her twice in a row now. She wanted to see how Flint would fare against someone of Naruto's calibre.

Naruto was about to 'kindly' reject the offer to lock horns with Flint when his (Naruto's) blue eyes met Cynthia's grey ones. Cynthia had pushed the long hair that was covering her right eye away and was now giving Naruto the best puppy dog look she could muster.

Flint smirked at the sight of what Cynthia was doing. He stored this away as potential teasing material for the future.

'Oh crap! Not this again. Must resist… must resist. Shit! I am failing, I'm failing.' Thought Naruto as he felt his resolve weakening for the second time that day. Naruto was contemplating if Cynthia had a pair of Sharingan. She seemed to be able to get things to go her way just by looking at him. Nah, Naruto dismissed that ludicrous thought almost immediately.

Cynthia was too sweet and beautiful to be a stuck up Uchiha. Damn.

"Fine I accept your challenge. But it will only be a one-on-one battle you hear me." Said Naruto a little begrudgingly. Naruto could already see his doom in his Cynthia's eyes. He knew that he couldn't give in to everything she wanted all the time. Thus, Naruto made a promise to himself to come out with a solution to this problem at the earliest possible. He did not know what had gotten into him. He must having have been a sucker for drop dead stunning looking women.

Naruto wasn't even supposed to be here right now. He would have left Hearthome City already if Cynthia had not talked him into a battle with herself and now another one with Flint. Oh well there went his plans for the day.

Such was life. You could make plans but you could never truly decide what happened until the time to carry out those plans came.

'Darn it Jiraiya-sensei, why didn't I listen to you when you told me about the dangers of women?' Naruto cursed the toad sannin in his mind, not realising that he had called the man Jiraiya-sensei for once instead of pervy sage. In the afterlife, Jiraiya had a mysterious feeling that something awesome just happened.

-About 10 Minutes Later-

Naruto and Flint were at another battleground, seeing as the last one that Naruto and Cynthia used was nearly demolished after their battle. This battlefield was slightly different from the last one. It was surrounded by eight or nine trees giving it a look that was somewhat similar to that of a forest terrain. Cynthia, Roland and the other members of the crowd also tagged along with the two.

There was no way in the seven seas that they were going to miss a showdown like this.

Brock was acting as the makeshift referee like he did for Naruto and Cynthia's match. There was also a camera crew over here this time around. At first Naruto was not sold on the idea of battling Flint in the media's presence. Though a few moments later a light bulb appeared on top of Naruto's head as an idea for his next prank hit him. So, Naruto let the members of the paparazzi stay.

Flint had chosen his Infernape, his starter pokemon, showing just how serious he was about this battle.

Infernape was a bipedal, primate-like pokemon that was primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head and lower legs. Several gold markings adorned its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders, flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands and a stripe around its back that formed two swirls on its chest.

On top of its head was a large flame, which was never extinguished. Infernape had an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue insides and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves were blue with yellow sclera. There were five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it had a long tail.

When Flint saw what Naruto let out in return, he fell backwards.

It was a Pichu.

Pichu was a small, ground-dwelling rodent pokemon with pale yellow fur. Its eartips, collar and tail were black and angular. Pichu had pink cheek pouches and a tiny nose, which looked like a dot.

-With Volkner-

Volkner was sipping a cup of mocha as he and his friend The Proprietor watched the battle between Flint and Naruto that was about to start any moment now. Flint had rung The Proprietor telling him exactly which channel his battle with Naruto was going to be aired on. This was why Flint had hired the camera crew in the first place, so Volkner could see this battle up live, even if he wasn't in Hearthome City.

Flint had requested The Proprietor to make Volkner watch the match, saying that there was a very high chance that by watching it the leader of the Sunyshore City gym would become rejuvenated to battle again.

That did not seem to be too likely an occurrence as of this moment seeing as the aforestated gym leader was a bit annoyed that he had been asked to watch a Pichu fight Flint's Infernape. Sure Volkner loved electric type pokemon with all his heart but the man was still sceptical about a Pichu lasting more than two minutes against Flint's Infernape. Scratch that, the Pichu would be lucky to even hold on for a minute. Volkner had no idea how wrong he was.

By Volkner's side, The Proprietor was beseeching the deities above to aid him and Flint, hoping beyond hope that this battle did the trick. Only The Proprietor knew how much trouble he went through to get Volkner go along with the idea of watching this telecasted battle.

It involved a rubber chicken and a ton of ham sandwiches. Don't ask, you really, really don't want to know.

-Back With Flint And Naruto-

"Are you serious?!" Bellowed Flint. Was this guy trying to make fun of him? This was an insult to Flint's pride. Which person in their right mind would think of doing something so preposterous?

"Not at all. I am completely serious about fighting your Infernape with my Pichu. This Pichu has a disease which prevents it from evolving, but that said it is on par with all of my other pokemon. In fact…" Replied Naruto, who now had a teasing smile on his face. "… I want to make a bet with you. The loser of this battle will have to attend the opening ceremony of this year's Wallace Cup in a bright pink ballerina tutu."

Some of the people gathered, mainly the gorgeous Cynthia, looked at the Namikaze as if he had just grown a second in the last few seconds.

"I didn't take you to be a masochist. If you want to do it then sure, why not? I will go along with it." Agreed Flint in a nonchalant tone of voice with a shrug of the shoulders. If Naruto wanted to dig his own grave then Flint was absolutely fine with that.

"If both of you are ready, then you may begin the battle." Announced Brock, kicking off the anticipated matchup.

"Flint, go ahead and start the ball rolling. You may have the first move." Offered Naruto, allowing the fire type specialist to strike before him.

Flint was used to matches starting the other way around but called an attack nonetheless. "Infernape, use Fire Punch."

One of Infernape's fists became surrounded in red-orange fire and it tried to punch Pichu with it.

"Pichu, counter with Iron Tail."

Pichu, making full use of its small body size, jumped onto Infernape's arm before running along the flame pokemon's limb. Pichu's entire tail glowed white and it hit Flint's Infernape in the face with it several times, making it look like Pichu was slapping Infernape due to how tiny Pichu was. Some of the spectators found this to quite cute as they "awwed" to Pichu's attack'.

Infernape brought its other hand to its face to swat away the pesky nuisance that was 'assaulting' it. Pichu saw it coming and jumped away before it could be hit.

"Pichu, use the Substitute Style Shadow Clones. Let's go."

There was a bright flash of light, which upon dying down revealed a group of fifty Pichu's standing side by side (49 Substitute clones and 1 original). One thing Naruto loved about his Pichu was its determination. That little critter had managed to master his Substitute Shadow Clone Technique better than most of his pokemon except maybe his Darkrai. Yes, Pichu was even better at using this than Naruto's Latios. Still, despite being ranked in second place to Darkrai, the ability to replicate nearly half a hundred Substitute Shadow Clones was nothing to be shy about, more so if you were classified as a baby pokemon in Pichu's case.

"Use the Akimichi Style: Pokemon Bullet Tank."

Flint knew what Naruto meant when he saw the mini Pichu army appear, due to the fact that he had seen the move in action in against Cynthia a while ago, but for the life of him he had no clue what this 'Akimichi Style: Pokemon Bullet Tank' was.

Flint watched as the Pichus ran at his Infernape, their bodies surrounded by golden electricity. While covered in electricity, each of the Pichus' bodies looked black and white. Flint concluded that Naruto was aiming to use a rapid succession of Volt Tackles.

Flint was about to instruct his Infernape on what to do, seeing as defence was Infernape's specialty after all, when all the Pichu's, who were now in the air as they headed for Infernape, curled each of their bodies into a ball and started moving at an incredibly heightened speed reminiscent to, as the name stated, a bullet's speed.

Realising that this was a combination of Volt Tackle and Rollout, Flint, knowing that his Infernape could not come out of this unscathed, told his pokemon to do its best and dodge as many of the Pichus as possible.

When the flame pokemon managed to do as such while only sustaining two or three hits, Flint and his loyal pokemon felt like breathing a sigh of relief. Infernape would not have that leisure as it felt something smash into its cranium. This was followed by a blow to the back of its left leg and something else scarping its back. The knocks and swipes kept increasing in quantity a couple of second later.

Making a closer observation, Flint saw that all the Pichu's were using the tree as springboards to propel themselves back and forth at his Infernape, striking it again and again. It was like a bunch of closely arranged molecules bouncing off the walls of a solid object that was undergoing a heating process with the only noticeable difference being that the molecules (Pichus) were colliding into his Infernape as opposed to each other. Flint felt like saluting Naruto, this combo was even better than most of the contest appeals that he had seen on TV from time to time.

In Flint's eyes Naruto deserved a standing ovation. The blonde had succeeded in training his Pichu to the extent that it was able to use Volt Tackle without enduring any recoil damage. Flint knew that this was very much possible seeing as his own partner (Infernape) had learned how to use Flare Blitz without suffering the drawbacks of recoil damage as well. However, for a Pichu, a pokemon that was reputed to shock itself by accident, this kind of feat was… it was… Flint did not even have the right word to say right now. Flint knew one thing, Naruto and his Pichu had definitely come far. Most would already consider the fact that said Pichu had overcome the shocking of itself to be a praiseworthy achievement, this just went levels above and beyond that.

Yes, Naruto's Pichu would prove to be a worthy opponent for his Infernape. It was time to get serious.

-With The Spectators-

"Sugoi…" Whispered a completely astounded Roland.

"He is actually doing it, Naruto's Pichu is actually fighting Flint's Infernape as an equal." Croaked out a stunned Cynthia, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. She was horror-struck that a Pichu of all things was capable of going toe-to-toe with Flint's Infernape. This was mind boggling.

Cynthia knew that Flint's Infernape was no walk in the park to go up against. It was stronger than some her pokemon for crying out loud. Cynthia could not begin to imagine how much power and skill Naruto was keeping under wraps. On second thought, she did not want to know. She was not completely sure if she would be able to take that piece of information in and come out intact in one piece. Her mental health was more vital than the nagging curiosity in the back of her noggin.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"Infernape, use Swords Dance then Flamethrower."

Infernape crossed its hands across its chest and spun rapidly while releasing a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth. This made it look like a fountain of fire that achieved its desired aim of getting rid of all the Pichu clones.

Now there was another problem, there was no sign of the real Pichu.

Flint scanned the battlefield in search of the tiny mouse pokemon but there were no traces left behind by the electric type pokemon.

'Naruto's Pichu is not anywhere around, it is not in the sky (as stupid as that sounded), then that only leaves…' Thought a slightly panicked Flint as a sense of cognizance hit him.

"Infernape, look out below you."

Flint's warning came a moment too late as Pichu, now covered in yellow electricity, showing that it was using Volt Tackle, shot out of the ground like a F1 circuit race car, straight into Infernape.

Normally Infernape would have been able to take a Volt Tackle by a Pichu, no matter how powerful it was, in stride. Unfortunately, the location where this Volt Tackle hit was… less than ideal. You see, the Volt Tackle delivered a whammy to the region to between Infernape's legs, right in the sweet spot.

This introduced the fire and fighting type pokemon to a world of unimaginable pain. It never knew that it was possible for any part of its body to hurt this badly. Flint's Infernape, which was now jumping on one foot as its eyes bulged out of its sockets, really wished that it could have taken a normal hit instead this. Infernape wouldn't mind taking a Hydro Pump from a Kyogre or Suicune as opposed to what it now had to endure. That scenario involving the Hydro Pump currently seemed to be a whole lot more appealing to Infernape.

'So Naruto's Pichu can use Naruto's bastardized version of Dig. Man, this technique is a real pain in the ass.' Thought Flint as he watched his Infernape roll around on the floor as it clutched its nether region protectively.

"Pichu, let the power of youth explode."

Flint was dreading what was to come next. He knew that his Infernape, as it was, stood no chance of evading the next advance of Naruto's Pichu.

Flint looked on as Pichu's body was engulfed in a white glow and another 44 Pichu's appearing out of thin air. The bodies of all the Pichu's were surrounded by electricity as they took off in Infernape's direction. The way all the Pichu's were huddled together made the attack take on the outlook of an electric tiger.

"Feel the glory! Daytime Tiger!"

A very watered down version of one of the signature techniques of Maito Gai collided with Infernape and an explosion could be felt around anything that was within an eight hundred meter radius of the battleground.

-With The Spectators-

"It shouldn't be possible for any Pichu to fight at this high a level. None of my calculations show that an end result like this is obtainable." Spoke an awestruck Conway, his mouth agape, as he continued to try and analyse the face off, which he thought would have been a landslide victory for Infernape, between Naruto and Flint. The blonde and redhead's battle was not going as Conway had scripted it at all. It was quite the opposite really. Conway was starting to think that normal logic would not be applicable in Naruto's case.

'This is insane beyond definition.' Thought Ash, who had been struck dumb after he saw a Pichu using weaker variation of a move that was usually done when a shinobi opened seven of the Eight Inner Gates (not that Ash knew about the gates). Ash did not trust his voice at the present. He was certain he would sound like a spluttering mess.

No need to unnecessarily embarrass himself. That was Flint's job seeing as how the member of Sinnoh's elite four was having his Infernape get kicked around by a Pichu, something which should not have even posed any threat at all to Infernape. Ash pinched his right cheek to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, which he indeed wasn't.

Ash's Pikachu, which was perched on his left shoulder was looking at Naruto's Pichu with stars in its eyes (Pikachu could not see Pichu at the moment because of all the smoke kicked up by the last attack). Pikachu had an immeasurable amount of admiration for Naruto's Pichu. Pikachu's pre evolved form was showing it the true heights that it could achieve if it put its mind to it.

This made Pikachu feel a whole lot better of its decision to not evolve into a Raichu. Pikachu now had the utmost confidence, even more than it had before, that it could gain strength to help its trainer (Ash) without needing to rely on any fancy schmancy Thunderstone.

-With Volkner-

"I have never seen a Pichu with so much determination before in my whole life." Stated Volkner with a smile, an expression that was thought to be long lost to his face.

"It has been a while since you have enjoyed watching a battle, hasn't it Volkner?" Questioned The Proprietor, who was also smiling himself. Volkner would act like he was lazy and uncaring most of the time. This happy side of Volkner was truly a nice change of pace.

"It kind of reminds me of the battle that Flint and I had with you when we were just kids." Said Volkner, as he began to feel a sense of nostalgia enter his system.

"It sure does." Replied The Proprietor, who had stopped his previous task of cleaning a plate, in a quiet tone as he took a short trip down memory lane along with Volkner.

-With Jessie, James And Meowth-

"The boss' Pichu is out of this world." Remarked a stupefied Jessie. She, James and Meowth were all watching their 'boss' battle from afar using a pair of binoculars each, from their Meowth shaped hot air balloon. They were incapable of watching the match up close for obvious reasons such as putting Naruto in a tight fix. However, that did not deter the trio of former Team Rocket grunts as they found an alternative method to get around this.

"It makes the twerps Pikachu seem like a toddler." Said James, who was chewing on a biscuit. Another couple of biscuits were in his left hand while his binoculars were being held by the other. James and Jessie had long since discarded their Team Rocket uniforms and they were both now wearing identical attires. These attires consisted of a white fitting shirt with the Konoha symbol on it (as insisted by Naruto) and a pair of black jeans. Jessie was wearing carpi jeans while James was wearing a pair regular ones.

"That doesn't matter. We gotta cheer on the boss. That is most important." Commented Meowth, reminding Jessie and James of their main priority.

The three of them all promptly put on a cap with Naruto's picture on it (creepy) and starting yelling "Go boss! You can do it! Go boss! You can do it! Go boss! You can do it!"

-In The Afterlife-

Maito Dai was father of Maito Gai and a man who died when he used the Eight Inner Gates to fend off the Seven Ninja Swordsman Of The Mist to protect his son and his son's teammates. It was a regular day in the afterlife for Dai. Ever since Sakumo Hatake had found peace and his soul had passed through limbo and entered the great beyond, the duo had spent a good majority of their time (they had nothing better to do anyway) chitchatting with one another.

Today they were both sitting in a cross legged position and talking about their sons.

"YOSH! My youth metre reading is off the chart. I sense that there is great growth of youth somewhere. Whoever you are let your flames of youth burn brightly and may they never diminish till your last breath." Exclaimed Dai (who was now standing) at the top of his voice, throwing in a 'Nice Guy' pose along the way. This earned him a sweatdrop from Sakumo. The other people in the afterlife just backed away slowly from Dai, not wanting to be near him.

-Back On The Battlefield-

As the visible suspension of carbon that had been surrounding the battlefield cleared, Flint saw Pichu standing in front of Naruto, completely unharmed. Infernape was a different story altogether. It was covered in countless bruises and scratches. It also looked like Infernape had something akin to a bloody lip (I am not sure if that is the best way to describe it for Infernape's case). This confirmed Flint's suspicions when he wondered why one of the Pichu's stayed behind. There was also excess static coming off of Infernape's body, indicating that it was now paralyzed.

What had happened was that all of the Pichu clones, which had now disappeared, had charged forth using Volt Tackle. These clones had purposely upped the power of the Volt Tackles way past their normal limits, meaning that they all suffered tons of recoil damage as opposed to when they used a regular Volt Tackle.

Then again, Substitute Clones were meant to disappear after taking a hit or a certain amount of damage, so Naruto simply exploited this little loophole, if one could call it that, to its fullest potential.

In other words, the usage of overcharged Volt Tackles was a suicidal tactic that could only be utilized by pokemon (safely at least) belonging to one man, Naruto Namikaze.

A regular Pichu, Pikachu or Raichu that attempted this stunt would earn itself a one way trip straight to the nearest Pokemon Centre's emergency ward. Sure it was nothing compared the true Daytime Tiger but Maito Gai's actual version of that could probably and most likely punch a hole straight through a Zapdos and still have some juice left in the tank.

Clutching one of its sides, Infernape slowly got back up, albeit with a certain degree of difficulty.

"Keep going Infernape. We can't afford to throw in the towel." Spoke up Flint, encouraging his mightiest ally. Though Flint was probably doing it to save his own skin as well. "Use Flare Blitz."

Infernape's body became surrounded by red-orange fire and it shot at Naruto's Pichu like a missile, preparing to slam into it with great force. When Infernape was charging at Pichu, the fire around it turned light blue.

Only at the very last second possible did Naruto issue his command. "Pichu, use Counter."

Almost instantly Pichu's whole body was ringed in a dark orange colour.

'Oh that sly motherfucker.' Cursed Flint in his mind, gritting his teeth in frustration while he was at it. Flint's hands were tied as he powerlessly watched Infernape's Flare Blitz get bounced off Naruto's Pichu as the fully evolved form of fire type starter of Sinnoh was then sent flying backwards and slammed into a tree, delivering double the amount of damage to itself.

Who knew fighting a Pichu could be so troublesome. Shikamaru would probably feel delighted that there were some people out there who understood him if he was here now.

Without delay, Naruto put another one of his plans in motion. "Pichu, use Flash"

Pichu's body began to glow brightly. In fact it glowed so bright that the light temporary 'blinded' everyone in the nearby vicinity. A couple minutes later, the aftereffects of Flash died down, restoring everyone's vision back to them.

The first thing that Flint's eyes discerned visually was that there were now 20 Pichu's standing in Infernape's blind spot. All of them had matching devilish smirks on their faces and all of their paws were covered in yellow sparks like when they were about to use a Thunder Punch.

It couldn't be, Naruto would really think of using…

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death."

… that fowl and disgusting technique at a time like this.

Infernape felt a sharp and excruciating pain in its behind as all the Pichu's shoved their Thunder Punch enhanced paws up its rear in perfect sync, like it was an act that had been rehearsed many times over. Infernape was unceremoniously launched into the air and sent crashing into the ground thirty or so feet away, scooping up a mouthful of dirt along the way. Yuck!

Everyone witnessing this face planted into the ground. They all had disbelieving looks on their faces. Which nutjob would waste a perfectly good opening just to use a stupid trick like that. Apparently Naruto was that kind of person. Alas those people were blissfully unaware that Naruto was notoriously known as The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja back home for his antics.

Speaking of being blissfully unaware, the Pichu gang was ignorant of the threat that was still looming above their heads. They were made conscious of this danger when they heard a bolstering roar following by an enraged Infernape appearing on the battlefield looking like it was ready to murder something or rather someone, namely the Pichus in front of it.

The re-emerged Infernape did not look like its regular self. Its eyes were glowing red. Its head was glowing bright orange and the flame on said skull had grown to a massive size. To top things off, Infernape's body was surrounded by a fiery aura.

'Just my luck, why did the lousy Blaze have to get activated now.' Groaned Naruto internally. He knew exactly how powerful Blaze was, due to the fact that he owned a Blaziken himself. In a way, a powerful Blaze kind of reminded Naruto of the times when he entered the Nine Tails Chakra Mode. Not something he wanted to go up against. Though Blaze, if a shinobi were to look at it reasonably, had less than a hundredth of the power presented by the Nine Tails Chakra Mode. That still did not change Naruto's opinion on it.

The look that Infernape was giving Pichu screamed 'I am going to make you pay you little sneaky bastard.'

Infernape's pupils glowed orange and the fiery aura around its body intensified even further. It then fired five blasts of fire from its body, all of which were shaped like a 大. The blast obliterated all the Pichu's clones. Fortunately, the actual Pichu used Naruto's bastardized version of Dig to escape underground. Pichu then resurfaced next to Naruto.

'Wowee! That is some power.' Thought Naruto, unconsciously letting out a whistle of appreciation, as he admired Infernape's little handiwork. Five Fire Blasts back to back was quite the accomplishment.

Flint was grinning like a cheshire cat at this new development. Finally, something went in his favour… for once.

-With Jessie, James And Meowth-

"Come on boss you can win this. That red haired wannabe hunk's Infernape has got nothing on you." Spoke a hopeful Jessie, James and Meowth, all three of whom were on the edge of their seats, anticipating how things would play out.

-Back On The Battlefield-

"Infernape, let's turn the heat up. Use Blast Burn." Commanded Flint, a new load of pent up energy spurting forth into his eyes. Flint was delighted further by the fact that Counter did not work on moves like Blast Burn. He was also 150% positive that Pichu's could not learn Mirror Coat, so practically he was in the clear here.

Infernape's body became engulfed in light blue flames. It then punched the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moved underneath Pichu.

'Shit! Pichu has to dodge that or it is done for.' Thought a frantic Naruto a few beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. Naruto knew that his Pichu's endurance was not the best and that a Blast Burn of that magnitude would surely knock it out. That was why he had his Pichu send clones in its place for dangerous attack moves, using them as cannon fodder.

It looked like Pichu was sharing its trainer's thoughts. Without needing to be told, it created a group of Substitute Shadow Clones, all of which formed a ladder and quickly threw the genuine Pichu into the sky, securely out of harm's reach. They managed to do so just in the nick of time because a split second later the energy from Infernape's Blaze enhanced Blast Burn burst upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames, which looked like a mini volcano eruption, annihilating all of them (the Pichu clones).

'Oh dear Kami, please no. Not like this.' Prayed a really desperate Flint, who was biting his fingernails as he stared at the airborne Pichu that had landed and was now clinging on to his Infernape's back like a lifeline. The trepidations that Flint was experiencing doubled as he stared at the sight of Naruto's Pichu making more Substitute Shadow Clones, which were now holding onto various parts of his Infernape's body.

Perhaps lady luck decided to smile on Flint. This was plausible because it was at the moment when all the Pichu clones were tightly grabbing Infernape that said pokemon recharged from using Blast Burn and regained its ability to move again.

"INFERNAPE, SHAKE THEM OFF QUICKLY!" Pleaded Flint in a tone that could be interpreted as begging.

"Pichu, you can't let Infernape win. You have battled far too hard to lose here. THUNDER MAXIMUM POWER!" Ordered Naruto calling out what he hoped would be the finishing blow.

"PICHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

There was a bright column of yellow electricity that extended all the way to the skies above before a ground began shaking violently and a few small tremors could be felt by the people nearby. You know how a ripple is formed on the water's surface when an item is thrown into a lake. There was a matching ripple here too, only it was a ripple of the ground that was equal if not stronger than when a powerful ground type pokemon like a Swampert, or any pokemon for that matter, used a move like Magnitude or Earthquake. (For those of you that have watched Fairy Tail, think of Jura Neekis' Rumbling Mt. Fuji. That will give you a better idea of what I am trying to portray here).

-With The Spectators-

"Holy Raikou! What the fudge just happened?"

"There should be a barrier set up for battles like this. I could have gotten seriously injured."

"Where is the 'Hazard: Danger Zone Ahead' and the 'Observe At Your Own Risk' warning sign when you need it."

All of the onlookers plus Flint had ungracefully lost their balance and fallen down after that last display, which produced a shockwave superior to that when Pichu used its very own version of the Daytime Tiger. Roland had landed in the middle of Cynthia's breasts, something that many males nearby nearly exploded with jealousy about. Cynthia did let it go considering that she did not want to slap her surrogate little brother nor did she find him at fault. If only the little tyke knew how big a jackpot he had struck.

Naruto was the only one whose feet had stayed planted on the ground (by channeling a little chakra into the soles of his feet), though no one noticed due to being distracted by other things. Chakra was wonderful to have around to help a person keep his / her balance in a situation like this.

-Back On The Battlefield-

When the aftermath of the 'fissure' was made visible, everyone could see Pichu sitting on a knocked out Infernape in a crater that was at least five metres deep and four metres wide. The latter of the two pokemon had swirls in its eyes.

"Infernape is unable to continue battling, the winner is Pichu." Declared Brock, who had just gotten back on his toes, passing the verdict of the match. Although he had never imagined himself saying this at the beginning of the aforesaid match.

When its hearing picked up what Brock had just said, Pichu, now nearly completely exhausted, (all of its clones had already dispersed) rushed over to Naruto, who got down on one knee and picked up the tiny mouse pokemon before twirling it around in the air merrily in celebration.

-With Jessie, James And Meowth-

"The boss won! We knew he could do it." Spoke the emotional trio as they hugged each other tightly. They had tears of joy streaming down their eyes.

-With Volkner-

As the match was concluded, Volkner wordlessly got up from his left some change on the table to cover the expenses of the food and beverages that he had ordered, thanked The Proprietor and started making his way for the exit.

"Where are you going Volkner?" Asked The Proprietor

"I have training to do." Answered Volkner, his lips quirked upwards. "Looks like I still have some unfinished business after all. A gym leader's job is to make sure that every bit of his battling spark is passed onto all challengers. Thanks to Naruto Namikaze, I finally understand that. All of his spark and that spark of his pokemon too, watching Naruto battle has inspired me more than words can say. One thing is clear to me, I have to brush up skills. If I ever meet this Naruto Namikaze then I will give him the most electrifying battle of his life."

Volkner was back in business. All Sunyshore City gym challengers had better watch out.

-With Naruto-

"He did it! He beat both Cynthia and Flint in the same day!" Clamoured a random spectator as he rushed over to Naruto. Many others followed his example and not long afterwards, Naruto and his Pichu found themselves hoisted into the air and put into a mosh pit before being hauled into the air, the eyewitnesses of the breathtaking battle cheering for them.

'Maybe this isn't such a bad day.' Thought Naruto to himself. His schedule had been set back a tiny bit but this treatment he was getting more than made up for it. Naruto did not even know what brought this reaction on by the onlookers. And you what, frankly he didn't give a damn. He was loving all the affection he was getting from all the townsfolk of Hearthome City.

Flint, who was moping in his corner of insta-depression, was ignored. Flint wished that the ground would just swallow him whole. Flint did not know how he was going to face his fellow elites after this. He had been virtually stripped of 99.53% of his dignity in under an hour. The ballerina tutu promise that he had made to wear at the Wallace Cup was just the icing on the cake. Furthermore, Flint could not talk his way out of it because it was said on live television, meaning there were many people who had most certainly seen it.

It was official, this was by far the worst day of Flint's life.

There was one valuable lesson to be learnt here: Your value does not decrease based on someone's inability to see your worth. Most people wouldn't have spared a Pichu that could evolve a second glance, but Naruto had taken that Pichu in and transformed it into a total powerhouse, using his ninja skills to train Pichu to cover all of its weaknesses. Their secret ingredient in their recipe for success was nothing more than a little extra elbow grease.

The pokemon world had a lot to learn from this man.

End Chapter

Well people that concludes chapter 11 of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. As of the time I am posting this, Naruto Namikaze The New Pokemon Master is the sixth most reviewed Naruto X Pokemon story on this site. THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH.

I want to go a little bit into my inspiration to write this chapter. I am going to be honest, I was not planning on doing another battle scene until like chapter 13 or 14 but then I came across a certain saying which was "Your value does not decrease based on someone's inability to see your worth."

This saying alone made me want to dedicate an entire chapter to it because I just saw so much truth in it. So I sat down today and wondered how I could write a chapter modelled around this. After about an hour of thinking, the idea of using what many would consider to be a weak pokemon to own a strong trainer came to mind and I thought that it would be perfect.

Think logically, if Ash's Pikachu learned to battle like Naruto's Pichu in this chapter, Ash could have kicked Tobias' ass all the way to the moon and back, like literally owned him. I really hope you all liked the battle between Flint and Naruto. I think that this battle proves that Naruto can take almost any pokemon and make it a winner. Taking in a Pichu that could not evolve seemed like something Naruto would do to me.

I truly believe that Naruto now has the world's strongest Pichu, plus I don't think anyone has written a pokemon battle like this before so I thought it would be nice to give it a shot.

I will tone down the action and battles for a while in the next few chapters mainly so that I can develop the plot some more and hopefully try to put in a fluff moment or two between Naruto and Cynthia along the way.

I would appreciate it if you guys could give me suggestions on certain things:

1\. Ways you think Naruto and Cynthia can get closer together

2\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some.

3\. What Arc should I do next. I really need to know some of your opinions on this.

4\. Any other ideas for future events.

5\. Any battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

6\. What pokemon do you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level. These pokemon do not have to be fully evolved or crazy strong. I can use pokemon like Pichu too, as you guys have seen in this chapter.

7\. Please do let me know what you guys think of the battles in this story thus far, especially this one, seeing as it is something that I don't think has been done before. I need to know if you guys actually enjoy them or not. That way I can decide how frequent to write them.

Naruto's Team :

1\. Dragonite

2\. Latios

3\. Espeon

4\. Lucario

5\. Darkrai

6\. Greninja

7\. Blaziken

8\. Mewtwo

9\. Alakazam

10\. A Pichu That Cannot Evolve

11\. Yet to be revealed

12\. Yet to be revealed

Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys think of this.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

I also have another four fics that I wrote. Three of them are Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossovers while another is a Naruto and High School DxD crossover. I would appreciate it if some of you could go and check those four stories out and leave me some feedback and maybe even a review. That would be great.

See you soon.

Peace


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Might Of The Susanoo

I would like to say thank you to all those whom reviewed. I read all of the reviews. If I did not respond to your review, that means that I am not sure about that certain thing or that I cannot reveal that information yet. I want to keep some things secret for now. I like all the follows and favorites that the story gets, but seriously guys REVIEW. It is reviews and positive responses that give me the motivation to continue to write this story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. They belong to their own respective owners. This is non profit work that was simply made for fun. If I owned Naruto, the guy would know a lot more jutsu and have an awesome Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan. And If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be the best and actually win something other than just the Orange Islands and The Battle Frontier.

Additional Disclaimer : This Fic will contain Lemon and Violence scenes. This is a warning given in advance. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave or read at your own risk.

Chapter 12: Might Of The Susanoo

-3 Days After Naruto's Battle With Flint-

It had been three days since Naruto defeated both Flint and Cynthia before departing Hearthome City. Naruto's day had begun like any other. Well if you asked him then he would tell you that it was one of the better days of his life after he evaluated the good and bad ratio of things that took place.

Naruto had arrived in Emeragrove Town while on his way to Solaceon Town so that he could check out the Solaceon Ruins. Naruto had found out from Mewtwo yesterday that Team Galactic had managed to finally acquire the Draco Plate and were about to make their move on the Spear Key in exactly 10 days time, meaning that Naruto had to arrive at the Solaceon ruins in 9 days or less from now seeing as one day had already passed since he spoke with Mewtwo. Naruto did not plan on staying in Emeragrove Town for very long. However, fate had other plans, extremely wonderful plans.

-1 Hour After Naruto Arrived In Emeragrove Town-

"NAAANI! I can't believe this! I must be dreaming." Exclaimed Naruto, who was using the Transformation Technique to disguise himself, so loud that people thought that he was crazy. The minor alterations to the Namikaze's current look was that he now had red hair and green eyes as opposed to his regular blonde and blue ones respectively.

Why was Naruto in disguise? That was because a certain woman, who had a crush on him, had managed to track him down and hound him nonstop for the past couple of hours. What was wrong with her? She lived in the Johto region for crying out loud. She wouldn't come all the way over to Sinnoh just to go after him, would she? Naruto really hoped not or he could possibly be having some creepy nightmares for some time to come.

Stalkers like Hinata (not that Naruto knew she was one because he was quite dense in the past) aside, Naruto's good mood was still soaring on cloud nine. If you were to take a closer look at the piece of paper in his hands then you would understand exactly why.

ATTENTION TO ALL THOSE READING THIS

On this beautiful day the Emeragrove City Ramen Shop will be hosting its annual ramen eating challenge. The price of a bowl of ramen will be doubled today. However, if you can eat 10 or more bowls of ramen, then all the ramen you eat is free. Do you think you have what it takes? Come to the address of our shop, The Ramen Escape, as stated below, and try your luck. You may just end up getting yourself a tasty, FREE meal.

Naruto's hands were now shaking in an unbalanced mixture of anticipation and shock. He was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard the gentle, soothing voice of his deceased mother (somehow) saying "Go Naruto, you can do it! Go eat all the ramen that shop has to offer. My ramen eating genes live on in you. Prove that you are my son."

Naruto shook his head and took a few seconds to recompose himself. Not wanting to disobey a direct order from his dear mother, (insert snort here) Naruto let his ramen senses guide him, like an aeroplane that was put on auto pilot, to his next destination, The Ramen Escape.

-At The Ramen Escape-

"I want an extra, extra large serving of everything you have on this menu." Said Naruto flatly, placing the menu down on the wooden table he was sitting at. "On second thought, just give me all of my order (ramen order) in the biggest size available at this joint."

"One of everything…" The chef, who was also the owner of the modest establishment, had to clean his ears a few times just to make sure that he had heard that right.

"Coming right up kid, just make sure to stay in your seat until I get back with your order." Replied the now enthusiastic chef, who went by the name of Justin, heading into the kitchen to prepare the 'order' that had just been placed by Naruto.

Justin had large dollar signs in both of his eyes, which turned into golden bars when Naruto asked for the size of his order to be increased even further. Justin could already imagine all sweet cash he was going to make off of that blonde sucker. It was such a pity that Justin was just about to have the tables turned on him. Oh well, some people just had to learn these types of lessons the hard way. No pain no gain.

As soon as Naruto had set foot in the eatery, which was reasonably empty for some awkward reason, he immediately made his way to the table nearest to the counter where Justin was before selecting his meal, or rather feast, for the day. This place reminded Naruto somewhat of Ichiraku Ramen back home. Justin even looked like a younger version of Teuchi with longer hair and a more athletic build.

Slightly over one and a half hours (it took a long time to cook all that ramen) later, Justin returned with a large tray in hand, trying very hard to balance all the bowls of ramen in it and not lose all of the profit he was about to make. Unbeknownst to Justin, he would end up making no financial gains at all from Naruto on this fine day. Justin's ramen promotion was about to be smashed into the ground by the spawn of Kushina Uzumaki, a woman who could eat even more ramen than her son when she was still in the world of the living.

-3 Hours Later-

"Can I have another serving please." Asked Naruto to Justin in a polite tone.

"Are you out of your mind?! There is nothing left. You have eaten all of my shop's ramen supply for the day. I just sent one of my assistants out to get some more." Yelled a bewildered Justin, looking at Naruto disbelievingly. Justin's jaw had dropped and he was almost about to punch the redhead (Naruto is still using his disguise here) square in the face. Luckily, (for Justin) he didn't.

Was the son of Minato Namikaze a bottomless pit when it came to devouring ramen. The answer to that was yes, yes he was.

"I can wait." Responded Naruto, looking between the seven stacks of ramen bowls to his left and the cook of said ramen in front of him. Naruto had already begun fantasizing about how tasty his 89th bowl of ramen (yes he had already eaten 88 of them) was going to be. If you looked inside Naruto's head, you could see a chibi Naruto swimming inside a massive bowl of ramen while sliding down a slide of noodles.

Wacky.

-5 Minutes Later-

"OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Screamed Justin as he pushed Naruto past the exit of The Ramen Escape. "And stay out, you ramen inhaling vacuum." Justin then drew a considerably good sketch of Naruto's current appearance (the one under a transformation) before putting the word 'BANNED' in black capital letters below it and slamming the doors shut in said person's face.

Justin could already feel his wallet and cash register crying, pleading with him to fill them up with loads of money. Alas it was a plea that would be unfulfilled.

This was the last time Justin would ever advertise The Ramen Escape in such an unsatisfactory (mostly for Justin, Naruto was one delighted camper) fashion ever again. Naruto earned a new nickname that fine day, he was now referred to by Justin as 'The Ramen Slayer.'

Never think that you are mightier than the Namikaze people. Seriously, it is not worth the agony… and the humiliation that comes along with it.

-1 Hour Later-

'Can this day get any better?' Thought Naruto to himself, a gleeful look on his face as he began rubbing his hands together.

Not only had he gotten FREE ramen but now he was being presented with the opportunity to blemish a 'Hokage Monument' in the pokemon world. Oh today must have been his lucky day.

This Hokage Monument was in actuality a life-sized model of Aaron of Sinnoh's elite four, which looked like a giant plastic statue of the green haired man. Apparently the bug type specialist was supposed to visit Emeragrove Town in a fortnight's time and promote pokemon battling by having pokemon battles all around the area for a day, just like Gardenia had done 2 days ago (something Naruto had just found out about).

This was going to be good. Naruto (still under the effects of his Transformation Technique) knew there was a reason he always kept a small sealing scroll full of paint tins of various colours with him wherever he went. Since all the natives of Emeragrove town had gone through all the hassle of making this giant figurine for Aaron, to make the man's brief stay in the town more welcoming, it was only fitting for Naruto to enhance it for them. *Cue evil prankster laugh*

-Unnamed Location-

Aaron's Beautifly (currently not in Aaron's possession technically), his very first pokemon (which Aaron had released) that had trained on its own ever since it was a Wurmple just to gain strength in the hopes that it could one day rejoin Aaron, could not pinpoint the precise reason why, but it had the unexplainable urge to blast ninja trained blondes with a very powerful Silver Wind.

-Back With Naruto-

"All done. Now this is a work of art if I do say so myself." Spoke Naruto, wiping a thin sheen of sweat away from his forehead as he admired his handiwork.

'Aaron's' face was now adorned with a giant moustache and several kinds of frog-like markings on both of his cheeks. 'Aaron' also had a severe nosebleed and was now wearing a pair of devil ears. 'Aaron' also had the words 'I like men' on his shirts, indicating that he was a homosexual.

Naruto felt a little bad in doing what he did… just a little. But heck, everything was fair in pranks and war, right?

Right? Anyhow doing stuff like this made Naruto feel invigorated, it made him alive. So Naruto would continue to pull pranks on almost anyone regardless of the consequences. That was just the kind of person he was and he wasn't planning on changing anytime soon.

Naruto kind of hoped that someone could have at least spotted him while he was destroying almost all the masculinity that 'Aaron's' face held, but the security in this place was nothing compared to that of the Hidden Leaf Village. Konoha was far superior in that department so Naruto kind of concluded that he was asking for the moon with that last request.

If trained shinobi couldn't catch him while he vandalised the faces of the First - Fourth Hokages back when he was only 12 years old, then there was no chance of the people in Emeragrove Town, who were all akin to normal civilians, pulling off a feat like that.

-Later That Day, Outskirts Of Emeragrove Town-

Naruto Namikaze was simply putting his feet up and relaxing. He had found a nice secluded area on the outskirts of Emeragrove Town and chose to simply kick back for a while. This area was covered with short grass and there was a considerably large lake there too. The lake was not as extravagant as some other places in Sinnoh such as Lake Acuity, Lake Verity or Lake Valor but it was still quite large in size compared to a normal lake nonetheless. There were also a good number of trees, meaning the location was quite shady.

Naruto was lying down on the soft, comfy grass with his hands behind his head. His current activity involved staring at the clouds without a care in the world.

-In The Afterlife-

Shikaku Nara was forced to stop smoking a cigar, which he had gotten from… somewhere that no one knew, when he felt a spike in the laziness of the inhabitants of the living world.

'Why do I get the strange feeling that my son Shikamaru's slacking attitude has rubbed off on one of his peers.' Thought Shikaku to himself. It was a question that not even his genius mind could not answer.

-Back With Naruto-

A total of another 50 minutes and 42 seconds had passed and Naruto had yet to move a muscle since, his eyes remaining perfectly fixated on the visible masses of condensed water vapour floating in the atmosphere, high above the ground.

Once the hour mark was reached, Naruto, who had dropped the Transformation Technique before he begun partaking in his previous activity, could not stand it anymore. He threw a sideways glance to a nearby bush about 65 degrees to his west before calling out "Oi! Are you two really going to keep hiding there all day?".

Naruto was no brainless twit, maybe in the past but not now. After he had finished improving 'Aaron's' look, he had quickly made his way to a deserted alley in town and dropped his 'disguise', reverting to his original identity.

Ever since then, Naruto had sensed a couple of airheads following him… and no neither of them was his stalker from earlier. Thank goodness! Naruto shuddered at the mere mention of her name. She was like a pesky cold that could not be shaken off.

Anyway back to the topic of the couple of 'Naruto followers', not in a literal sense, there was a rustling in the bushes before the aforestated duo emerged from their hiding spot, a rather lame one if Naruto had to rate it. Though that was mostly because they had atrocious stealth skills, when measured against Naruto's of course. The pair of people then took up a strange pose.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

*SNORE*

Both Cassidy and Butch both face planted into the ground.

Cassidy had purple eyes and orange hair worn in pigtails. She was wearing a pair of triangular pink earrings. Her Team Rocket uniform took the form of a black short-sleeved minidress with the team's red R logo on the front, plus a pair of white gloves that reached the sleeves and had a red stripe near that area. She was also sporting white thigh high boots with the same stripe near the tops.

Butch had brown eyes and short green hair. One of his most defining traits was undoubtedly his raspy, rough, gravelly voice that he had shown when speaking a couple of moments ago. Butch's voice was reminiscent to that of a heavy smoker. He was donning an almost identical outfit to Cassidy with a few minor differences to make it more befitting of a human belonging to the male gender.

"Get up you blonde idiot!" Screamed an irritated Cassidy. She could not believe that this guy had the audacity to take a nap while her and her partner were reciting their motto, which was like a sacred mantra to them.

"Eh! What's the big idea here? I was having a wonderful dream about being Hokage and having Sasuke-teme as my personal servant." Spoke Naruto in a groggy voice as he rubbed his eyes to get the sand out of them before wiping away the drool that had accumulated on the side of his mouth. Butch and Cassidy chose to ignore the jibberish about Hokage's that Naruto was talking about, thinking the Namikaze had a few screws loose.

"Who are you two?" Asked Naruto

"Weren't you paying attention earlier?" Shouted an equally irked Butch. He and Cassidy had put a lot of effort into their motto. They would not let someone trample over it like this.

"I was asleep because the two of you were so boring remember." Pointed out Naruto, who was looking at the couple of Team Rocket members, based on their uniforms, with a lifeless expression on his face, one that would make Itachi feel respected.

Cassidy and Butch had to spend the next 5 minutes (begrudgingly) repeating their motto in slow motion so that they could keep an eye on Naruto and make sure that he did not dose off again.

"So your name is Cassidy…" Said Naruto, who was now sitting up, pointing a finger at Cassidy. "…and your accomplice's name is Bitch."

"It's Butch not Bitch. Butch! Butch! Butch!" Retorted Butch, stomping his feet on the ground repeated in frustration. Why couldn't anyone ever get his name right? Perhaps he should consider changing his name.

"Okay I got it. Your name is Butch the Bitch." Replied a cheery Naruto in a tone that Cynthia normally conversed in when she had decided on what ice cream she wanted to have. A raincloud started to form above Butch's head, which started raining a short while later, effectively drenching Butch from head to toe. Cassidy actually snickered at the sight. Of all the people that had mispronounced Butch's name in the past, Naruto was by far the most entertaining.

"As much as I enjoy seeing Botch humiliated…" Butch threw Cassidy a hard glare, both for getting his name wrong and for insulting him. "… we have work to do." Cassidy and Butch both turned completely serious at this.

"Naruto Namikaze, our boss Giovanni is extending an offer to you to become his second in command at Team Rocket." Informed Cassidy, putting Giovanni's offer on the table for the son of Minato Namikaze to decide.

"What happens if I decline?" Questioned Naruto, testing the waters. He wanted to know more about Giovanni's intentions first.

"We have been given strict orders to bring you in by force if that happens. Our boss is determined to have you and your pokemon working for him, no matter the cost. Giovanni assures you that you will be well paid and that it will be worth your time. So what do you say? Will you join us? Will you join Team Rocket? " Asked Cassidy, though Naruto could tell by the way she was looking at him along with that cocky aura around her and her associate, that they had something up their sleeve.

"I see." Spoke Naruto, who was now standing up, softly as he closed his eyes and pretended to be in deep thought. "If you can defeat me in a pokemon battle then I will come along willingly. To sweeten the deal, I will only use one pokemon."

Naruto enlarged a poke ball and let out his Latios, his second strongest pokemon, for battle. Who did these two think he was? Naruto would never join hands with Team Rocket, unless he went there as a spy.

Cassidy and Bitch (cue imaginary Butch whining in the background) both smirked inwardly. They had this in the bag. Once they completed this assignment they were sure to get a huge promotion. Or so they thought, having not the slightest clue of what Naruto had in store for them.

Butch took out a poke ball, in a similar mean to Naruto, and let out a pokemon of his own. It was an Arcanine.

Arcanine was a quadruped, canine pokemon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It had diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle and chest were covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur were growing behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside was black and it had a billowing, beige tail that was bent in the middle. Each of its paws had three toes and a round, pink pad.

Upon closer inspection, Naruto was able to tell that this Arcanine was approximately 6 metres tall, making it slightly above three times the height of a regular Arcanine.

"You may have the first attack." Goaded Butch, a teasing edge in his voice, one that Naruto was effortlessly able to pick up on.

'Oh, getting too big for his shoes now is he? I will teach him a thing or two.' Thought Naruto, understanding that Butch was looking down on him. Cassidy probably was as well but Butch was a whole lot more vocal about it. 'Please forgive me for what I am about to do First Hokage, Second Hokage and most importantly Fifth Hokage.' The fact that Naruto was referring to the leaders of the Hidden Leaf Village respectfully meant that he was most likely about to do something really fucked up.

"Latios, perform transformation 89W"

Latios' body was shrouded in a bright white light like the time Naruto was battling Ash and Paul in the final of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament. When the light died down, Latios was now replaced with a completely naked Tsunade Senju, 106 centimetre wide bust (according to what Jiraiya had told Naruto) and all.

"Look at the size of those things! They have got to be at least an E. Those breast are as large as bowling balls, no wait cannonballs. Thank you being merciful on my soul Kami-sama and letting me see this day." Exclaimed Butch, bowing to the heavens above. Butch had taken out a pair of binoculars that used extra low dispersion glass for the lens and then started admiring every single inch of the Fifth Hokage's nude frame.

Cassidy and Arcanine looked on incredulously, not knowing what to make of this. Though Cassidy did feel envious of the person that Naruto's Latios had just transformed into. Cassidy bet a good amount of money that there was no such woman in existence. It was probably for the best that Cassidy remained ignorant of that fact.

"Latios, use the Leaf Strong Whirlwind."

Utilizing a combination of speed and power. 'Tsunade' delivered a spinning back kick to Butch's head so quickly that he could not hope to follow 'Tsunade's' movements. Within a short period of time, Butch was seeing stars and getting dizzier and dizzier with each passing second.

"That was so worth it!" Stated Butch, a perverted look, one that would have made Jiraiya feel ecstatic if he could see it, gracing his facial features before passing out into the state of a temporary comatose. Cassidy shook her head disapprovingly at the green haired male's antics.

'Serves him right.' Thought Naruto with a huff, his arms crossed as he looked at the unconscious form of Butch.

Latios, having already reverted back into its pokemon look, was back by Naruto's side. Latios, along with its trainer, was waiting to see what the orange haired woman would try next.

"Don't feel too smug Naruto. Biff is an idiot. I am nothing like him." Said Cassidy, not realising she had gotten Butch's name wrong again.

"Am I being smug? I don't believe so. It could be that you are experiencing dehydration. I mean the whether today is above average."

Cassidy grit her teeth at Naruto's laid back attitude. She could easily see the mirth in his eyes as he was speaking those last few sentences.

'Just one bite, the moment Arcanine's teeth make contact with his Latios, I will win.' Thought Cassidy, trying to keep calm while not giving anything away outwardly. Cassidy knew that this Arcanine had been experimented on with many kinds of poisons by several of Team Rocket's top scientists, leaving its hard, bony enamel-coated structures in its jaws more lethal than ever. Arcanine's body had become accustomed to the venom-like substances, making it immune to them but the same could not be said about humans or other pokemon.

The toxins surrounding Arcanine's teeth were capable of paralyzing and restricting the movements any pokemon or human within mere seconds of contact. That was why the head of Team Rocket had given her and Butch said Arcanine specially for this mission. It showed just how serious Giovanni was about recruiting Naruto into the ranks of his organisation.

Something worth mentioning was that this Arcanine was larger than normal due to the side effects of being experimented with the poisons mentioned earlier.

"Go ahead Naruto. It is common courtesy that I let my opponent have the first move so you may do so again." Spoke Cassidy, hoping that Naruto's Latios would move in close enough for Arcanine to sink its teeth in it just once at least.

'Common courtesy my ass.' Snorted Naruto inwardly as he felt like spitting at how ridiculous that comment was. Naruto knew that people from Team Rocket gave little to no consideration to things like moral values. If anything, Cassidy's actions had just confirmed Naruto's suspicions that she had a few cards left to play and it was almost certainly connected with that Arcanine in front of him (Naruto).

'How should I do this now?' Pondered Naruto, planning his strategy carefully. Suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of his head and Naruto was now grinning from ear to ear in a wicked manner that would make a certain snake sannin brim with pride.

"Latios, let's go with transformation 53U."

Latios' body was shrouded in a bright white light again and this time the eon pokemon came out looking like one of the greatest traitors the Hidden Leaf Village had ever seen, Madara Uchiha.

'Madara' was a fair skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. 'Madara' had waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Prominent creases were visible under each of his eyes. He was wearing a crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. 'Madara' was carrying an orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. He was wearing a metal belt, as well as a brown leather sash to hold some of his other weapons and a pair of belt sashes to hold two of his swords. 'Madara' also had an underwater breathing mask on his face.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow in amusement, wondering Naruto was hoping to achieve by having his Latios take on the guise of an emo looking man, who appeared to be in his thirties or forties.

"Latios, the time has come to execute the Perfect Susanoo."

Cassidy observed as Naruto's Latios (looking like Madara) used Psychic to float over to where the lake near Naruto was. Once there, 'Madara's' eyes began to glow blue and all the water in the lake was also outlined in a similar colour.

Cassidy watched with unimaginable amounts of horror as all the water in the lake began taking shape and a giant spectral figure, (the Susanoo) with a tengu-like armour and two sets of hands, started forming around 'Madara'.

The Susanoo was made up of two entirely different sides that were conjoined along their spine, both of which had a distinct face: the front face had elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face had similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. The tengu-like armour that had just formed around the Susanoo then split from its forehead down, revealing the Susanoo's eyes while obscuring the rest of its face.

Things did not stop there as the Susanoo's head gained a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area as well as hair which was tied up at the sides.

The Susanoo wielded a distinct, undulating blade that resembled a traditional katana, held in its secondary right hand, complete with sheaths strapped below the secondary set of arms. The primary set of arms then began to change into giant eagle-like wings.

All in all, Naruto's Latios had used the most powerful Surf that it could muster and combined it with all the water in the lake before proceeding to use Psychic to shape all the water into a near exact replica of Madara Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo, creating Naruto's own version of the Uchiha clan's ultimate defence that was so large it was easily towering over all the nearby trees, looking like an imposing majestic warrior.

Naruto had his Latios add an underwater breathing mask to 'Madara's' appearance because Naruto was not sure if the eon pokemon would be able to breathe underwater for prolonged periods of time, something that was required seeing as Latios was suspended in a Susanoo made completely of water. Still Naruto did not want to take any chances.

-In The Afterlife-

"Hey Itachi."

"Yeah Shisui."

"I feel like something or someone is ripping off one of our clan's most prized techniques."

-Back With Naruto-

When the Water Susanoo took its first step, Cassidy and Naruto could already feel some vibrations in the ground, something that the latter was smirking about. The Susanoo took another step and the same vibrations could be felt again. It was about to take a third step when...

"Hold on Latios! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Voiced Naruto putting his hands up, halting 'Madara', who turned to look at Naruto, in his tracks.

"You can't just get straight into the action like that. First you gotta deliver a catchy line that will make you look a hundred times cooler." Stated Naruto, who cleared his throat in preparation for the demonstration he was to give 'Madara'.

"You have to do it like this: I am Madara Uchiha, you third class wannabe evil villains are nothing compared to me." Said Naruto performing a flawless imitation of Madara Uchiha's voice.

"I am Madara Uchiha, you third class wannabe evil villains are nothing compared to me." Boomed Latios, putting in a little extra effort so that the aforementioned sentence, or 'catchy line' as Naruto had called it, could also be heard by Cassidy and Arcanine.

"That was fantastic. I give it a perfect 10" Informed Naruto with a thumbs up. "Okay, you can kick that Arcanine's hiney all the way to the Unova region now. Use Giga Impact."

The Susanoo spread its wings and used them to fly high into the air while facing towards the sky. As it did so, its body became surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of its face and it faced itself towards the Arcanine, which was too scared to move, below. It then shot itself at Arcanine and an orb of light purple energy with spiralling light yellow streaks around it appeared around the Susanoo's body and it slammed into the evolved form of Growlithe with great force.

It was all over for Arcanine the moment, the Giga Impact struck. The fire type pokemon, regardless of its additional size, was sent crashing through several trees at once, which all landed on the grassy terrain with resounding *THUDS*

'I am done for. I don't stand a chance against something like that.' Thought a frantic Cassidy, her body trembling and her lips quivering. She felt like she was going to pass out any moment now. It was then that Naruto said three words, which summed up her predicament in a way that was second to none.

"Welcome to hell."

Gone was the carefree Naruto, now replaced by a man with a look as cold as steel in his eyes. This was the look of the blonde that had witnessed the horrors of war. This was not Naruto Namikaze the pokemon trainer, this was Naruto Namikaze the shinobi of Konoha.

-2 Days Later, With Giovanni-

We join one of our favourite notorious crooks in an unspecified Team Rocket base in the Kanto region. It is also here that we are treated to the unusual or usual, whichever way one chose to look at it, sight of Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, yelling at one of his grunts.

"What is this ridiculous piece of trash?" Inquired a very irritated Giovanni, who was sitting on a comfy leather chair behind a well carved wooden desk in the main room of the Team Rocket base. The 'ridiculous piece of trash' as Giovanni had referred to it, was a giant clown head that said man was currently holding in his hands.

"I don't know sir. The package that was supposed to be delivered to us from our men in the Sinnoh region must have somehow been intercepted and changed." Reasoned the same grunt as before, who was now on his knees in front of Giovanni. This grunt was really worried about his job security at the moment. Well that is if being a low ranking member of an illegal group that stole pokemon for a living could be considered as a job.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Get out of my office this very instant." Ordered Giovanni, leaving no room for argument. Giovanni's henchman slowly got up before exiting the room with his head hung low in dejection.

Once the aforementioned grunt had left, Giovanni threw the giant clown head with all his might in an attempt to release some of his pent up rage and displeasure at the failure of his recent plan. All the stupid grunt had to do was collect a simple power generator to fuel one of Giovanni's latest machines that the man had several of his Team Rocket inventors working on.

Upon making impact with the door at a high velocity, the clown head started to shake a little before a small chip that was placed on top of it glowed red. A hologram projection of a figure appeared in front of Giovanni.

This person was wearing an orange spiral mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it. Another trait of his was that he had a lone crimson eye with three tomoe in it (the other eye, if he had one, was hidden from view by his mask).

"Hello Giovanni! Do you like Tobi's present?" Spoke the person in a childlike tone of voice, which was normally heard from 7 or 8 year olds.

"You are responsible for this monstrosity?" Asked a clearly pissed off Giovani, whose right eyebrow was twitching.

"Tobi is helping you. Tobi saw what a dangerous power generator your men were carrying. So Tobi replaced it with something safer and more fun. Why? Because Tobi is a good boy."

"If you do not return to me what is rightfully mine then you will come to regret it." Said Giovanni in an ice cold tone. Giovanni had gained a tick mark and if one were to look at his face a little more closely, they would be able to see a vein bulging from his forehead.

"There is no need to get angry at Tobi, Giovanni. Tobi destroyed that old stinky generator. Why? Because Tobi is a good boy."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Giovanni wasn't kidding around. He was really planning to murder the buffoon, who he presumed went by the name of Tobi based on the way the person was talking.

From what Giovanni could tell, he thought that this Tobi was a mentally retarded child. Perhaps Tobi's parents dropped Tobi when he was a baby and the guy had ended up hitting his head and sustaining severe brain damage. There was a high likelihood of that judging by how Tobi kept going on and on about why 'Tobi was a good boy'.

"You are such a meanie Giovanni. Tobi even placed a nice little bomb on the clown head for you. Why? Because Tobi is a good boy." Informed Tobi as he held out a remote control with a big red button on it.

"Don't you dare do it, you cum sucking bastard." Snarled a now extremely raging Giovanni.

"What is that I hear?" Said Tobi as he placed a hand near his left ear. "You want Tobi to press the button to show you the big boom boom. Okay, Tobi will do it. Why? Because Tobi is a good boy." Tobi stretched out his right index finger and reached for the button with in slow motion, just to tease Giovanni a little more.

*BOOOOOOOOOM!*

The entire room Giovanni was in was now covered in whipped cream from top to bottom, proving that the bomb was intended to be used as a method to prank Giovanni rather than put an end to his life.

"See Giovanni, Tobi helped you redecorate your whole room and saved you a lot of time. Why? Because Tobi is a good boy." The projection of Tobi then faded into nothingness.

"TOOOOOOBI! When I get my hands on you, you are dead you hear me." Bellowed Giovanni, whose body was now enveloped in whip cream from head to toe. His voice was so loud that it caused a flock of Pidgey that were nearby the Team Rocket hideout to flee in fear.

Every last member of Team Rocket, rookie or elite, spent the remainder of that day searching each and every source for any information they could obtain regarding the mysterious Tobi.

Unfortunately, they found jack squat and were forced to make their way back to the drawing board.

In reality Tobi was just one of Naruto's Shadow Clones under the Transformation Technique, which Naruto had deployed to foil some of Giovanni's other plans that Naruto had recently learned about while also getting some old fashion payback at Giovanni for sending out peasants such as Butch and Cassidy after him. And Naruto had done it in prankster style.

End Chapter

Well that concludes the 12th chapter of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the confrontation between Naruto and Cassidy and Butch. I can bet that none of you were expecting to see a Perfect Susanoo made of water. If you did... then you are psychic. We got another 100 over reviews last chapter, taking this story's total review count to over 700, making the story the fifth most reviewed Naruto and Pokemon Crossover on this site. I don't know how to thank you all enough for that. *Cries Maito Gai tears of happiness*

Anyway, I wanted to add a scene with Cynthia's sister in this chapter to develop Naruto and Cynthia's relationship. But then I realised that I have no idea who the hell Cynthia's sister is. Most sites I went to said that Cynthia had a sister but they did not specify who she was.

I purposely left a little cliffhanger as to what Naruto did with Cassidy and Butch just to keep you all guessing for a little while longer. What Naruto did to them will be revealed in the next chapter or a few chapters later.

For those of you that do not know, Emeragrove Town is a small anime-exclusive town in Sinnoh that appeared in the episode 'Once There Were Greenfields'.

About the Water Susanoo, I am trying not to make Naruto OP (although it may look like it to some of you). I do not plan to give Naruto any massive power up. I just had him and his Latios use their surroundings to their advantage. When you have a huge water source nearby... use it. Why waste it. So please do not go and whine in the reviews section that I am giving Naruto too much power.

I was meaning to ask, can one of you help me create a cover picture for this fic. You would be a great help and I would highly appreciate it.

Now I would like to ask you all for some suggestions:

1\. Ways you think Naruto and Cynthia can get closer together

2\. What episodes in cannon do you want Naruto to appear in. He will not appear in all of them, just some.

3\. What Arc should I do next. I really need to know some of your opinions on this.

4\. Any other ideas for future events.

5\. I know that this is still very far away in terms of plot, but I am going to start the hype now. Any of you want to see Naruto Vs Arceus.

6\. Any other battles you guys want to see. It would be easier if you can give me a situation.

7\. What pokemon do you want Naruto to have. Try to include a backstory of how he met said pokemon and/or why you feel he should have that pokemon. I have decided that Naruto will only have 12 pokemon in this fic so as he can manage them all better and keep them around the same strength level. These pokemon do not have to be fully evolved or crazy strong. I can use pokemon like Pichu too, as you guys have seen in the last chapter.

8\. As I said earlier, since there is no specification on who Cynthia's sister is... I want you all to give me suggestions on which pokemon character to use for the role of Cynthia's sister if possible. It would also help if you all could tell me why you think that certain character would play a good role as Cynthia's sister.

Naruto's Team :

1\. Dragonite

2\. Latios

3\. Espeon

4\. Lucario

5\. Darkrai

6\. Greninja

7\. Blaziken

8\. Mewtwo

9\. Alakazam

10\. A Pichu That Cannot Evolve

11\. Yet to be revealed

12\. Yet to be revealed

Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

Don't bother flaming as I will block and ignore you.

I also have another five fics that I wrote, all of which are Naruto Crossovers. I would appreciate it if some of you could go and check those five stories out and leave me some feedback and maybe even a review. That would be great.

See you soon.

Peace


	14. Setting the record straight

Hi sorry to those who thought I was updating but I need to set the record straight I'm not the new writer of this story I simply uploaded it when it was deleted because I rather people read this than those stupid 'neglect' fics or a shitty a menma fic(seriously worst character in Naruto).

I will try to find a new writer since the Mokuton Doctor seems to have left fanfiction.


End file.
